


Оттепель

by millennium_h



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millennium_h/pseuds/millennium_h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Природа живёт по своим законам. Ей ведомы тайны, недоступные обычным смертным. Но всё же возможны исключения. И потому, когда пересекаются пути Ледяного принца и Солдата-из-зимы, даже в скованном морозом лесу может случиться оттепель.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Оттепель

## Глава первая. 0 градусов по Фаренгейту

      Стук колес о рельсы отмерял километр за километром. Многовагонный товарняк мчался по полотну вдоль побережья восточного из Великих озер, а затем строго на север через густые леса, по которым пролегала граница между Соединенными Штатами Америки и Канадой. Это был один из поездов, которые по декларациям везли шпалы, уголь и бензин. Их почти никогда не останавливали для досмотра на границе, довольствуясь стандартными декларациями. Разве что, если объявлялась большая охота, как называли ее пограничники, когда правительство одной из, а то и обеих, стран искало какого-то особенного преступника. В таких товарняках из Америки в Канаду бежали мелкие преступники, неудачники и просто искатели приключений. Северному соседу была нужна дешевая рабочая сила, и на нарушения закрывали глаза. В этот раз в сорок третьем грузовом вагоне ехало сразу несколько десятков человек: в большинстве своем крепкие мужчины с подозрительными взглядами. Никто не обращал внимания на парня в углу вагона, с самого начала поездки не подававшего признаков жизни. Он сидел, подтянув ноги к груди, насколько позволяла стеганная одежда, и уткнувшись лбом в колени. Каждый раз, когда поезд проходил через очередной переезд, его пробивала дрожь. Стук колес. Он впивался в виски раскаленными иглами, проходился острой бритвой по оголенным нервам. Его ощутимо лихорадило, и причина была не столько в недавнем ранении и общем истощении, ведь он уже больше недели нормально не ел и не спал, сколько в этом проклятом стуке колес и воспоминаниях, которые он пробуждал к жизни. Отрывочные образы мелькали перед глазами, а в мерном перестуке слышались сухие щелчки выстрелов, и ему казалось, что он сейчас просто сойдет с ума. Раз за разом в памяти вновь и вновь появлялось лицо его последней цели, и он мучительно скрипел зубами. С самого начала, с того момента как он упустил директора Щ.И.Т.а, всё пошло не так.

      Безусловно, это было вопиющим нарушением всех правил, директив и инструкций. Агент, находящийся под угрозой разоблачения или в розыске, первым делом должен был залечь на дно. Ассортимент вариантов сбрасывания хвоста исчислялся десятками, однако ни один из них не предполагал появления в зоне повышенного риска без чрезвычайной необходимости. Взвесив все «за» и «против», бывший лучший оперативник организации ГИДРА, носящий псевдоним Зимний Солдат, пришел к выводу, что посещение музея истории Капитана Америка - той самой цели проваленного задания, который доказывал, что они знакомы и называл странным именем Баки, - имеет наивысший приоритет из текущих задач и стоит сопряженной степени риска.

      Подготовка заняла почти шестнадцать часов – стандартное время планирования и реализации задания. Четыре часа сна и восстановления, шесть часов наблюдения за местом, два часа выбора пути отхода, четыре часа личной подготовки. Он сменил одежду и прическу, тщательно укрыв бионическую руку рукавом плотной куртки и толстой перчаткой. Неброские цвета, кепка и отросшая за последние часы щетина – он не выделялся из толпы, не привлекал внимания. Всё строго по протоколу. Впрочем, переступив порог музея, он не позволил себе хотя бы на секунду подумать, что операция закончится спокойно. Такие мысли были проявлением непрофессионализма. Хотя он всё равно надеялся на благополучный исход. Надежда? Откуда в его лексиконе вообще появилось такое слово?

      Он опустил голову, одновременно пряча лицо от встречных посетителей за козырьком кепки и оценивая собственное состояние. Поверхностный анализ показал снижение скорости реакции и концентрации внимания. Директивы рекомендовали в этой ситуации отказ от продолжения миссии и немедленный возврат на базу. Директивы никогда не ошибались. Этот раз был исключением – ему больше некуда было возвращаться. Он вышел в зал и остановился, подняв голову. Лицо человека на вертикальном баннере было определенно знакомо. Это могла бы быть цель давнего задания или случайная жертва, чей образ зафиксировался в памяти в результате всего одного взгляда мельком… Это было невозможно в случае Зимнего солдата. Его память очищалась после каждого задания. Но лицо на плакате определенно было знакомым, и он не сразу сообразил: причина в том, что это его собственное лицо. Внешность – ещё один аспект, который по уставу не должен был волновать Зимнего Солдата, но, тем не менее, он представлял, как выглядит, а сейчас будто смотрел на себя в зеркало. Взгляд пробежался по ровным строчкам текста.

      «Джеймс “Баки” Барнс… лучший друг Стивена Роджерса… член “Ревущей команды” и напарник Капитана Америка… Погиб во время операции в 1944 году».

      Цель называла его Баки. Набор ситуационных директив предписывал, что анализировать и оценивать надо каждую мелочь. Инструкция по межличностному взаимодействию утверждала, что необходимо игнорировать любые факты, не касающиеся цели задания и ставящие под угрозу его выполнение. Он чувствовал противоречие и с удивлением обнаружил, что не знает, какое из предписаний обладает наивысшим приоритетом. Дыхание участилось, и зрачки расширились. Он простоял так слишком долго. Настолько долго, что почти упустил момент, когда его «повели». Были это люди ГИДРЫ или Щ.И.Т.а не имело значения. И в том, и в другом случае использовалась стандартная схема: перекрыть выходы, взять в клещи, нейтрализовать. Он с некоторым усилием оторвал взгляд от портрета и перебрал пальцами бионической руки, проверяя работоспособность систем, а затем как ни в чем не бывало развернулся и пошел дальше вдоль экспозиции, отмечая как из толпы выделяются преследователи.

      Стычка произошла спустя тридцать две минуты. Судя по тому, что ему позволили выйти из здания музея и уйти с людной улицы, по его следу шел Щ.И.Т. Оперативников было восемь – шесть в ударной группе и двое в прикрытии. Чтобы нейтрализовать их, потребовалось две с половиной минуты. На сорок секунд больше расчетного времени. Он уставал.

      За последующие трое суток он ещё четыре раза вступал в столкновения с агентами. Каждый раз ему удавалось уходить, но с каждым разом это давалось всё сложнее. В последней стычке его зацепило пулей, и это резко осложнило ситуацию. Он поймал себя на мысли, что раньше всё было проще – база, техники, собственная группа поддержки. От него зависел только выбранный способ выполнения задания. Сейчас же он был сам по себе.

      Между третьим и четвёртым столкновением прошло всего несколько часов, и это укрепило подозрения в том, что его уверенно «ведут». Должно быть, жучок. Он давно сменил одежду и оружие. А значит все дело было в бионической руке, и он знал единственный способ решения этой проблемы, но это оказалось неожиданно нелегко. Понадобилось несколько часов, чтобы найти подходящую крышу, хотя, когда дошло до дела, он не медлил и без колебаний впечатал металлический кулак в трансформаторную будку. Высоковольтный заряд электричества прошил тело насквозь. Любой другой бы от такого моментально отключился, а то бы и умер на месте, но его тело давно уже было приучено к такой боли. Он даже сумел остаться в сознании и отползти в выбранное на краю той же крыши укрытие. Спустя полтора часа прибыла оперативная группа. Он наблюдал, как они мечутся, разыскивая хоть какие-то следы, а когда они ушли, впервые за все эти дни позволил себе выспаться. Спустя ещё одиннадцать часов он покинул город и направился на север, на перекладных добравшись до перегона товарных поездов, где и попал в транзитный вагон.

      И вот уже почти сутки он трясся в этом вагоне. Он не ожидал от себя такой реакции и не сразу понял, в чем дело. Но час за часом, километр за километром, стук колес вгрызался в его мысли. Стук колес и пронизывающий холод, к которому в какой-то момент прибавилась резкая ломота в левой руке, что само по себе было настоящим безумием, ведь бионика не может болеть.

      Разрешилось всё неожиданно. Поезд тряхнуло на очередном перегоне, и перед глазами вдруг вспыхнуло пронзительно ясное видение другого поезда: металлического монстра на головокружительной скорости несшегося через заснеженные горы. Он сжал виски ладонями и, кажется, застонал, потому что кто-то из попутчиков обратил на него внимание и даже подошёл выяснить, в чем дело. Когда он вскинул голову, то увидел лишь тёмную массивную фигуру над собой. У него что-то спрашивали, но он не мог разобрать слов за этим проклятым стуком, поэтому просто попросил оставить его в покое, но, кажется, проговорил он что-то другое, потому что стоящий над ним рассмеялся и пожал плечами. На этот раз он смог понять его слова:

      - Извини, друг, нет тут никакого Стива. Тебе точно не нужна помощь?

      Незнакомец склонился и протянул руку, чтобы дотронуться до его плеча, но тут тренированное тело отреагировало само. Он взвился пружиной, перехватывая чужую кисть и выворачивая. Раздался противный треск, и мужчина завопил. В вагоне начался переполох. На него набросились со всех сторон. Он отразил несколько ударов, но противников было слишком много, а он слишком ослаб за последние дни. Кто-то приложил его о стену, и перед глазами окончательно всё поплыло. Он не смог даже толком оказать сопротивление, когда его скрутили трое рослых мужчин, а остальные приоткрыли тяжёлые двери вагона ровно настолько, чтобы вытолкнуть его из поезда. Последнее, что он запомнил, это мелькающие в обрамлении черного металла белую землю и темно-зеленые лапы елей.

      Удар почти лишил его сознания, а то, что покатившись под откос от железнодорожного полотна, он не ударился ни о какое дерево, можно было считать удачей. Но сейчас он был не в состоянии воспринимать такие вещи. Вокруг был снег. Ослепительно белый снег. Он смог как-то подняться на ноги и бросился бежать – куда угодно, лишь бы подальше от этого снега и стука колес, который так и продолжал слышаться в ушах, хотя поезд давно скрылся вдали. Он не помнил, когда, не помнил, где и как, но точно знал, что снег несет боль. Снег и стук колес – рубеж, после которого нет пути назад. Споткнувшись, он упал и понял, что встать больше не сможет. Почему-то это было очень обидно, но он только подполз к ближайшему дереву и сжался к его основания, прижимая к груди левую, металлическую, руку…

      Когда он очнулся, вокруг было тепло. Даже слишком тепло. Пахло хвоей и жаренным мясом. От последнего аромата желудок свело голодным спазмом, и он открыл глаза. Взгляд прошелся по комнате, стены и потолок которой были обшиты деревянными панелями медового цвета. Он не был связан, да и окружение не походило на тюрьму. И он помнил всё – или почти всё, – что с ним происходило последние дни, а значит он не в лапах ГИДРЫ, и это главное. Спустя несколько секунд он осознал, что лежит на кровати, а точнее тахте, накрытый несколькими одеялами. Наверное, от этого и было так тепло. Одеяла были добротными и тяжёлыми, настолько, что он почти не мог пошевелиться. Думать о том, что причина может быть в общей слабости, как-то не хотелось.

      Повернув голову, он понял, что не один в комнате.

***

      Тор вернулся неожиданно скоро, настолько, что привыкший к власти Локи даже сначала не понял, что с нагретого места нужно немного сдвинуться, дабы законный наследник загрёб в руки своё имущество. Конечно, облик Одина и его характер – если такое вообще имеется в треклятом манипуляторе – перенять на себя было легче, чем носить собственное лицо, но народ успокоился только через несколько недель, приняв своего старого-не-старого повелителя достаточно покорно. Локи и сам был рад стараться: голова на плечах есть, дырища в груди после сражения с монстром затянулась, планы на политику имелись. Красота, а не жизнь, пусть и чужая. Так что братец не вписывался в размеренные деньки, проведённые либо на троне, либо в попытках разобраться с горами макулатуры, имеющей вид царских указов и государственных документов.

      Бежать из Асгарда не хотелось – он ведь только вернулся, только смирился с потерей матери, только начал нормально существовать, как и подобало принцу. Но нет же, злобный Тор, уличивший его в нечестивости, едва не за шкирку выпер из тронного зала – благо, стражу Локи недолюбливал и частенько отпускал приглядывать за садом или гуляющими там девицами. Собственно, за чем и кем угодно, только не за ним самим – всегда оставалась возможность, что чары спадут, и вместо опущенных под тяжким гнётом власти плеч перед взором охраны предстанет идеально ровная спина гордеца, не способного справиться со своим самодовольством. Локи всё ещё помнил, как это больно – получить промеж рёбер что-то острое и металлическое, посему повторения не слишком-то уж и желал. И давящую неподъемную мощь молота тоже помнил ой как хорошо, хоть и было давно. Однако драка всё равно состоялась; Тор бы даже назвал её великой, потому что Локи сражался как никогда неистово, отбивая своё заслуженное право на капельку солнечного света. Правда, получил не только по голове, рёбрам и спине, но и по наиболее уязвимому местечку – по гордости, чтоб её. Не слишком-то Тор и радовался очередному воскрешению своего лелеемого брата, раз принялся встречать его с кулаками. Несправедливо – вот и всё, что мог сказать тогда Локи, прежде чем нырнуть в щель между мирами.

      Если проводить аналогию с человеческими ассоциациями, то Мидгард за последние несколько лет превратился в подобие летней дачи, на которую можно сбежать из пыльного и шумного мегаполиса, в данном случае – Асгарда. Не то чтобы Локи прям так любил этот великолепный в своей кошмарности мир, но другого выбора не было: где ещё можно залечь на дно, если на этом самом дне уже имеется и пара путей к отступлению, довольно приятные закрома и обилие возможностей для дальнейшей – человеческой – жизни. Когда Локи был здесь в последний раз, он успел найти себе две-три конуры, в которые можно было бы забиться, если «что-то пойдёт не так», и вот всё действительно полетело по наклонной: из князи в грязи, или как там говорят мидгардцы? До грязи было далековато, но извалялся в снегу Локи предостаточно – тормозной путь занял почти пять метров, не считая снесённой по дороге какой-то коробки, используемой хитромудрыми людьми для особых целей. Радужный мост всегда был удобней и практичней, потому что он работал слажено и никогда не бросал незадачливых путешественников в снега, лужи и чёрные жидкие субстанции, а отправлял точно в выверенное ровное местечко, сухое и приятное глазу. Отряхнувшись, Локи страдальчески заломил брови и показал серому мутному небу язык – давай, Тор, объявляй свою охоту на лисицу, если наглости хватит.

      Снег в продвижении большой проблемой не был, крепкий мороз только подстёгивал желание побыстрей куда-нибудь добраться – у Локи была определённая цель, – куда ж без неё, – но сориентироваться в белой зимней пустыне, усеянной редкими деревьями, не удавалось долго, до тех пор, пока краем уха он не услышал шум магистрали. Поймать попутку на самом деле оказалось легко, но не в таком виде – Локи моментально скрыл царские доспехи, наколдовав пуховик и шарф, закрывающий лицо. Добрый водитель вызвался подбросить «замёршего паренька» до ближайшей гостиницы, даже не взяв в плату пару долларов (тоже ненастоящих, как и созданный образ). Пока они ехали, Локи поддерживал вид смертельно уставшего человека, засыпавшего от тёплых дуновений автомобильной печки, и лихорадочно соображал, какую роль примерить на себя в этот раз. В захватчика он наигрался, когда руководил читаури, гадким предателем предстал аж дважды, узурпатором для Тора выступил – теперь хотелось перемен. Стать альтруистом, что ли? Помогать всем, кому ни попадя, ничего не требуя взамен. Попробовать стоило: всегда найдётся человек, которому нужна будет помощь.

      Прибыв в мелкий незнакомый городок, Локи свистнул у зевающего продавца карту и мысленно набросал маршрут: из городка в город побольше, из города побольше в столицу, из столицы поближе к своим владениям. А потом сложил разлинованную бумагу вчетверо, вышел под сыплющийся за шиворот снег, хлопнул в ладоши и мгновенно переместился за десятки миль северней. Он ведь не наказан, магию у него никто не забрал – попытались и после не досчитались бы рук – так почему не действовать намного проще, открытей? Тор волшбу чуять не может, над этим Локи постарался ещё в юношеские года, за быстрыми перемещениями уследить без специальных умений не получится, а если Локи случайно не оставит немного лишних указателей – то вообще не найдёт пропавшего брата, как бы не старался. Чувство собственного превосходства опьяняло, кружило голову и требовало улыбки. Локи, оглядевшись, стянул с лица шарф и шагнул к темнеющему вдалеке лесу.

      Домишко представлял собою скорее землянку, чем нормальное жилище – если бы Локи нашёл его сам, то прошёл бы мимо с чистой совестью. Две комнаты, разделённые деревянной резной ширмой, крохотная ванная комната с угольным отоплением и такая же небольшая кухонька, на которой разве что еду приготовить и кофе сварить, а не устраивать посиделки. Не царская роскошь, ни в коем случае не уютная квартира в центре какого-нибудь города с громким именем, – простая необходимость, клочок безопасной земли, где свято чтятся законы о нерушимости личного пространства. Это Локи понял только сейчас, счищая с сапог прилипший снег. Ещё предстояло избавиться от пыли, что скопилась за приличное количество дней, натаскать угля и раздобыть где-нибудь еды. Вокруг дома шастал молоденький олень, которого Локи заметил ещё пару минут назад, и от мысли о мясном рагу или хорошенько прожаренных стейках что-то плясало в животе. Решено: отогреется, уберётся и точно отправится на пробежку за ловким зверем.

      Взамен оленя попался незнакомец. Локи, раскрасневшийся от азарта, унял бешено бьющееся сердце и подошёл к человеку – на первый взгляд мёртвому, но на поверку оказавшемуся просто без сознания. Вдруг вспомнилось, что нужно прививать себе альтруистические повадки – Локи досадливо поморщился, потому что до дома безвольную тушу придётся тащить на своих же плечах. Сейчас бы пригодился Тор с его громадными мускулами и ручищами, в которых помещалось по три Локи сразу. Но если вызвался сам – будь добр, исполняй. Олень всё ещё был поблизости, догнать его не составило бы труда, но Локи уселся прямо на снег, подложив под подбородок кулак, и стал дожидаться, когда находка проснётся. Проторчав на морозе около часа, он плюнул на удравший в кои-то веки обед – в подвале, если удастся найти под снегом лестницу, было припрятано вяленое мясо и армейские готовые пайки, - и потянул практически заледеневшего человека из сугроба. Что-то брякнуло, Локи замер, быстро прикинув в уме – не кости ли треснули? – однако незнакомец зашевелился в его руках, промычал нечто малопонятное и самостоятельно поднялся на ноги. Удачливостью Локи не отличался, хотя сейчас всё складывалось в его пользу: незнакомец мог идти, если его придерживать, но и весил достаточно много – Локи бы утащил, конечно, но окончательно запарился бы через сотню метров. Пристроившись сбоку и перебросив через плечо правую руку, Локи охнул, приподнимая человека – так они и пошли к пристанищу.

      На пороге незнакомец обессилено сполз на пол, Локи опустился вслед за ним, вытянув ноги и сбросив на пол верхнюю одежду – комната протопилась, окна запотели, стало так хорошо и прекрасно, что клонило в сон. Но на правах радушного хозяина Локи не оставил свою ношу валяться у двери, перетащив на старый диван, даже раздел и укрыл найденными на чердаке одеялами. Бегло проверил отсутствие повреждений и ран, искренне удивился наличию металлической руки – неужели за столь короткий промежуток времени люди успели научиться делать крепкие вещи наподобие асгардского Разрушителя? – и приподнял чужое веко, заглядывая в покрасневший белок. Детальный осмотр занял бы час или два, так что Локи оставил его на потом, принявшись пока что расчищать остатки того мусорного завала, что скопился на кухне.

 

 

## Глава вторая. 32 градуса по Фаренгейту

      Ощущая себя домработницей, Локи бросил тряпку в ведро и устроился на тумбе – самолично выдраил все горизонтальные поверхности, чтобы хоть как-то привести в порядок дом. Незнакомец всё ещё безмятежно валялся на тахте, Локи слышал его дыхание за пару метров и подавлял в себе паскудное желание разбудить человека и тут же допросить. Можно было зайти с другой стороны – собственно, Локи и собирался так сделать, – и разогнать сон физиологическими потребностями, такими как голод и жажда. Для исполнения плана не хватало только нескольких минут, за которые должно было приготовиться мясо, и открытого окна, сквозняк от которого разнесёт по комнатам сочный запах еды. Локи и сам не отказался бы перекусить, потому что магия отнимала немало сил, которые и так уходили на уборку, готовку и таскание на своём хребте всяких случайных найдёнышей. «Да, слуги бы сейчас не помешали, – думал Локи, разминая затёкшую шею, – хоть какие-нибудь помощники». В голове прозвучал недовольный голос матери, мол, разленился ты, сын. В мысленный диалог вступать не хотелось, так как Локи знал – начнёт разговаривать сам с собой и уже не остановится. Так и человека напугать можно.

      Кто кого ещё напугал: стоило Локи приблизиться к человеку и потрепать его за плечо, как на него вылупились серые злобные глазищи, а в челюсть недвусмысленно полетел кулак. Движимый одними инстинктами незнакомец почти попал в Локи, но тот успел увернуться – и не такое проходили.

      - Эй, - подал он голос, когда металлическая рука зашла с правого бока; спина мгновенно напряглась, Локи был готов перегруппироваться и дёрнуться в сторону, если вдруг нападение продолжится. – Не будь столь неблагодарным – я же тебя сюда на себе притащил, приютил и обогрел, а ты…

      Человек замер, смотря внимательно, изучающе. Локи закатил глаза: ну так всегда – помогай кому, старайся и за это получай взбучку. С Тором и его компашкой всё обстояло именно так. Помолчав ещё пару мгновений и позволив привыкнуть к своему лицу, Локи поднялся на ноги и отошёл на безопасные полметра: сделает шаг – и окажется за ширмой. Незнакомец выбрался из-под одеял, опустил ноги на пол, холодный и каменный, и втянул носом пряный запах. Локи даже просветлел, улыбаясь: план сработал на все сто, не считая возможности получить по ушам за нарушение личной дистанции.

      - Голоден? – Локи задал вопрос, заранее зная на него ответ. Человек на тахте коротко кивнул. – Тогда поднимайся и иди на кухню: она справа. И обуйся! – буркнул он, видя, как незнакомец собрался щеголять по дому с голыми пятками. Мидгардцы народ странный, вечно болеющий, так что не хватало ещё лечить несуразного человека от какой-нибудь болячки собственными руками. Это немного претило взглядам Локи, но он ведь теперь альтруист!.. Ничего не поделаешь.

      Человек двигался странно знакомо: шаг пружинил, ладони сами сжимались в кулаки, взгляд цеплялся за отдельные объекты, будто подмечая их годность. Даже смотря через плечо, Локи понимал, что подобные навыки не берутся с пустого места – найдёныш в любое время мог вгрызться в его шею, но отчего-то не вгрызался. Прощупывал почву? Или косил под дурака? Если так – то стоило бы опасаться, но чёрта с два: Локи – бог, и даже необычный человек с повадками опытного охотника не смог бы его убить. Зато повеселить – всегда пожалуйста. Локи снова улыбнулся своим мыслям – а в Мидгарде будет не так уж скучно.

      На еду они набросились с одинаковой жадностью, хотя Локи первые мгновения ещё сохранял важный вид, элегантно работая вилкой и ножом. Человек, напротив, ел быстро, практически не пережёвывая, словно боялся, что отберут и без того маленький кусок – Локи это очень не понравилось. Даже если он и привык, что плутливому существу нельзя довериться, то сейчас это слегка оскорбляло: не ради себя же старался, вытаскивая бессознательное тело из сугробов. Оставив посуду на кухонном столе, Локи развалился на стуле, и себя показывая во всей красе, и считывая всю доступную информацию с нежданного гостя. Информации было крайне мало, только наиболее заметные факты: военная выправка, антисоциальные устои, замкнутость, но при этом же и растерянность в пополам с готовностью тут же вскочить на ноги и бежать, куда скажут. «Покладистый» – Локи подобрал нужное слово, едва не похихикав под нос.

      - Я не буду спрашивать, кто ты и откуда, потому что требую от тебя того же, - лениво начал Локи, замечая, как незнакомец впитывает в себя каждое его слово. – Но мне нужно как-то к тебе обращаться.

      - Зимний Солдат.

      Локи не успел должным образом удивиться, как стало по-настоящему смешно: везде одни солдаты. Теперь вот зимние. Он захохотал, наигранно утирая якобы набежавшие на глаза слёзы, и качнул головой.

      - Хорошо, Солдат, пусть будет так. А я… - в этот раз выдумать новое имя было как-то непросто, потому что человек и так назвался очень странно, - можешь звать меня Локи.

      Зимний Солдат посмотрел на него всё так же внимательно, кивнул и принялся доедать. Смеяться перехотелось: странный знакомец заинтересовывал похлеще, чем любая охота или царский переворот. Одно имя – Локи понимал, что скорее прозвище или то, что используют агенты под прикрытием, – чего стоило. Ледяной принц и Солдат из зимы – то ли злая шутка, то ли норны в кои-то веки свихнулись, переплетя их нити судьбы в плотную, крепкую связь.

      Беспристрастно наблюдая за ходьбой из угла в угол, Локи отмечал, что Солдату крайне непривычно находиться в простом доме и ничего не делать – фраза «маяться от безделья» приобретала всё новые и новые краски, когда Зимний натыкался на стены и тяжело вздыхал. Найти мотивацию и определённую цель, дать в руки оружие, ободряюще похлопать по плечу – такого человека не хватало в прошлой битве, человека, готового идти до конца без единого слова против. Локи чувствовал, что на Зимнего можно положиться, потому что что-то мешает ему быть до конца человечным, то есть хрупким и быстро выходящим из строя, и это было так восхитительно, что Локи даже позавидовал соратникам Солдата – идеальный боец, в Асгарде был бы на вес золота. Когда грустил так Тор… Локи дёрнул головой – опять этот Тор. Тор, Тор, Тор. Зачем было сбегать от него, если не удаётся выбросить из мыслей ни на секунду. Разнервничавшись, Локи подхватил со стула свой пуховик – Солдат резко остановился, глядя на него затравленным взглядом, – и пихнул руки в рукава.

      - Куда ты? – всё-таки спросил Солдат, когда Локи уже раскрыл дверь, впуская внутрь морозный воздух и пригоршню острых снежинок. 

      - Подышать.

      - Я с тобой, - и, не расходясь в словах и действиях, Зимний вправду начал собираться: закрутился, ища свою одежду, поправил обувь и с хмурым взглядом выглянул за окно, проверяя наличие кого-то постороннего. Локи недоумённо проследил за его перемещениями, открыл и закрыл рот, решив не поддаваться истерике.

      - Так, стоп. Стоп, я сказал! – прикрикнул всё же он. Солдат замер, развернувшись к нему, поднял взгляд и стал дожидаться следующего приказа. Локи от привалившей власти немного растерялся – раньше необходим был гипноз или волшебный скипетр, чтобы достичь такого послушания, а тут… Одни чудеса. – Ты никуда не идёшь – не буду я тебя снова таскать на себе, даже не думай. Остаёшься здесь – охранять дом от… от вражеского нападения.

      Глаза Солдата загорелись праведным гневом, Локи чуть было не выскочил на улицу, подумав, что именно он вызвал такие эмоции, но Зимний попросту принял приказ, разве что руку ко лбу не поднёс, как это давненько делал Бартон, и не отчеканил «да, сэр, так точно, сэр». Потоптавшись ещё на пороге, Локи кивнул самому себе и шмыгнул в объятия ледяного ветра. Надо подумать, капитально так подумать. 

 

      Директивы, предписания и алгоритмы действий горели синим пламенем. Определенно последнее время всё катилось к чертям. Размеренная, выверенная до минуты жизнь Солдата в одночасье превратилась чёрт знает во что. Там, где раньше всё определялось приказами, а его решения, если их вообще можно было так назвать, распространялись только на очень узкий – крайне узкий – спектр вопросов, сейчас был вакуум. И необходимость как-то действовать самому. А теперь еще и взаимодействовать. Казалось бы, он выстроил цепочку необходимых шагов, которые надо было предпринять. Он собрал информацию о «предположительном» себе. Он избавился от «хвоста». Он покинул город… Тут всё оборвалось. О том, что делать дальше, Солдат спросил себя, только очнувшись чёрт знает где, в компании чёрт знает кого. Последнее особенно выбивало из колеи.

      Незнакомец вызывал противоречивые чувства. Он очевидно не принадлежал Щ.И.Т.у или Гидре. Он не был агрессивным, не казался опасным. Он – теоретически – мог быть полезным. Хотя бы потому, что Солдат, наконец, смог выспаться и нормально поесть. Ему нужны были силы, чтобы… Чтобы что?

      Переключая внимание с объекта на окружение, Зимний старательно оценил неожиданное пристанище. Тут было более-менее удобно и вполне себе всё необходимое для жизни. И у всего этого был хозяин, с которым стоило найти общий язык. Хотя бы из практических соображений.

      Вообще-то вне операций рядом с Зимним Солдатом всегда кто-то был. Техники в отсеке, где его содержали, командование на базе, отряд поддержки. На самом деле его просто запрещено было оставлять одного, поскольку это вело к повышению уровня самосознания и, как следствие, психологической нестабильности. Сам Солдат этого не знал – только то, что его не оставляли одного. С этой точки зрения Локи прекрасно вписывался в ситуацию. Он был рядом, он достаточно ненавязчиво строил свою речь так, что она напоминала привычную приказную манеру, и при этом он был человеком, который не должен был ничего от Зимнего хотеть. Теоретически. И если не брать во внимание, что конкретно сейчас Локи куда-то достаточно спешно ушёл, ситуация была вполне располагающей к тому, чтобы избавиться наконец от напряжения последних дней. Тем более, что у Солдата опять было задание.

      Охранять дом. Видимо Локи опасается нападения. Это вызвало легкое любопытство. Вероятно, при случае имело смысл выяснить, с кем он может столкнуться. В целях повышения эффективности. К счастью, жилище было не слишком большое. Он быстро обследовал его сверху донизу и остался доволен результатом. В любом случае первым делом было нужно оружие. Конечно, самое главное и полезное всегда было при нем – рука. Зимний потратил несколько минут на то, чтобы провести цикл диагностики. Кажется, несмотря на отсутствие должного обслуживания, всё работало как надо. На импровизированной кухоньке он нашёл подходящий нож, покрутил в пальцах, проверяя баланс, счёл относительно пригодным и пристроил за голенище армейского ботинка – уж коль скоро Локи настоял, чтобы он ходил в обуви. Второй этап подготовки был сложнее. Насколько Солдат помнил – точнее знал, можно сказать, на интуитивном уровне – ему не приходилось заниматься охраной. Только нападениями. Приказ Локи шёл в разрез с его знаниями… Но при этом оставался приказом. Постояв минут пять в центре комнаты, Солдат решил подойти к вопросу творчески, если это можно было бы так назвать. Еще раз изучив периметр, расположение окон и дверей, имеющуюся мебель и потенциальные проблемы, он приступил к перестановке. Задача, формально, была простой: представить себе, как бы он сам стал нападать на тех, кто мог бы скрываться в таком домике, а потом попытаться организовать внутреннее пространство так, чтобы по возможности усложнить самому себе задачу. Убрать места сна и сидения с простреливаемых зон, затруднить элементами мебели передвижение от наиболее удобных точек входа и, наоборот, облегчить пути отступления на всякий случай… Разработать схему оказалось проще, чем привести ее в исполнение. К тому моменту, как Зимний добился более-менее приемлемого результата, у него разболелась голова от непривычно напряженных раздумий и заныло поверхностно затянувшееся ранение, полученное пару дней назад. Однако он был доволен собой и, в порыве вдохновения, даже аккуратно расположил найденный в подвале коврик примерно в центре помещения. А потом некоторое время стоял и смотрел на него, пытаясь понять, зачем это сделал. Всё сводилось к эстетическим соображениям, и от этого головная боль только усиливалась. Успокоив себя тем, что потенциальные нападающие могут на нем поскользнуться, Зимний, наконец, посчитал, что сделал всё, что мог, и успокоился.

 

      Лучшим способом абстрагироваться от Тора всегда была, есть и будет охота. Локи засел в засаде, держа в пальцах наколдованные метательные ножи – один бросок стоил прошлым врагам жизни, что уж говорить о его нынешней цели. Олень – тот самый, что не давал покоя весь день – мирно расхаживал меж елей, грациозно огибал прогнувшиеся под тяжестью нижние ветви и чутко водил ушами, реагируя на каждый мало-мальски слышимый шум. Локи практически не дышал, разве что зубами стучал от нетерпения, а не холода. Мороз, крепнувший к вечеру, дискомфорта не приносил, только вселял какой-то неуёмный адреналин, остро бьющий по нервам. Втянув свежий воздух в лёгкие, Локи осторожно выпрямился, опираясь о ствол ели и не сводя взгляда со своей цели. Животное, инстинктивно почуяв исходящие от него волны угрозы, вскинуло голову и рвануло вперёд, оставляя Локи опять ни с чем. Выругавшись, он что есть мочи треснул кулаком по коре дерева – на макушку тут же упал пласт снега. Забормотав проклятья в адрес оленя, которому вдруг приспичило пожить подольше и подальше от людей, Локи замотал головой, вытащил из-за шиворота жменю колючего льда и зашвырнул за спину.

      Выслеживать, находиться в тени не только великолепного братца, но и всех остальных, переступать тише, чем шелестит листва, – Локи обучался этому не год и не два. По мидгардским меркам он вовсе засиделся на скамейке запасных, набивая свою голову теорией и оставляя практику на потом. Сейчас же, перепрыгивая сугробы и сломанные деревья, валяющиеся на земле, Локи не собирался притормаживать и тем более останавливаться: юркий олень маячил в десяти метрах от него, в такой непозволительной близости, что стоило выпустить магический импульс – и охота бы завершилась. Но хотелось быть честным хотя бы со зверем, который, в отличие от Локи, действительно был на грани жизни и смерти. Впрочем, в любой момент можно оставить оленя в покое, загонять до изнеможения и отправиться домой с пустыми руками, однако что-то там внутри требовало крови, сражения и воинского запала. Локи, который вроде как теперь альтруист, на зверьё свою доброту и внимание не распространял – одним больше, одним меньше, в самом-то деле. Если убьёт не он, то этим займутся волки – если, конечно, таковые здесь обитают. Вдруг вспомнились ётунхеймские монстры огромного размера, которым любой ас был на один зубок. Зябко поведя плечами, Локи припал к земле – олень замедлился, словно потерял смысл к бегству, принюхался к чему-то и пошёл вглубь леса намного осторожней, чем раньше. Локи оставалось только двинуться следом, огибая ели и стараясь не угодить ступнёй в чью-нибудь нору.

      Он думал, точнее, очень странно для самого себя задумывался о том, как отреагирует на свежее мясо Солдат. Локи совершенно не знал, испугается тот или обрадуется, но получить дозу искренних эмоций за долгую охоту было бы хорошей платой. По крайней мере, оленина на вкус ничем не хуже другого мяса, а есть крупы с перетёртыми сухими овощами каждый день надоело бы уже через неделю. Не обговаривая это с Зимним, Локи сразу решил, что оба останутся под крышей как минимум полмесяца – с Солдата сойдёт этот болезненно уставший вид, а с Локи – высокомерные повадки принца. Так или иначе, взаимовыгода была очень неплохой. Но обсудить дальнейший план совместного проживания и вывести хоть какие-то правила (к примеру, Локи терпеть не мог, когда кто-то смотрел, как он спит, так что придётся оттащить раскладное кресло во вторую «комнату» за ширму) стало задачей первостепенной важности. Даже если Солдат не согласится, в чём Локи сомневался, в любую секунду можно было напомнить, кто в доме хозяин, а кого притащили за шкварник с самыми лучшими намерениями.

      Если бы не концентрация, то Локи свалился бы с обрыва, когда ему удалось поймать оленя поперёк тельца – зверь взбрыкнул, дёрнулся и попытался вырваться, но вошедший в кураж Локи держал крепко. Ноги заскользили по наледи, охотник и его жертва вдвоём рухнули в снег, что позволило оленю сбежать, а Локи – разозлиться окончательно.

      - Да чтоб тебя! – громко крикнул он, замахиваясь. Нож, блеснувший в его ладони, пролетел у зверя между ушами и потерялся где-то в белизне поляны. Копытца оленя звонко застучали по камням, постепенно затихая на западе. Локи сел, обессилено бухнув ладонями по снегу, посидел пару секунд и лениво поднялся. Не надо было мысленно возвращаться в домик, где его дожидался Зимний – наверняка, думал Локи, с трофеем, - и терять весь настрой. Вот теперь и добычу потерял, и промок, и снова вспомнил про Тора, каждый раз беззлобно хохочущего с его, Локи, неудач.

      Стряхнув с плеч и локтей снег, Локи магией призвал нож обратно, замечая, что всё же успел задеть оленя – на светлом металле остались капельки крови, остывшие, но свежие. Вытерев его о ткань на бедре, Локи повернулся в сторону домика, намереваясь дойти хотя бы до темноты, которая постепенно скатывалась сверху вниз. Но оставлять дело незаконченным?.. Нет, твёрдо решил Локи, раз уж гонялся за оленем, как пёс, то стоило довести до конца. Шагнув в сторону, он увидел на снегу ручеёк крови и присел, собрав порозовевший снег пальцами.

      Олень лежал всего в двух минутах ходьбы, недвижимый и мёртвый. Локи не то чтобы удивился – скорее, озадачился и немного расстроился. Впрочем, это не помешало ему заявить свои права на тушку, раз законный убивец поблизости не обнаружился. Подойдя к окровавленному зверю, Локи вдруг остановился, прислушиваясь к своим чувствам. Что-то мешало чувствовать себя в безопасности. Кто-то, если быть точнее, – но кто именно, Локи так и не понял, – как сверху упало нечто тяжёлое, брякнувшее железом и пропахшее тлеющей древесиной. Земля и небо перед глазами слились в одну бело-серую полосу, за шиворотом стало холодно, а на рёбрах сжался чей-то стальной захват, лишая и без того выдавленного массой нападавшего воздуха.

 

 

## Глава третья. 59 градусов по Фаренгейту

      На самом деле Зимнему Солдату было не впервой проводить время в одиночестве. Он знал – хоть и не представлял откуда, – что способен часы находиться в состоянии ожидания. Он умел сидеть в засаде. Смутно помнил ощущение упирающегося в плечо приклада снайперской винтовки и гладкого пластика под пальцами, когда секунды складывались в минуты, минуты в часы, а всё сводилось к созерцанию мира в перекрестье оптического прицела. Он умел отключать сознание, входя в своеобразный режим ожидания, когда мысли исчезали, даже дыхание и сердцебиение замедлялось. В общем, в любой другой ситуации он бы не испытывал сложностей. В любой другой ситуации у него был бы приказ. Сейчас с этим была проблема аж по двум пунктам. Во-первых, приказ охранять дом был слишком размытым и неопределенным. Во-вторых… А почему он вообще должен был подчиняться приказам Локи? Эта мысль пришла в голову Солдата спустя минут десять ожидания и обосновалась там с неумолимостью приближающейся ночи. Она не давала покоя, заставляла нервно постукивать пальцами по поверхности стола, мерять шагами комнату и тащила за собой прочие, не менее тревожные мысли. Например, куда Локи делся? Почему Солдат решил ему доверять? Где они вообще находятся? Додумав до этой стадии, Зимний осознал, что больше торчать в четырёх стенах не может. Охранять дом? Окей, будет охранять, но снаружи. Заодно разведает местность.

      Сборы заняли пару минут, и вот Солдат уже решительно шагнул из протопленной избушки в наступающие сумерки. Странно, но сейчас снег не вызывал у него каких-то неординарных эмоций. Просто элемент ландшафта - не слишком удобный для побега, но зато вполне подходящий для преследования. Ноги утопали в нем достаточно глубоко, впрочем Солдат вполне восстановил силы, чтобы это не влияло на скорость его передвижения. Самым неприятным было то, что мороз въедался в металлический протез, проникая глубоко под одежду и вызывая покалывание на стыке бионики и тела. Очень неприятное ощущение. Но терпимое, как и всё остальное.

      Визуальный осмотр показал, что их прибежище стоит в глухом лесу. Намеков на поселение или дорогу не было. Лишь сосны да редкий подлесок окрест. Это позволило предположить, что их приютило какое-то зимовье или лесной приют. Возможно, Локи просто лесник, который наблюдает за этой территорией, отгоняет браконьеров, заботится о животных… Не то чтобы у Солдата был богатый опыт общения с лесниками, но Локи в этот образ не вписывался от слова «совсем».

      Расширяющейся спиралью Зимний углублялся в лес, внимательно осматриваясь по сторонам и прислушиваясь, запоминая расположение и приметы. Где-то была сваленная сосна, где-то огромный пень, проталина, чьи-то следы… Так, стоп. Наткнувшись на цепочку характерных углублений в снегу, Зимний напружинился и сфокусировался, буквально обращаясь в слух. Не прошло и минуты как издалека донесся искаженный расстоянием и эхом голос, а потом шум. Больше всего Солдат сейчас жалел, что у него нет зимнего камуфляжа. Медленно, пригибаясь к земле, короткими перебежками между стволами деревьев, он побежал к источнику звука. К сожалению, тот не повторялся, а ориентироваться в лесу было сложно и непривычно, так что Солдат быстро понял, что затея ни к чему не приведет. Остановившись около очередной естественной изгороди какого-то бурелома, он крепко задумался о том, что делать дальше… И тут грянуло. Кто-то ломился к нему сквозь кусты, шумно и спешно, так что Солдат успел лишь развернуться и перевести протез в боевой режим. Бионика взвизгнула, перестраивая пластины, и тут прямо на Зимнего вылетел совершенно одуревшего вида олень, агрессивно наклонив рога и пятная снег за собой свежей кровью. Будь на месте Солдата кто-то другой, могло бы получится неприятно, но рефлексы Зимнего взяли верх над разумом. О том, что он вообще делает, он задумался, лишь уже почти вслепую врезав металлическим кулаком несчастному животному куда-то в область головы. Олень всхрапнул, завалился на бок и, пропахав носом снег, перестал подавать признаки жизни. Солдат шумно выдохнул и уставился на дело рук своих. Если он ошибся, и Локи всё-таки лесник, спасибо ему никто не скажет.

      Хотя с другой стороны, это ведь несколько десятков килограмм мяса. Свежего и вкусного. Это пропитание на долгое время. Учитывая, что они судя по всему застряли в этом лесу, лишним оно точно не будет. Надо только как-то эту тушу оттащить теперь до их обиталища, а там действовать по ситуации. На этой стадии в дело вступил рациональный подход - он, как выяснилось, не мог точно сказать, насколько отдалился от избушки и, как следствие, не мог решить, тащить добычу целиком или по кускам. Базовые инструкции ориентирования диктовали: найти точку повыше и провести топографическую рекогносцировку. У Солдата не было большого выбора, потому оглядевшись, он присмотрел ближайшую сосну, подпрыгнул, зацепившись за нижнюю ветку, подтянулся и быстро поднялся метров на семь, надеясь оттуда оглядеться. Впрочем, сюрпризы не закончились. Стоило это сделать, как снизу раздался шорох, а потом из всё тех же кустов появился человек. Сверху, да еще в сумерках, было непонятно, кто это, однако быстро стало ясно одно – кто бы это ни был, он точно положил глаз на оленя. А потом и руку. В целом это стало основным фактором, почему Зимний решил нанести превентивный удар. Это вполне обуславливалось ситуацией и его текущей позицией. Разжав пальцы, он рухнул вниз, с размаху впечатывая противника в снег и перехватывая в захват бионической руки. Прием всегда бы действенным и безотказным…

      ...До этого момента. Какая-то странная и не имеющая видимого источника сила буквально оторвала его от цели, которая проворно вывернулась и рванула в сторону, в то время как самого Солдата отшвырнуло в противоположную. Тряхнув головой и выплюнув моментально набившиеся в рот волосы – пожалуй, впервые Солдат действительно пожалел о потерянной маске, которую обычно носил на задания, – он осознал, что в нескольких метрах от него также прямо в снегу сидит Локи, такой же растрепанный и очевидно злой. Встретив сердитый взгляд, Зимний первым делом подумал: да, всё-таки, похоже, лесник.

 

      Локи чисто физически перестал обижаться на всех вокруг после того инцидента на мосту. Ну сбросили, ну не удержали, ну сам упал – какая теперь разница и зачем таить на кого-то обиду? Однако в этот раз всё было иначе. Плевать, что рёбра после встречи с Халком так окончательно и не зажили, ныли по дождливой погоде, а потом их же разворотил эльфийский монстр, и теперь свёрху сиганул этот... Ни один мидгарский язык не смог бы передать всю гамму расстроенных чувств по отношению к Солдату - человек окончательно пошатнул как и физическое, так и душевное здоровье Локи. Но одно было непростительно – убитый олень. Вот здесь осмысленность и природное спокойствие покидали бренное тело Локи со скоростью звука. Так что извиняться за магический всплеск, который он выпустил для самозащиты, Локи не собирался. Его взгляд метался от звериной тушки к глазам Зимнего и обратно, не находя ни единого зачатка угрызений совести, совершенно! 

      Из предистеричного состояния Локи вывел противный и ужасающий звук. Когда он осознал, что источник этого звука – он сам, точнее, скрипнувшие в движении зубы, - Локи осторожно поднялся на ноги, прижав одну ладонь к боку. Солдат не сводил с него взгляда, принимать вертикальное положение не собирался, да и вообще выглядел слегка ошеломлённым. Или не слегка. Настолько, чтобы Локи решил не добивать его своими нападками, собрал ладонями снег и потёр им лицо, сгоняя со щёк вспыхнувший злой румянец.

      - Ты хоть понимаешь, что сделал? – спросил он Зимнего. Солдат отвёл взгляд, посмотрел на оленя – Локи решил больше не смотреть на зверя во избежание рецидива истерики – и серьёзно кивнул.

      - Он выскочил на меня. Оттуда, - Солдат дёрнул подбородком в сторону примятых кустов. – Я ударил.

      - Ударил, - повторил за ним Локи. Вот так просто: ударил, а кто-то мёртв. Хорошо, что не Локи, а то получилось бы не совсем приятно. Рёбра затянутся, но дыра в голове – едва ли.

      - Он не мучился, вероятней всего, – зачем-то добавил Солдат.

      - Да какая мне разница, мучился – не мучился? – чудная абсурдная история. Впрочем, без летального исхода главных героев. Протянув руку, Локи со вздохом сказал: - Поднимайся ты уже. И тащи тушу к дому.

      Приказ был исполнен немедленно, хотя Солдат проигнорировал предложенную поддержку и достаточно долго примерялся, каким бы способом нести оленя. Локи же поднял вверх ладони, сразу показывая, что помогать не будет. В этот раз точно. Но за всю дорогу ни разу не упрекнул, даже когда оленьи рога зацепились за ствол одного из дерева, принося с собой жёсткий хруст ломающейся тонкой шеи. Обернувшегося Локи не перекосило от открывшегося вида, но губы всё равно скривились: голова зверя теперь болталась из стороны в сторону. Солдат, неудачно зацепившийся за дерево, смотрел куда угодно, только не на повторно закипающего Локи и безжизненное тельце, что покоилось в его крепких руках. При жизни-то олень не мучился, но после смерти наверстает упущенное. Наверное, стоило давать указания, используя больше конкретики.

      Совсем скоро пошёл снег, и без того плохая видимость стала просто густой чернотой вокруг. Локи, огибая ели и сосны, шёл немного медленней, чем раньше: самому-то идти нормально, но вот Солдат, приложивший оленя ещё пару раз о деревья, видел в темноте значительно хуже. Лучшим выходом из положения было поравняться с ним, идя плечом к плечу, но Локи сохранял вид оскорблённой невинности, которой не только по многострадальным бокам наваляли, так ещё и утащили из-под носа самый важный и желанный трофей. Бойкот не был объявлен вслух, но Локи верил, что Солдат поймёт. И как-нибудь всё же загладит свою вину. Верил он в это ровно до того момента, как зашел внутрь избушки.

 

      - Это что?

      Голос Локи звучал почти спокойно и почти ровно, но Солдат прекрасно знал, что это совершенно не показатель. Люди, окружавшие его раньше, тоже говорили обычно спокойно и сдержанно, однако дело свое знали и весьма болезненные и неприятные процедуры проводили чётко и без поблажек. Человек, обычно отдающий приказы, вовсе был истинным образцом спокойствия. Картину портила только его привычка бить Солдата по лицу – что Зимний откровенно не любил, – и отправлять в кресло для обнуления, – что Зимний не любил еще больше. Так или иначе, спокойствие Локи внушало опасения. В первую очередь потому, что Солдат не знал, что от него ждать. И то, что сейчас он указывал на злосчастный коврик – единственный элемент реорганизованного внутреннего пространства, которому у Солдата не было объяснения, – оптимизма тоже не добавляло.

      - Что это? – повторил хозяин дома.

      Бросив оленя на пол, Зимний перевел взгляд на коврик, хотел было сказать, что это потенциальная ловушка, сообразил, что прозвучало бы очень глупо, поэтому лишь вытянулся, вздернув подбородок и молча ожидая решения. Решил проявить своеволие? Что ж - молодец, сам нарвался.

      Локи тем временем направился к нему. Это уже было слегка угрожающе. Солдат инстинктивно отвел левую руку чуть назад на случай нападения. Где-то на периферии, казалось, раздался предсмертный писк бомбы. Дело было даже не в минутах – в каких-то долях секунды, за которые Локи трижды поменялся в лице и дважды изменил своё отношение к альтруизму в целом и к одному человеку в частности. Кровь стыла в жилах от ледяной магии, пробудившейся от злобы, затопляла собой рассудок и сжимала в капкан остатки самообладания. Когда его кто-то так раздражал в последний раз – одним убийством не обошлось. Было много крови, страдания и слёзных просьб о пощаде, однако это нисколько не помогло обидчику избежать своей участи. Желваки заходили на лице Локи, взгляд потяжелел, руки затряслись, и, казалось, всё – сейчас пострадает тот, кто не выполняет приказы. 

      - Когда я уходил, - почти шепотом начал Локи, - что я тебе сказал? Оставаться на месте, не так ли? Охранять мой дом.

      - Я и охранял, - кивнул Солдат; он чувствовал агрессию, но не мог понять причины, коврика тут было явно недостаточно. – Сначала внутри, но после – снаружи, исключая любую возможность нападения извне. 

      - Хорошо-о, - пророкотал Локи, делая еще шаг вперёд. – А зачем тогда ты попёрся в лес? Чтобы найти врага там? 

      - Осмотр местности и выявление слабых позиций, - отчитался Зимний. Он ведь не допустил ни единой ошибки за исключением оленя. И коврика. Опустив взгляд на потрепанную тушку, Солдат инстинктивно переступил через неё, скрывая обзор своими ногами. Локи стал стоять ещё ближе, ещё опасней. Он глубоко дышал, настолько сильно выдыхая, что Зимний мог чувствовать эти тёплые дуновения.

      - Тогда объясни мне, причём здесь олень, которого я – я! – выслеживал последние несколько часов?! – наконец, вспылил Локи, закричав в полный голос. Всё, плотина рухнула: больше никакой сдержанности, никакого альтруизма, никакой любви к охоте – только месть. – Мой олень, моя добыча – значит смерть должна была быть от моей руки. Не от твоей, - Локи боднул кулаком Солдата в левое плечо, сморщившись от встречи собственных костяшек с крепким металлом, - а от моей! Тебе понятно это или нет? О, конечно не понятно. Отвечай, когда с тобой говорят, не заставляй меня продолжать монолог! Ты же не стена, чтобы молчать, когда на тебя орут!

      Тор в этот момент уже бы треснул, да так, что Локи бы не смог разговаривать последующие недели три. Но Зимний стоически пережидал все выкрики и оскорбления, которыми сыпал разошедшийся Локи. Это немного удивляло, но по большей части только еще больше злило. 

      - Прекрати меня игнорировать и скажи хоть слово, а не стой истуканом, - выкрикнув в лицо Солдата, Локи уставился на него, не моргая. Зимний, нахмурившись, разомкнул губы и спросил: 

      - Ты злишься из-за оленя? 

      Локи отскочил от него на добрых полметра, задрав голову к потолку. Из-за перестановки – а её Локи тоже заметил, что, собственно, и стало последней каплей в переполненной чаше, – невозможно было сразу найти хоть что-нибудь, чем можно огреть по черепушке Солдата. Разве что закатать его в этот коврик, на котором Локи сейчас стоял, разделить по неровным кускам и выбросить куда-нибудь подальше. Вот он – отдых, о котором так давно мечталось. Тихий домишко в лесной глуши? Всё для вас, даже в комплект входит остолоп, переставляющий вещи за неизвестными целями и убивающий животных одним ударом руки. Полное отсутствие Тора, который хочет пихнуть в темницу? Пожалуйста, такого и не будет, зато взамен всегда можно попросить мидгардца, страдающего от нехватки приказов и власти над ним. Одиночество, тишина и прочие радости? Упс, накладочка вышла. 

      Солдат же смотрел на застывшего в одной позе Локи, искренне не понимая, что происходит. Он ни на секунду не сомневался в собственной правоте, в правильности выполнения приказов и в ясности своего ума. Странный Локи, накричавший ни за что, ответа на вопрос о вине Солдата давать явно не собирался. Кажется, ему просто нравилось стоять так, хотя у самого Зимнего давно бы затекла шея и устали ноги. 

      - Вот тебе бы понравилось, если бы у тебя дома всё поменяли без твоего ведома? – вдруг спросил Локи, зажмурившись. Голос у него всё ещё был раздражённый, грубый и слегка дрожал на гласных звуках. Правда, сжатые до хруста кулаки сжимались и разжимались, будто тот хотел выдавить из себя последние негативные эмоции. Солдат, услышав вопрос, помолчал ещё пару минут. 

      - Я не знаю, - со временем всё же ответил он. Локи перевёл на него взгляд, красноречиво приподнимая брови. - Не помню, чтобы у меня был дом.

      А ведь действительно – Локи как-то выбросил из головы размышления о том, что таит в себе новый знакомый. Биомеханический протез, навыки солдата – и такое же имя – вкупе с послушанием и стойкими ощущениями какого-то провала во времени создавали картину весьма и весьма занятную. Даже злиться как-то расхотелось. Локи пару раз вздохнул, оглядел комнату, которая теперь выглядела как-то чуждо и странно, и взглядом вернулся к всё ещё стоявшему на пороге Зимнему. Под его ногами всё также валялась оленья тушка, потихоньку капала кровь, а занесённый на подошве сапог снег растаял, превратившись в грязноватые лужицы. Закатив глаза от возможной предстоящей – очередной – уборки, Локи присел в кресло (пока нашёл его, то несколько раз подумал, что Солдат избавился от этого предмета мебели) и потёр переносицу пальцами. В доме было тихо и тепло, вот только нисколько не уютно. Дело ли в трупе животного? В крови и грязи на полу? В молчаливом и ожидающем приказа Солдате? Локи опять же не знал. Как-то странно это всё: вроде умный, а элементарные вещи и их смысл уловить не может. Или стоило смотреть проще, не ища постоянно какого-то подвоха или недомолвки? Замычав, Локи откинулся на спинку кресла, вытянув вперёд ноги, и тихо попросил – именно попросил, а не приказал:

      - Отнеси тушу вниз, там ледник в углу. Замок хлипкий, так что смело ломай – всё равно негоден. А утром придумаю, что с этим бедолагой делать.

      Зимний наклонился, чтобы поднять с пола оленя, бросил на Локи нечитаемый взгляд и вышел за дверь. Вернувшись через пару минут, он обнаружил, что тот уже спит, свесив ноги через подлокотник.

 

 

## Глава четвёртая. 100 градусов по Фаренгейту

      Сколько Солдат себя помнил – не так много на самом деле, но это всё, что у него было, – он сталкивался только с двумя эмоциями: страхом и равнодушием, граничащим с брезгливостью. Первое было ожидаемо, второе – привычно. Страх он видел в глазах своих жертв, если приходилось выполнять приказы контактным методом. Страхом были пропитаны действия членов технической команды. Само собой, им было запрещено его демонстрировать, только вот получалось далеко не у всех, особенно, когда у Солдата случались срывы. Так и должно было быть. Он был оружием. Очень опасным оружием, созданным, чтобы убивать. Отчасти поэтому тем, кто мог отдавать приказы, было на него наплевать, когда он был под контролем. А у них были свои способы держать его под контролем. Сколько Солдат себя помнил, только один человек проявил к нему что-то другое. Тот парень на мосту, а потом на геликарриере. В нем не было страха. Удивление, решимость, – радость? – но вот страха не было. Впрочем, нет, теперь в жизни Солдата таких людей было уже двое.

      Сказать, что произошедшее ошеломило Зимнего, значит не сказать ничего. Он послушно вышел на улицу, вытащив с собой злосчастного оленя, и замер, прислонившись спиной к закрытой двери. В голове было сумбурно и странно, в груди что-то тяжело бухало. Он понимал, что должен разобраться, но не знал в чем. Он выполнил приказ. Пусть и не так чётко, но всё же выполнил. И где-то на уровне инстинктов чувствовал, что раздражение Локи не было связано с этими неточностями. Было что-то еще… Он опустил оленя на землю и озадаченно коснулся своего левого плеча там, куда пихнул его Локи. Металл под тканью куртки был твёрдым. Раньше протеза касались только техники. Ему как-то и не приходило в голову такой мысли. Это тоже было очень странно.

      Вспомнилось, как Локи вытирал лицо снегом. Интересно зачем? Солдат наклонился, подобрал пригоршню прохладных белых кристаллов и потер щёки. Стало холодно и мокро. Еще более непонятно. А потом кожу защипало, и по всему телу будто прошла волна странной бодрости. Он распахнул глаза и прерывисто вздохнул. Локи… Надо просто спросить. Иногда Солдат решался задавать вопросы. Чаще всего это заканчивалось болью и белыми пятнами в воспоминаниях. Но редко, крайне редко, ему все-таки отвечали. Вероятно, был шанс, что и Локи ответит. Надо только сначала выполнить распоряжение. Определившись, он вновь поднял оленя и отправился к подвалу. Дверь и правда держалась «на соплях», и Зимний уже протянул руку, чтобы выдрать её с корнем, но остановился. В этот раз приказ Локи был достаточно чётким, только вот… Было ощущение, что он и так уже наломал сегодня дров. Поэтому он лишь осторожно сжал петлю замка бионической рукой, дожидаясь пока промерзший металл не хрустнет в пальцах, а затем затащил внутрь оленя и также аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь.

      В дом он вернулся полный решимости выяснить причину раздражения Локи, только вот сразу понял, что этому не суждено сбыться. Локи спал, уютно устроившись в кресле, и это показалось настолько... знакомым, что Солдат на несколько минут «завис», разглядывая его. Где-то на периферии сознания бродили воспоминания о том, что когда-то он уже видел что-то подобное, только вот в ясную картину они оформляться не желали. Солдат медленно и тихо стянул куртку, повесил на крючок около двери и замер, не зная, что делать. Свет Луны из-за окон и огня из камина раскидывали по комнате причудливую вереницу теней и бликов. Тускло поблескивала скопившаяся у порога лужа растаявшей грязи. Зимний посмотрел туда и вспомнил, что её не было, когда он уходил днём, чтобы изучить местность. Пробормотав себе под нос что-то про команду поддержки, в обязанности которой входило заметание следов после того, как Солдат выполнял задание, и которой так внезапно начало не хватать, он огляделся в поисках решения проблемы. На глаза попался все тот же коврик. Нахмурившись, Зимний оценил шансы, потом подхватил выбранный элемент интерьера за уголок и подтянул к двери, по возможности аккуратно прикрыв лужу. Общая картина выправилась. Следов больше не было заметно, и он счел задачу выполненной. Вообще в этом было даже какое-то странное удовольствие – не дожидаться чужих приказов, а выбирать задачи и выполнять их.

      Он также тихо присел к столу. Взгляд раз за разом возвращался к спящему Локи. Он точно когда-то видел кого-то вот также спящим. Кого-то другого. Задумавшись, он раз за разом прокручивал в голове информацию, полученную в музее. Кажется, это было связано с тем человеком. Со Стивом Роджерсом. Зимний задумчиво поскреб подбородок. Что-то во всей этой картине не складывалось. Он попытался представить себе Капитана Америка, вот так спящим в кресле, и не смог. Это был кто-то другой. Кто-то важный. Кто-то нуждающийся в защите. Нуждающийся в нем, в Баки Барнсе… Зимний вздрогнул, впервые осознанно примерив на себя это имя.

      В этот момент Локи вздохнул и, не просыпаясь, зарылся глубже в кресло, привлекая к себе внимание. Не задумываясь над своими действиями, Зимний встал, бесшумно прошел через комнату, взял с тахты плед и аккуратно накрыл им спящего мужчину. Если бы его кто-то спросил сейчас: зачем? – он бы не ответил. Просто появилось ощущение, что так надо сделать. Тень воспоминаний, что когда-то он уже так делал, и это было правильно. Вернувшись за стол, он занял удобную позу и застыл, слушая лесные шорохи, потрескивание огня в камине и дыхание спящего человека. Вот уже неделя, как он был сам по себе. Несмотря на все встряски сегодняшнего дня, ему впервые было спокойно.

 

      Локи проснулся от тягостного ощущения чужого присутствие. Не раскрывая глаз, он на слух определил местонахождение субъекта – кухня, обеденный стол или край варочной плиты, - прокрутил в голове пару вариантов защиты и нападения и сконцентрировался на собственной магии. Рано или поздно к нему должны были приблизиться, и тогда… Волшба толчком отозвалась в сжатом кулаке, когда кто-то навис над ним, и Локи резко открыл глаза. 

      Зимний смотрел прямо, сверху вниз, но не высокомерно или гордо, как обычно делал сам Локи, а несколько озадаченно. Ему даже перехотелось нападать на него, магический поток иссяк и затих где-то в нервных окончаниях. Немая сцена продлилась ещё пару мгновений, пока шея Локи не превратилась в одну ноющую болевую точку. Потерев её ладонью, он принял более-менее выгодное положение – или попросту сел ровно на своём заде – и вдруг обнаружил, что с его ног съехал плед. Как-то не помнилось, чтобы ночью он вставал и укутывался в тёплую ткань, так что логически можно было прийти только к одному выводу: его накрыли. Да, вот прям заботливо, подаваясь какому-нибудь трепетному порыву. И, главное, не кто-нибудь (хотя Локи, по правде говоря, не отказался бы и от толики чьего-нибудь ухаживания), а Солдат. Локи раскрыл рот, потому что хотел поблагодарить его и сказать, что тот прощён, но почему-то не смог. На шее стало горячо, ощущение потекло ниже, по груди, и замерло где-то под ребёрными дугами. Если была бы возможность, Локи моментально дал себе хорошую затрещину. Но не при Зимнем же, который, казалось, даже не моргал. Со стороны это в любом случае выглядело бы странно – такое самобичевание – так что Локи облизал губы, приподнимая брови, и тихонько буркнул: 

      - Доброе утро? 

      - Давно уже утро, – Солдат дёрнулся на голос.

      Он нахмурился и отстранился на моральном уровне – в общем, пришёл в своё каждодневное состояние. Не то чтобы Локи знал, как Зимний выглядел в любой другой день до их встречи, но мог предположить. Поднявшись на ноги и от души захрустев суставами – Солдат посмотрел как-то очень понимающе, – Локи упёр кулаки в бока и кивнул самому себе. Потом перевёл взгляд на потемневший от воды коврик и прикрыл ладонью глаза. Точно, уборка. «Уборка, а не просто сокрытие следов», - мысленно он обратился к Солдату. Зимний в очередной раз остался в неведении ментальных посылов, так что его совесть Локи так и не разбудил. Зато вспомнил: завтрак. Есть хотелось до ужаса. 

      У мидгардцев было принято начинать день с чашки горячего кофе, который априори не давал Локи заряд бодрости, а только раздражал вкусовые и обонятельные рецепторы, но ведь традиция... Так что Солдату было предложено набрать поблизости воды и заодно разведать обстановку. Избавившись тем самым от него на ближайшие полчаса, Локи залил в чайник воду, которой было в избытке в кране, подведенном к снегосборнику и задумчиво уставился на полки, куда были перетащены армейские запасы. Ещё одна привычка у людей – жевать с утра крупы. Локи крепко задумался: если он приготовит овсянку – этого будет достаточно, чтобы набраться сил и не проголодаться до самого обеда? Или всё же спуститься вниз, отрезать от оленя ногу и закинуть её на огонь? Конечно, решать самому было сложновато – без поддержки второго лица, которому, собственно, и придётся есть приготовленное, - да и делать это всё в одиночку было слегка скучно. Зря он отослал Солдата, вот действительно зря. Надо было задействовать где-нибудь здесь – например, заставить держать коврик над камином до тех пор, пока не просохнет каждая ворсинка. А, нет, нельзя – Локи вспомнил, что пообещал самому себе быть более добрым и внимательным к людям. Хотя, это же Солдат – ему приказ был бы только в радость. Окончательно решив, что делать дальше, Локи потянулся за коробкой с овсянкой, заодно уронив на пол невесть откуда взявшуюся манную крупу, рассыпав её по тумбам и полу. Хорошо, спишет на вдруг упавшую полку. 

      Вернувшийся Зимний неуклюже переступил белые слипшиеся комки, некогда бывшие манкой, – Локи залил их водой, искренне считая, что так ототрётся быстрей, - и бухнул на стол полное ведро. Отчитался, что вокруг дома всё спокойно, и что снег подчистую убрал любые следы. Так что их не найдут по кровавой тонкой дорожке, что вчера оставил за собой Солдат. И добавил, что видел на юге ещё одного оленя – если Локи захочется поохотиться, он мешать не будет. Наверное. Постарается, если что. Локи на прерывистый сухой монолог ответил что-то вроде: «М-м, да-да, ага, всё, отбой», – на новость о возможной добыче отреагировал, скривив губы, и отставил ведро в угол, где о нём тут же и позабыл. Зато водрузил на стол тарелку, от которой поднимался прозрачный пар, и приглашающе махнул рукой. Завтракали в тишине. Солдат восполнял энергетический запас организма, а Локи, судя по виду, думал о чём-то своём, так что Зимний не лез с расспросами, хотя и было немного интересно. Непонимание, как следствие вчерашней эмоциональной вспышки, почему-то пробудило желание узнать, что там Локи обдумывает, однако повода не было. Зачерпнув ещё порцию овсянки, Солдат проглотил кашу. Это совсем не то, чем его кормили раньше. 

      - Вкусно, - сказал он Локи, чьё лицо после этих слов вытянулось, а взгляд впился в тарелку. 

      Он так удивился, будто узнал, что в его еде – яд, и он налакался его на две жизни вперёд. Зимний опешил от такой реакции, осторожно отложив ложку в сторону. Необходимо было проанализировать ситуацию. Неужели правда яд? Кто и когда успел его подложить? Видимо, Локи отвлёкся от готовки на пару минут, чтобы, например, сходить по нужде, вот тогда-то враг и проник на кухню. Это же и объясняет наличие на полу разбросанной крупы: кто-то был неаккуратен, возможно, недостаточно опытен, чтобы сделать всё без видимых улик. Если всё правильно, то крайне необходимо вывести токсины из крови. Ему вряд ли что-то угрожает, – его организм выдерживал и не такое, – но необходимо не дать умереть Локи. Почему-то его жизнь встала на планку выше, чем собственная. Зимний упёрся ладонями на стол, приподнимаясь, но Локи, чьи уши запылали как при лихорадке (началось, вот они – первые признаки отравления), закашлялся и странно принялся лепетать.

      - Да. Да, я готовлю вкусно. А ты не знал? Вот теперь знаешь. Знаешь. Но я не какая-нибудь кухарка! В следующий раз будешь сам готовить, в обед, точно. Я проконтролирую, потому что не уверен, что ты это умеешь. Не хотелось бы потом есть что-то… что-то не самое лучшее, - Локи выдал это всё как на духу, а после в один глоток выпил всё содержимое стакана. Кофе был горячим, горьким – сахара не нашлось, почему-то, - но Локи не заметил. Закинул в себя ещё половину порции овсянки, вытер губы и ретировался в сторону кресла. Солдат, потерявший нить повествования уже после первого «да», проследил за ним взглядом, пристально осмотрел свою тарелку и скрепя сердце доел. 

      Локи затих где-то в комнате. Не оставлять же посуду на столе, откуда она всегда может упасть и разбиться? Так Зимний и думал: не оставлять, а убрать хотя бы в раковину, которая и так уже была завалена столовыми приборами и кружками. В доме находились только Локи и Солдат, но посуды, казалось, хватит на целый гарнизон. Что-то неприятное ворочалось внутри, когда Зимний смотрел на этот беспорядок. То ли нелюбовь к хаосу и беспорядку, то ли выверенный военный характер бунтовал, потому что всё было не по предписанию. Солдат помнил, к чему приводило самокопание – головная боль, тяжесть в грудной клетки, тремор правой руки, лишняя нервозность и прочее, - так что лучше было поступать, как того требовали механические рефлексы, а не осмысленные умозаключения. Вымыть тарелки, ложки и поставить всё на полку – задача из самых лёгких. По крайней мере, так казалось. 

      А в комнате в это время Локи сел, сложив ладони и зажав их между коленок. Словно провинившийся маленький принц, которого вот-вот должен был позвать Один в тронный зал и прилюдно отчитать за пакости. Но он ничего не сделал. Ни-че-го. Разве что приготовил завтрак, вкусный, как оказалось. И теперь внутри Локи был чудесный эмоциональный раздрай, причиной которого был нелепый и скомканный комплимент. И комплимент ли вообще? Локи не знал, как реагировать. «Я человек, и ничто человеческое мне не чуждо» - только он человеком не был, хотя и испытывал те же чувства, что и мидгардцы. Похвала была настолько приятной, что он невольно зарделся. И это тот, кто примеряет на себя маски, как нечто должное и само собой обязующееся. Подумалось, что надо опять сбежать на свежий воздух – но Солдат, конечно же, полетит следом. Снова будет какая-нибудь ссора или даже дойдёт до драки. Драться Локи не хотел – всё и так болело, что ни вздохнуть, ни продохнуть. Значит, посидит тихонечко в уголке – авось, про него и забудут. 

      Вести себя, как смущённая девчонка, богу и царю не подобало. Но Локи не мог ничего сделать, чтобы заставить себя подняться с кресла и приняться за запланированную уборку. Солдат на кухне чем-то гремел, тарахтел, звенел – нервы не выдерживали, когда слышался дикий звук падающего металла или шорох щётки по дну чашки. Локи скрипел зубами, считал от одного до ста и обратно, прокручивал в голове цитаты из старых фолиантов, но когда на пол, судя по всему, полетела одна из тарелок – рывком поднялся и заскочил обратно в кухню. Как и ожидалось, порядок сам не материализовался, а вот беспорядок значительно разросся. Зимний, стоя в этом кавардаке, злобно зыркал то в полную раковину, то на грязные белые разводы от середины тумбы. Локи вздохнул. 

      - Ты решил, что не стоит заморачиваться с мытьём посуды, а просто разнести её в пух и прах? Похвальный мыслительный процесс, хотя и в корне неверный. Оставь, - мягко попросил Локи, когда Солдат наклонился к осколкам. Хорошо, что додумался собирать их металлической рукой – меньше поранится, и Локи не придётся бегать по дому и искать аптечку. 

      - Нужно убрать, - ответил Солдат, впервые ослушавшись приказа и отметив про себя, что это странно и неожиданно слишком приятно, вот просто взять и не подчиниться даже в такой мелочи. Он осторожно собрал наиболее острые куски белого стекла, сложил их в одну кучу и уставился на Локи, безмолвно спрашивая, куда можно их пристроить. 

      - А, сюда давай, - Локи нашёл картонный плотный пакет, раскрыл его, чтобы Зимнему было удобней, и подождал, когда Солдат выбросит остатки тарелки. Скрутив пакет, он положил его поближе к выходу с кухни, чтобы не забыть отнести или на улицу, или в подвал. Повторения поломки он допустить не мог, поэтому оттеснил Солдата от раковины – тому это очень не понравилось, судя по взгляду и поджатым губам, - и принялся сам мыть посуду. Зимний топтался рядом, не зная, куда себя деть, поэтому Локи, посмотрев на него, как на неугомонного мальца, протянул свёрнутое полотенце.

      - Только ничего не разбей в этот раз. Я мою – ты вытираешь и ставишь посуду вон на ту полку. Приказ ясен? 

      Солдат кивнул. Локи на мгновение показалось, что тот был готов улыбнуться, но наваждение ушло вместе с водой, слившейся в канализацию. Сжав в ладони бок кружки, Локи, стараясь не отвлекаться, елозил по ней скользкими от пены пальцами, сошкрябывая прилипшие сгустки кофе. Солдат дожидался чего-нибудь вымытого, поднимая и опуская полотенце в руках. Взяв из рук Локи кружку, он вытер её и убрал, куда было сказано. Дело сдвинулось с мёртвой точки и пошло очень даже хорошо. Вдвоём убираться оказалось чуточку неудобно (Солдат постоянно зажимал Локи у тумбы, когда тянулся к новому предмету из посуды), но зато быстрей и - Локи не верил, что думает в таком ключе, – веселей. Даже когда Зимний, забирая у него ложку, уронил её обратно в мыльную воду и обрызгал Локи, тот только смахнул со своего лица пену и размазал её пальцами по щеке Солдата, искренне рассмеявшись, и тут же замер, поняв, что произошло. Стало не до веселья. Солдат воззрился на Локи, ожидая разъяснений, а Локи чуть было не ушёл обратно в своё кресло – умирать со стыда. Хотя ничего постыдного не было: он просто действовал на автомате, капельку заигравшись. 

      Так или иначе, но с посудой они разобрались, использовали ту воду, что принёс Зимний перед завтраком, чтобы вымыть полы – увы, пришлось объяснять Солдату, что одним и тем же полотенцем нельзя мыть всё вокруг, это же не какая-нибудь волшебная тряпочка, - и даже сорвали паутину, про которую Локи забыл в первый день. В целом, он остался доволен. Солдат тоже, наверное. Была же причина, по которой он вспомнил про коврик и то, что там всё ещё лужа. Так и перебрались в главную комнату. Локи критически осмотрел перестановку, в который раз поражаясь – ну нельзя же делать всё по одному собственному желанию, не спросив перед этим его. 

      - Если смотреть через окно – кресло стояло на самой выгодной для выстрела позиции. Могло задеть, когда ты спишь, - вербально возразил Солдат, когда его заставили перетаскивать кресло на место. – На кровати тоже было небезопасно спать. 

      - Но ты же спал – и ничего, никто не убил, - парировал Локи, задумчиво покусав нижнюю губу. – Ещё ближе к камину. Вот так, да. Подай тряпку. 

      - Стоит закрыть ставни, - продолжил Зимний, нащупав в холодной воде кусок ткани и протянув его Локи. Тот быстро протёр каминную полку. – В целях повышения…

      - Безопасности, я помню, - закончил за него Локи. – Но тогда днём будет темень. Ведро подвинь. 

      Солдат беспрекословно выполнил просьбу-приказ, поставив ведро почти у самых ног Локи. Чтобы лишний раз не тягать туда-сюда. Нет, он не ленился, просто в целях повышения эффективности... И тут Локи, который как раз закончил с камином, развернулся и, не глядя, пошёл прямо. Споткнулся о ведро, перевернул его и полетел носом в лоб Солдата...

      – Осторожно, мелкий! – Зимний поймал его в паре сантиметров от своего лица; почти рефлекторно, бросив при этом фразу, вовсе не подходящую к ситуации.

      Такое ощущение, будто ему это привычно. Будто он не раз так делал. Локи задержал дыхание, оказываясь прямиком напротив серых внимательных глаз. В этот раз замерли оба. Вот так внезапность. Поразительная внезапность, всем внезапностям внезапность! Отойдя от шока, он, скользя ногами по воде, выровнялся, держась пальцами за плечи Солдата, замечая, что чуть выше ростом. Буквально на три дюйма. И не заметил ведь раньше… 

      - Воду вытираешь ты, - приглушённо выдохнул Локи, все еще чувствуя на своём теле уверенное сжатие пальцев. Ещё чуть-чуть – и раскрошили бы кости, такими сильными они казались, но Зимний держал очень осторожно, порядком бережней, чем хрупкую стеклянную посуду. – А потом на отдых по кроватям. 

      После такой поддержки сил злиться не осталось. Зимний кажется вовсе выпал в какую-то прострацию – распоряжение понял буквально, вскоре завалившись на тахту и оставив Локи его «любимое» кресло. 

      Уставившись в потолок, на этот раз уже лёжа, Локи скрестил на груди руки. Да что ж это такое-то…

 

 

## Глава пятая. 131 градус по Фаренгейту

      Тишина в избушке нарушалась лишь треском полений в очаге и тихим дыханием. Солдат лежал, честно пытаясь заснуть. Получалось не очень хорошо - стоило закрыть глаза и в памяти всплывали какие-то неясные образы, обрывки разговоров, странные ощущения. К категории последних относилась тактильная память, оставшаяся с момента, когда он удержал Локи от падения. Вроде бы очень проходной эпизод, но Солдат раз за разом возвращался к нему, будто бы пытаясь вычленить для себя что-то принципиально важное. Дыхание того самого Локи с другого конца комнаты не способствовало концентрации. Зимний и не заметил, как начал прислушиваться. Неровные выдохи с лёгким сопением были слишком шумными для спящего человека. Особенно учитывая, что Зимний вдоволь наслушался этого прошлой ночью. Спустя девяносто четыре минуты наблюдений он полностью укрепился в своей правоте.

      - Ты не спишь, - заметил он негромко.

      Сопение на пару мгновений прервалось, а потом возобновилось, став показательно громче. Солдат повернул голову на звук. 

      - И что с того? - всё-таки раздался через несколько минут недовольный голос Локи.

      - Зачем отдых, если никто из нас в нем не нуждается? - поинтересовался Зимний. - Это нерационально.

      Со стороны кресла раздалось сердитое бормотание про нерациональность притаскивания в дом кого не попадя.

      - Окей, у тебя есть какие-то более рациональные, - Локи не отказал себе в удовольствии ядовито выделить это слово, хоть уже и не надеялся, что Солдат оценит, - предложения? Или тебя учили только задавать глупые вопросы? 

      - Меня учили не задавать вопросов, - невозмутимо откликнулся Зимний. 

      Локи поднял с подушки голову, посмотрел на него как на идиота и рухнул обратно. 

      - Займись чем-нибудь, если хочешь, - наконец, милостиво разрешил он, спустя ещё минут двадцать.

      Солдат почти сразу сел на тахте, - повернувший к нему голову Локи был готов поклясться, что не ошибся, - заинтересованно ожидая продолжения. 

      - Что? - спросил он, спустя минут пять игры в гляделки.

      - Активность, - напомнил Солдат, даже не подозревая, что как никогда близок к приказу пробежать кругов сто вокруг их избушки... Ну или по прямой в случайно выбранном направлении... Локи нервно потёр лоб, отгоняя искушение. 

      - Я не знаю... - протянул он, подложив согнутую в локте руку под голову и задумчиво глядя в потолок. - Какого рода активность?

      - Физическая, - с готовностью пояснил Солдат; Локи тяжко вздохнул.

      - Ну попрыгай что ли... Там, отжимания поделай... - Локи еще не успел закончить фразу, как Солдат закопошился, освобождая место, и асгардец сообразил, что к такому его психика, пожалуй, всё-таки не готова. - Так, стоп, стоп! Я передумал! 

      Он резко сел и замахал руками, привлекая внимание. Солдат остановился и повернулся к нему. Локи в очередной раз вздохнул и потёр щёки ладонями.

      - Иди лучше дров наколи, - в итоге распорядился он. - Твоя эта... рука отлично для такой работы подойдет. 

      Зимний скосил взгляд на бионическое плечо, будто бы даже обиженно хмыкнул и направился к двери, через пару минут скрываясь за ней. Локи проследил за ним взглядом и, лишь оставшись в одиночестве, шумно выдохнул и откинулся обратно на подушку. Вот только физической активности им и не хватало.

 

      С улицы доносился явственно слышный шум, что наглядно свидетельствовало о том, что Солдат нашёл, куда применить излишек энергии в организме. Оставшийся в тепле дома Локи думал о проблемах физической активности. Точнее об их отсутствии у него самого. Конечно, их с Тором - как и положено асгардским принцам - с детства готовили быть воинами. Но если братцу утомительные тренировки, упражнения с оружием и постоянные спарринги были в радость, то Локи при любой возможности старался увильнуть, предпочитая книги мечу или боевому посоху. Ну а с определённого возраста само понятие "физическая активность" изменило для него смысл, став атрибутом того, чем занимаются вдвоём за закрытыми дверями спальни. Или не спальни... Или не вдвоём... 

      Локи потряс головой, отвлекаясь от неуместных мыслей, и тут же понял, что уже поздно - образ молчаливого и вечно хмурого Солдата опасно балансировал на грани между "с чего бы?" и "а почему бы и нет?". Локи всегда знал, что любопытство его погубит, но вот быть раздавленным чудом мидгардской науки и инженерной мысли как-то совсем не улыбалось. С другой стороны Солдату же можно было просто приказать... Так и эдак покрутив в голове эту мысль, Локи пришёл к выводу, что это как-то мерзко даже для него.

 

      Впрочем, стоило Зимнему вновь появиться на пороге - разгоряченному, раскрасневшемуся по вечернему морозцу, растрепанному и совершенно определённо довольному собой, - как Локи моментально пересмотрел свои представления о мерзости, физической активности и в целом о перспективах проживания под одной крышей. Из-под опущенных ресниц он внимательно наблюдал за тем, как Солдат снимает куртку, разминает плечи, поводит сильными руками... Что-то во всем этом было знакомое, и Локи понадобилась пара минут, чтобы сообразить, что - отдаленно, конечно, - но Солдат напоминал Тора. Такой же крепкий, уверенный, хоть и ниже ростом. Без шумности братца, без его несдержанности, без проблем с правом наследования... Короче, как Тор, но без всех минусов. Локи так увлекся этой мыслью, что даже не заметил, как Солдат протопал к тахте и вновь завалился на неё, на этот раз, судя по всему, достаточно быстро уснув. А вот Локи теперь окончательно стало не до сна.

      Закончилось это тем, что он бесшумно скользнул со своего кресла и подкрался к спящему мужчине. Зимний спал на спине, вытянувшись, будто по привычке, наверняка чутко, так что Локи почти даже дышать перестал. Впрочем, не настолько, чтобы не обратить внимание на то, что Солдат улегся спать, как был в одежде, явно давно не стиранной и изрядно пропотевшей. Привитая с детства чистоплотность взяла верх, и, поморщившись, Локи также незаметно вернулся на своё место. Ох, не зря матушка говаривала, прежде чем что-то трогать, это надо помыть. Опять устроившись на импровизированной кровати, Локи прикинул, что грядущий день может получиться весьма интересным.

 

      Утром он всячески показывал, что ничего странного или неожиданного в эмоциональном плане не произошло. Что это не Локи пялился на спящего Солдата, что не у него в голове творилось черти что, и то, что он собирался приказать – ни в коем разе не связанно с заинтересованностью какого-то бы ни было рода. Зимний, сидя на тахте, ни о чём не догадывался. А Локи ликовал – потому что если бы Солдат сразу понял, что от него потребуется, то пришиб бы не задумываясь. Жить хотелось, тем более, впереди было столько всего заманчивого. Походив мимо, Локи окончательно переключил на себя всё внимание Зимнего, нахмурился и приподнял в неудовольствии нос. Принцесса прям, а не асгардский принц, но чего ситуация требовала, то Локи и творил.

      - Когда ты в последний раз принимал душ? 

      - Перед заданием, - честно сообщил Солдат. - Часть процедуры подготовки. 

      - Когда это было? 

      Зимний задумался на пару секунд, а потом кивнул своим мыслям:

      - Восемь дней и четырнадцать часов назад. Примерно, - пожалуй, впервые в его голосе прозвучали извиняющиеся нотки, но Локи конкретно сейчас на них внимания не обратил.

      - О, - высказался он, закатив глаза. Это же надо какой кошмар – сам Локи просиживал в купальнях от трёх до пяти часов, пока не вылезал, скрипя от чистоты, и никто во всём Асгарде не имел права вытаскивать его из воды без видимой на то причины. – Слышал когда-нибудь о зловредных бактериях между пальцев ног? 

      Солдат скосил взгляд на свою обувь, будто мог видеть сквозь неё. То, что даже собственный организм способен продуцировать опасность, было не слишком приятной новостью. Конечно, о таком он не знал, но Локи ведь расскажет? Локи рассказал: 

      - Так вот, они называются грибком – не тем съедобным, что валяется в сушеном виде на кухне, а паразитарной формой, - который заносится вместе с какой-нибудь инфекцией. Я почему тебе запретил ходить босиком? – Солдат пожал плечами. Локи вздохнул. – Ради профилактики этого самого грибка. Вот заболел бы – и отвалились у тебя ступни… или даже прямо до колен. Страшно? 

      Зимний дёрнул металлическим плечом, явственно демонстрируя, что запугивать его ампутацией ещё одной конечности бесполезно, так что Локи зашёл с другой стороны. Хорошо иметь сразу несколько вариантов всякого бреда, выданного по всем правилам искренней правды: с серьёзным взглядом, интригующим придыханием и поджатыми как бы в нервозности губами. Обмануть Солдата было легче, чем обмануть привыкшего к этому Тора. 

      - Или вот ещё: сидишь ты в засаде, не мывшись уже шестой день… - Зимний мгновенно подобрался, прищурился, видимо, представляя возможную ситуацию. – Выслеживаешь какого-нибудь заклятого врага. И всё вроде как замечательно, цель у тебя на мушке, ты готов ворваться в логово неприятеля и выполнить поручение. Уже забегаешь внутрь, взводишь курок, прицеливаешься – и начинаешь чесаться! 

      - Чесаться? – переспросил Солдат, совершенно не догнав, причём здесь это. Единственное, что у него когда-то чесалось – щека, и то только потому, что щетина на ней жутко раздражала. Его брили, не особо часто, но всё же. 

      - Да, чесаться. Вот так, - и Локи на своём примере показал, принявшись царапать кожу на шее, шкрябать пальцами по своим бокам и мучительно вычёсывать волосы. – Отвлекает, не правда ли? Вот, пока ты чешешься – тебя и подстрелят. Неприятно очень? Неприятно. 

      Зимний хмуро посмотрел на красные расчёсы, которые остались у Локи над сонной артерией. Выглядело не очень хорошо. Если Локи умудрился поранить себя одними только пальцами, то что может сделать Солдат своей металлической рукой? Много чего натворить.

      - Теперь понимаешь, чем так важна гигиена? – напоследок спросил Локи. Солдат, в кои-то веки, понял. И ведь просто надо было доходчиво объяснить. Но всем дело не закончилось – Локи практически за руку отвёл его в ванную комнату, запричитав о необходимости использовать не только пену для бритья, но и специальное мыло, особый шампунь и этот, жёлтый, пахнущий химическим оттенком и персиком - гель для душа. Закончив с объяснениями, Локи ещё пару секунду повертелся в крохотной комнатке, ища место для пушистого серого полотенца, и пулей вылетел наружу, стоило бессовестному – по отношению к тонкой душевной организации Локи! – Солдату стянуть с себя штаны. Зимний же переступил через них, сложил пополам, после ещё раз, стянул через голову чёрный свитер, оставшись в одном белье. Оно сразу полетело в мусорку в связи со своей негодностью. Солдат замер перед зеркалом – смотреть на себя он не любил, не видя в этом ничего полезного, но сейчас нужно было найти признаки описанных Локи заболеваний. Ни зуда, ни покраснения, ни видимых ранок не нашлось, а вот со щетиной стоило что-нибудь сделать. Зимний позаглядывал по всем ящичкам в поисках бритвы, не обнаружил её и решил, что с этим можно повременить. Конечно, оставался нож, который он еще вчера прихватил с кухни, но это был способ на крайний случай. Забрался в ванну, повернул вентиль – вода без предупреждения брызнула в лицо сначала холодным, потом очень горячим, - и взял с полки цветной флакон, не прочитав на этикетке ни названия, ни характеристики содержимого. 

 

      Оставлять Зимнего наедине с целым комплектом разномастных средств личной гигиены было непрактично и ужасно себе в убыток. Именно так и никак иначе. Локи с совестью договорился, побродив по дому сначала пять минут, потом десять, но по истечению четверти часа подобрался к двери как можно ближе. На слух можно было понять, что вода лилась плотным и нескончаемым потоком, гулко билась в железное дно неглубокой ванны и немножко попадала на пол. Локи подумал, что Солдат, ради приличия, мог бы хотя бы посвистеть или помурлыкать себе под нос какую-нибудь мелодию, а не мыться в тишине. Так было бы спокойней – знать, что тот целиком и полностью занят собой и не заметил бы слежки. Локи боролся с двумя не похожими друг на друга желаниями: приложиться лбом об пол или заглянуть в ванную комнату для… за тем, чтобы… ну хотя бы просто так! – и одновременно оценить комплекцию Солдата без этих лишних армейских заморочек в виде тяжёлых ботинок и многофункциональных карманов на куртке и штанах. 

      Железные петли не скрипнули, когда Локи опустил вниз круглую ручку и потянул дверь на себя. Под ногами завертелся сквозняк, в лицо дунуло горячим паром, так что Локи немного растерялся в разнице температур, часто заморгав. Придя в относительную норму, он перевёл взгляд от своих пальцев на… ого. Вот действительно –  _ого_. Зимний стоял к нему спиной, намыливал волосы – судя по запаху, всё же ошибочно выбранным мылом, а не шампунем – и двигался так расслабленно и умиротворённо, что Локи осыпал самого себя проклятьями: неужели раньше нельзя было сказать человеку, чтобы тот помылся? Теперь Локи будет заставлять его принимать душ утром, после обеда и перед сном, лишь бы ещё раз увидеть, как по крепким плечам скатывается вода, скользит по рельефным стальным мышцам, напрягающимся каждый раз, когда Солдат протягивал ладони к душу, и блестит на металлическом протезе. И будь он неладен, если пропустит хоть одну из капелек, собирающихся во впадинках над ягодицами. Дерево под пальцами затрещало, Локи вдохнул, когда Зимний пропустил между пальцев пряди, зачесав их назад – наверное, бездумно копируя причёску своего сожителя, - и томно выдохнул, когда тот наклонился, чтобы поднять выскользнувший из пальцев тюбик чего-то-там. Локи уже было всё равно, чем моется Солдат, зачем он так плавно опускается и почему делает элементарные вещи слишком соблазнительно, потому что он вдруг понял – физическая активность. У него физическая активность на этого человека. 

      Кажется, раньше он любил принимать душ часто и подолгу. По крайней мере, сейчас Солдат наслаждался обычным процессом омовения, так что инстинкты завопили немного позднее, чем должны были. Зимний почувствовал и холодный воздух, пробравшийся в душную комнату, и то, как голодно блуждал по его телу чужой взгляд. Можно было перетерпеть – на него много кто смотрел, но вот чтобы так – никто. Он позволил себе подождать ещё пару мгновений, искренне считая, что наблюдатель уберётся сам, но ни через минуту, ни через две ощущение жадности никуда не делось. Локи находил в рассматривании Зимнего что-то интересное, чего сам Солдат не понимал – что может так привлечь в человеческом теле, причём совершенно нагом? Ладно, если оно ещё несколько красивое – это-то ещё как-то ясно, - но у него, у Зимнего, едва ли бы нашлось, на что посмотреть. Да и протез – хоть и был функциональным и сверхполезным оружием – вряд ли мог считаться привлекательным. Или Локи просто следил, чтобы он ничего не напутал. Молчаливо присутствовал, готовый отдать очередной приказ. Тогда не стоило стоять к нему спиной – в Гидре существовал некий этикет, требующий всегда слушать командующего, смотря исключительно в его лицо. Солдат опустил руки по швам и медленно развернулся. 

      Локи чуть не снёс противоположную стену, когда наткнулся на недоумённый взгляд Зимнего. Захлопнул дверь, чтобы не видеть больше эти полные губы, практически отбежал неё и присел в своё кресло. Виски вот-вот должно было разорвать от стучавшей в них крови, хотя больше, конечно, она прилила в место пониже. Намного пониже. Локи облизнул пересохшие губы, представляя, как, должно быть, здорово собрать ими влагу со скул Солдата. Вскочил на ноги, безумно глянув в сторону ванной комнаты, плюхнулся обратно. Захотелось пить, а лучше – напиться. Внизу всё ныло, требовало к себе внимания, отвлекало от самогрызения… Локи забросил ногу на ногу, сцепил пальцы в замок и снова задержал дыхание. И вовремя: дверь раскрылась, и показался Солдат, на ходу поправляющий полотенце. Всё, от пупка и до колен, скрывалось за махровой тканью, но Локи всё равно открывался чудесный вид на накаченный торс, плотную шею с облепившими её волосами и порозовевшее лицо. От смущения? Локи мгновенно отбросил эту мысль – смутиться мог, кто угодно, только не Солдат. Зимний просто встал напротив него и отчитался, что закончил с водными процедурами. 

      - А я… я, - сбился Локи, во второй раз оказываясь под взглядом сверху вниз, - я заглянул, чтобы проверить, как ты справляешься. 

      - Всё прошло гладко. 

      - Да-а? Молодец. Кстати, забыл сказать – я же ещё так и не осмотрел тебя на наличие повреждений. У тебя нет ранений? 

      Не успел Локи и спросить, как Солдат, не меняясь в лице, потянул за два конца полотенца, оголяясь окончательно. Локи подавился воздухом, когда практически перед его носом открылись доселе неизведанные стороны Зимнего.

      - Немного задело здесь, - Солдат указал пальцем на рубец, идущий параллельно тазовой кости, но Локи даже ухом не повёл. Кожа вокруг затянувшейся раны выглядела нормальной, без всяких покраснений, но какой там осмотр, если Локи нуждался в полноценной пальпации. Прикосновениями увидеть можно больше, чем просто глазами. 

      - Жить будешь, - прошелестел Локи, кончиками пальцев обведя рубец по практически затянувшемуся краю. – Ничего серьёзного. 

      От тела Солдата исходило тепло, концентрирующееся в паховых складках. Локи прикусил губу, нажав на косточку сильней, чувствительней, и двинул пальцем выше, очерчивая таз. Было что-то правильное в том, чтобы касаться Зимнего, хотя логически Локи понимал: ещё чуть-чуть и получит по наглым рукам. Но Солдат не отшатывался, ни порывался избежать прикосновений, только стоял и наблюдал за, как ему казалось, осмотром. А Локи бы всё на свете отдал, если бы на его плече сжалась металлическая ладонь, пожертвовал суставом, если бы пальцы нечаянно его раскрошили, и не отказался бы, чтобы вторая рука прошлась по волосам. Он поднял затуманенный взгляд на лицо Солдата и почти что завыл от разочарования: непробиваемая железная машина. Бездушный кусок биомеханического соединения! 

      - Что-то не так? – спросил озадаченный Зимний. Локи поднял с пола полотенец, качая головой. С волос Солдата капнула вода, Локи собрал её пальцами с собственного лба и, шаркая ногами, ушёл мыться сам.

 

 

## Глава шестая. 167 градусов по Фаренгейту

      Вообще это было неправильно. То, что Локи сейчас ощущал – тот жар, пылающий в паху, слишком неконтролируемый, - совершенно неправильно. Он давно не молоденький божок, заглядывающий под юбки материнским фрейлинам и знакомым девчонкам, которые по обычаю вились скорее возле Тора, чтобы… Локи сдёрнул с головы свитер, хорошенько проехавшись по мгновенно запылавшим ушам, осторожно приспустил штаны – почти задохнулся от разлившейся внизу магмы – и быстренько забрался в ванну. Вода загремела по трубам, окропила спину, когда Локи согнулся пополам – пальцы на ногах подгибались, низ живота уже занемел, но даже пару раз проведя по члену ладонью, Локи не достиг своей точки невозврата. Возбуждение было болезненным, острым, как кинжал, и механические движения не помогали. Охнув, Локи аккуратно опустился на колени. Стало безгранично интересно: а как бы чувствовались прикосновения левой руки Солдата? Холодный ли металл, успокаивающий? Или же он горячее крови, что бухала у Локи в висках, когда он очерчивал практически затянувшуюся рану? Но единственный металл, что знало тело Локи, был в том ужасающе тошнотворном наморднике, что на него одели в предыдущий визит в Мидгард, и присутствовал в тяжести наручников, которые он носил как минимум трижды. Металл же на руке Зимнего априори должен стать чем-то отличным, чем-то лучшим, дарящим комфорт, а не выжигающее внутренности чувство злобы. Солдат если и умел злиться, то в отношении подобного не высказывал. Он был преданным, верным… Перед глазами помутнело, Локи зажмурился: вот он, тот самый крышесносный пик. И почему-то даже за опущенными веками стоял этот непробиваемый взгляд на бесстрастном лице. Коротко охнув, Локи ослабил хватку и опустил ладонь под струи: вода моментально унесла белёсые разводы в водосток. Немного не так представлялась тихая и спокойная жизнь – в ней явно кое-что было лишним. Кое-что, но не кое-кто. 

      Вымывшись, Локи уселся на край остывающей ванны, вычёсывая колтуны из запутавшихся волос. Его немного разморило, приятно ныли мышцы, и напала внезапная зевота. Вот доберётся до кресла, плюхнется в него – даже раскладывать не станет, сразу уснёт. Наклонив голову вправо-влево и всласть нахрустевшись шейными позвонками, Локи поднялся, удобно устраивая на себе нижнее бельё, собрал с пола всё тряпьё и запихал в старую-престарую стиральную машинку. Она приветливо задребезжала, принимая в себя тёплую воду и порошок, булькнула образовавшимися пузырьками и принялась неспешно жевать своим огромным круглым ртом грязные вещи. Локи постоял ещё минуту, всматриваясь в мутнеющую воду, почесал ноющие рёбра – видимо, морозы крепчали, или, наоборот, дело шло к потеплению, - и вышел в прохладный коридор. 

      Солдат снова стоял к нему спиной, греясь у камина – блики от огня плясали на его коже, выкрашивая её в медовый цвет. Локи, скрестивший руки на груди – сердце бухало где-то там, за рёбрами, громко и сильно, - осмотрел Зимнего от макушки до… Кхм, массивные армейские ботинки, обутые на голую ногу, немного не вязались с общим образом, но – Один вас всех разрази! – эту железнорукую бестию не портило даже это. Локи в который раз поднял глаза к небу в ожидании поддержки. Кто б знал, что это бесчувственное чудо окажется ещё и нудистом.

      - Где твоя одежда? – спросил Локи. То, что на нём самом были хотя бы трусы, заведомо обозначало победу в этом споре. Солдат сначала повернул голову, прислушиваясь к вопросу, после развернулся весь – Локи оставалось только диву даваться, как гармонично он смотрелся на фоне потрескивающих поленьев и тёмных деревянных панелей. Почти полностью обнажённый, открытый, честный – люди такими быть не должны, Локи знал. 

      - Можешь не отвечать. Но, в самом деле, я не вижу ни одной причины ходить здесь и светить… голой задницей! – прикрикнул он, рукой указывая, определённо, не на ягодицы Зимнего. Солдат склонил голову, выслушивая причитания и проявляя наличие железных нервов. Всё у него железное, подумалось Локи, и мозги тоже. 

      - У меня нет запасного комплекта одежды, - всё же ответил Солдат, выровнявшись. Он не старался тягаться с Локи в силе духа, но уже потихоньку смекал, что последует за очередным молчанием. Ничего хорошего – это точно, нечто громкое и грубое – попадание на процентов так девяносто девять. Хватило несколько дней, чтобы изучить хотя бы эту сторону Локи: бурные и внезапные всплески негативных эмоций – гнева, раздражения, неудовольствия – были очень частыми и несли за собой разрушения. Но Зимний не сильно бы удивился – или не показал бы это, - если бы Локи вдруг приспичило сесть на пол и от души посмеяться над чем-нибудь совершенно несмешным. Например, над Солдатом. И тут уже бесполезно было бы спрашивать о причине смеха и уж тем более исправлять собственные ошибки. 

      А Локи постепенно уходил в себя, не за тем, чтобы переосмыслить некоторые вещи, а чтобы не сорваться и не прибить этого дубину – комплекта у него нет. Запасного. Ума у него нет. И совести. Выдохнув, Локи ментально приказал себе успокоиться – подумаешь, и не такое проходили. Всякое случалось, так что это пройдёт, закончится, надо чуть-чуть подождать. Впрочем, не верилось, что в одно утро Солдат проснётся и поймёт, что он был в чём-то неправ, попытается это исправить. Не верилось, но хотелось. Справившись с поднявшимся потоком ярости, Локи облизнул губы – не смотреть, не надо на него так прямо смотреть, - и растянул губы в вежливой улыбке. 

      - И тебе так удобно? 

      Зимний на мгновение нахмурился, пытаясь понять смысл странной интонации казалось бы обычного вопроса. С анализом не задалось, так что он просто и честно кивнул:

      - Да, вполне.

      На бледных щеках Локи вспыхнули алые пятна. Мало того, что этот истукан, называющий себя Солдатом, весь из себя такой недотрога, так еще и издевается. Кровь, до этого доставляющая неудобство в нижней части тела, резво перебралась в верхнюю, когда, сжав кулаки, Локи подскочил к Солдату и заорал:

      - Удобно? Значит удобно? Тебя что не учили, что в таком виде нельзя находиться в приличном обществе? Что ты тут встал, как будто тобой любоваться должны? Удобно ему! А мне вот, к твоему сведению, совсем неудобно! Тебе вот понравится, если я перед тобой буду в таком виде расхаживать?.. – тут Локи сообразил, что ляпнул что-то не то, особенно, когда визуализация собственной угрозы весьма реалистично нарисовалась перед мысленным взором, так что закончил он тираду намного сдержанней. – В общем, оденься немедленно. Понял?

      Солдат, сосредоточено слушающий с первых повышенных нот и до последнего слова, сдержанно кивнул, будто бы обиженно поджав губы. Шагнул вперёд и, достаточно бесцеремонно отодвинув Локи со своего пути, ушёл в ванную. Тот невольно вздрогнул от звука хлопнувшей двери, пожалуй, более резкого, чем это можно было бы ожидать.

 

      Зимний не вернулся даже через десять минут – Локи даже предположил, что тот запутался в штанинах или перевернул полочку с шампунями и теперь пытается собрать разлитую мыльную жидкость пальцами, чтобы запихнуть обратно в бутылёк. В общем, всё что угодно, но не то, что он узнал дальше. Не выдержав – и, конечно, остыв, - Локи приблизился к заветной проклятущей двери, припав к ней ухом. Была слышна только громыхающая стиралка, безжалостно мучавшая вещи, и ничего более. Он дернул за ручку и удивленно хмыкнул – было заперто. На пробу постучал: дважды стукнул костяшками пальцев по дереву, подождал пару секунд, постучал ещё раз. 

      - Ты чего там застрял? – подозрительно протянул Локи. Слух не уловил ничего нового. – Эй, ты меня слышишь? Выходи давай.

      - Не выйду, - чуть позже ответил Солдат. Локи вылупился на дверь, словно на самого Зимнего, непонимающе моргнул и тряхнул головой. Всё бы ничего, но: первое – это отказ, второе – это по-настоящему обиженный и удручённый отказ! Опешив, Локи даже не сразу додумался спросить – а, собственно, что не так? Проторчав под дверью ещё пару минут, он всё же придал своему голову уверенности и строгости. 

      - Почему? 

      - Тебе не нравится, что на мне нет одежды.

      Всё очень просто, но Локи завис окончательно. И пока он прожигал невидящим взглядом дырку в полу, Солдат подпирал бедром норовившую ускользнуть стиралку. Вещи были в ней – это Зимний понял, но как достать их и привести в нормальный, то есть сухой вид, он не знал. И Локи ещё тут со своими приказами одеться. Патовая ситуация – ни шагу вперёд, ни шагу назад. Да и Солдат сам почувствовал, что ходить без одежды не стоит – не очень холодно, но как-то неправильно, да и неприятно, когда Локи льёт яд по поводу и без. Уже в который раз он пристыжал и опускал Солдата, говоря злые и обидные слова, тщательно и с подковыркой их подбирая так, чтобы ударить в самый эпицентр нервных волокон. Отчётливо чувствовалось, что раньше – до Гидры ли? – Зимний не позволил бы так просто себя унизить. На службе на редкие издевки других агентов было два типа реакций – игнорирование или точечное применение бионического протеза. Сейчас вторая тактика была неуместна, а первая работала, но осечки всё же давала. Или, верней, всегда не срабатывала. В дверь поскреблись – не постучались, а именно тихонечко, тоскливо как-то зашуршали ногтями. И безмолвно. Солдат отвёл от неё взгляд, посмотрел на круговорот в машинке и прикрыл глаза.

      Локи ничего не мог придумать лучше, чем залезть в кладовку и поискать свою запасную одежду. На полках нашлись не только штаны с водолазками, но и мягкая небольшая подушка, которую Локи устроил между боком и подмышкой. Собрав вещи, он свалил всё на тахте, а вот подушку сразу устроил на своём кресле – спать, должно быть, станет приятней. Покачав головой, он вернулся к куче одежды, всунулся в разношенные джинсы и дымчатую водолазку, придирчиво примерился к остальному и наудачу вытащил два комплекта размером побольше. Локи не был худющим, но плечи у Солдата заметно выигрывали в своей ширине по сравнению с его плечами. Зато в росте Локи точно одержал победу – штаны, которые ему были капельку короткими, для Зимнего подошли бы идеально. Сложив одежду пополам, Локи повесил её на сгиб локтя, прокашлялся и отправился к ванной комнате – одаривать и, будь он проклят, мириться. 

      - Открывай. Иначе проторчишь там ровно до тех пор, пока одежда не постирается, не высохнет и не погладится, - Локи играл на запугивание, но это было крайне глупо – кажется, Солдат именно так и собирался поступить, сидя в комнате до посинения. Зимний не отозвался. – Ладно, тогда так: я отдам тебе запасной комплект одежды, когда ты выйдешь. 

      Вскоре дверь немного приоткрылась, показался недовольный изгиб губ и хмурый взгляд. Солдат изучил предложенные вещи, поразмышлял мгновение и протянул руку – мол, дай. Но Локи упрямо настаивал на своём – только после того, как Зимний уберётся от ванной комнаты подальше. Хотя бы на сегодняшний день. Кто из них упорнее, выяснять все же не стали – Локи, сжалившись, протолкнул одежду и свинтил на кухню, а Солдат, получив, что хотел, начал примерять обновку. Практичней было бы надеть водолазку или свитер, которые бы прикрывали горло, но Локи принёс только какую-то кофту из эластичной ткани, которая плотно облегала плечи и руки, но не скрывала ключицы; штаны были ничем непримечательны, с начёсом на изнаночной стороне и глубокими карманами. В одном из них лежала пара чистых носков, а в другом – какая-то скомканная бумажка, пожелтевшая от времени. Солдат медленно скатал её в небольшой шарик, подумывая выбросить, но после, ведомый невнятным мстительным чувством – это же принадлежит Локи, пускай ищет, - спрятал на балке под потолком, забравшись при этом на стиральную машину. Спрыгнув обратно на пол, он уже собирался выйти, но потом на пару секунд подошёл к зеркалу, оценивая свой вид. Не такой ухоженный, как у Локи, но тоже вполне сойдёт. 

      Когда Солдат появился в дверном проёме, Локи уже принёс оленью тушку и успел срезать с неё копыта. Поэтому Зимнего он встретил ножом в руках, залитым кровью столом и перепачканными щеками – волосы лезли в глаза, Локи приглаживал их тыльной стороной ладони, на которую попала сукровица. Наверное, именно это поспособствовало хорошим прикрытием, потому что шея и лицо запылали, стоило Локи покоситься в сторону чётко очерченных ключиц и ровной шеи. В нём не было ничего вампирского, но желание припасть к бешено бьющейся сонной артерии оформилось быстро и никуда не делось даже после того, как Солдат встал ближе, намереваясь посильно помочь с обедоужином. Наоборот, Локи отчётливо чуял древесно-дымчатый запах камина, возле которого до этого стоял Солдат, и пыльные нотки слишком долго валявшихся на полке вещей: опять мелькнула мысль о ладности Зимнего не только в общей комнате, но и здесь – рядом с ним. Во втором случае слаженность их образов ничуть не претила – Локи даже немного нравилось разделять своё личное пространство с Солдатом. Если бы тот ещё умел поддерживать беседу, а не только исполнять приказы да просьбы – цены не было бы. Но Локи – реалист, и раз уж попался такой неразговорчивый сосед, придётся с этим смириться. Или, что сложней, попытаться его разговорить. Локи хитро улыбнулся, стоя в пол-оборота к ничего не подозревающему Зимнему, и вытащил из ящика в тумбе второй нож – острее, чем был у него самого, чтобы заодно в который раз убедиться в полезности Солдата. 

      Солдат принял нож, взвесил его в руке, ловко прокрутил между пальцами, демонстрируя немалую привычку к подобному оружию, и подтащил к себе оленя за шею. Локи за такую активность наградил его одобряющим взглядом и показал, как правильно освежевать – поддел кончиком ножа разрез, просунул в него лезвие целиком, старательно поводил под шкурой и стянул её, как перчатку, легко и без проблем. Зимний со своей частью задания справился не хуже – всего-то и требовалось, что обрезать свободное мясо с кости, по возможности, не сильно попортив сухожилия – Локи смотрел на них с особой мечтательностью, как показалось Солдату, так что он их оставил. Покрошив четверть оленя на куски с две ладони, Зимнему пришлось разрезать их пополам – тут уже подсказал Локи, невзначай и несколько безучастно бросив в его сторону «мельче». К плите его не подпустили, оставив стоять рядом в роли «принеси-подай-достань». Солдату это понравилось: Локи обращался с кухонной утварью почти так же опытно, как и сам Зимний со своим оружием. Разве что он ещё не знал о большой и чистой любви Локи к ножам, с которыми тот управлялся с еще большим успехом, чем со сковородками. 

      Пока мясо аппетитно скворчало на плите, заполняя своим ароматом весь домик, Локи достал со шкафа банку консервированной кукурузы, в два счёта открыл её хитровыдуманной открывалкой и поставил перед Солдатом, не забыв дать и ложку. Пока Зимний рассматривал злаки, Локи рассматривал Зимнего: взгляд метался с шеи на открытые запястья, потому что Солдат предусмотрительно закатал рукава; тёмные вихри, подсохшие и превратившиеся в вороново гнездо, требовали уверенной руки с зажатым в ней гребнем; а размашистые плечи очень интересно смотрелись бы, если Локи уместит на них свои ладони. В размышлениях Локи и не заметил, как упёрся локтем на тумбочку и устроил свой подбородок на сжатом кулаке. С точки зрения Солдата он выглядел как нельзя несобранным, чересчур задумчивым – да даже витающим в облаках, если Зимний вообще позволил бы себе подумать так о Локи. Жуя кукурузу – оказавшуюся на поверку действительно очень вкусной – Солдат пристально следил за сковородкой (раз уж Локи важней о чём-то размышлять, а не наблюдать за процессом приготовления), но момент, когда пряный запах сменился на резкий и не особо приятный, всё же упустил. Отложив ложку, он втянул в себя воздух, скривился и припечатал: 

      - Горит. 

      Локи бестолково повёл носом в сторону плиты, принюхиваясь, заторможено кивнул, но тут же собрался: схватился рукой за горячую железную рукоятку, зашипел от боли, но всё равно передвинул сковороду подальше от огня. Кожа на ладони моментально вспухла, покраснела, Локи протяжно застонал и отправился к раковине. 

      - Не надо, – вдруг раздался из-за спины голос Солдата, и Локи замер, не донеся уцелевшую руку до крана.

      - Чего не надо? – он досадливо оглянулся через плечо; обожженная рука ныла и не располагала к любезностям.

      Зимний насупился, будто что-то напряженно вспоминал, а потом уверенно проговорил:

      - Под воду. Лучше в снег. Иди, – он даже шагнул ближе и кивнул в сторону двери.

      Локи сердито покривил губы, но послушался – направился к выходу, даже не подумав накинуть куртку, вышел на легкий морозец и присел на корточки. Судя по всему, Солдат был определенно неравнодушен к тому, когда вокруг него кто-то страдал. Засунув обожженную кисть в ближайший сугроб, жертва кухонной утвари крепко задумался, можно ли это как-то использовать в своих целях. Стало интересно, до какой степени членовредительства вообще можно дойти, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание? Только уже прикинув пару вариантов, Локи, наконец, сообразил, о каком безумии он вполне серьезно размышляет, – а также, что обожженная рука замерзла до ощущения нечувствительности, – выругался и пошел обратно в дом. Солдат вертелся около стола.

      - Окей, я сделал, как ты хотел, – с извечной язвительностью осведомился он у широкой спины. – Что-то ещё?

      - Да, садись, – не отвлекаясь от своего занятия, Зимний кивнул в сторону кресла.

      Вот это было уже совсем интересно. Разместившись на привычном месте, Локи заинтересовано стал ждать продолжения. Оттаивающая рука вновь начала болеть, и уже во всю дергала, когда Солдат, наконец, соблаговолил к нему подойти. Первым делом он потянулся к спинке кресла – прямо через Локи, что дало последнему уникальную возможность в непосредственной близости лицезреть ту самую шею и ключицы, от которых он более-менее успешно успел отвлечься, – и, стянув с нее плед, накрыл плечи асгардца, а потом присел рядом на пол.

      - Покажи, – что-то в обычно бесстрастном голосе прозвучало такого, что Локи просто протянул покрасневшую ладонь. – Болит?

      В другой ситуации Локи бы высказал очередную язвительную подколку по поводу риторических вопросов, но сейчас он просто кивнул. Солдат сочувственно вздохнул, перехватил кисть бионическими пальцами, а затем – тут у Локи просто кончились все резервы удивления в организме, – начал покрывать ожог какими-то влажными и прохладными… ломтиками чего-то? Это было настолько странно, что даже почти не больно.

      - Это… что? – выдохнул он, возвращая себе дар речи.

      - Картошка, – ровным голосом пояснил Солдат. – Поможет. Болит ещё?

      На самом деле почти не болело, но вот только признаваться в этом вовсе не хотелось, ведь в противном случае Зимний опять уйдет и замкнется в себе, поэтому Локи нервно кивнул. Солдат на мгновение прищурился, наклонился ниже и осторожно подул на импровизированный компресс, остужая кожу вокруг, и начал почти невесомо поглаживать чужое предплечье. Локи подавился воздухом. Перспектива осознанного членовредительства стала реальна как никогда.

      - Не думал, что ты такое умеешь, – нарушил он молчание, когда сидеть в тишине стало совсем невмоготу.

      - Я тоже, – бесхитростно откликнулся Солдат, прекратив обдувать ожог.

      - Откуда же тогда такие познания? – укол сожаления потонул во вспышке любопытства.

      - Не знаю… Точнее знаю, но не помню, – туманно ответил Зимний, проверяя поврежденную ладонь.

      Локи заинтриговано изучал его лицо, в фоновом режиме ругая себя, что не подумал заняться этим при первой возможности, пока Солдат валялся на тахте без сознания. Мягкие черты – красивый разрез глаз, длинные ресницы, пухлые губы, – сочетались с извечной хмуростью, внимательным цепким взглядом и жесткой складкой рта. Наверное, если бы Солдат попробовал улыбнуться, он сразу бы стал выглядеть привлекательнее и, совершенно точно, моложе. Не додумав до конца эту мысль, Локи ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову:

      - А сколько тебе хоть лет?

      - Девяносто семь. 

      - Надо же... – наигранно изумился Локи. - И когда ж ты, получается, родился?

      - В 1917.

      Это было уже слишком. Локи захохотал, как полоумный. Сегодняшний день был длиннее, чем вся его жизнь – что только не произошло, и, как Локи казалось, всё только впереди. Обидчивый буквально несколько часов назад Солдат принялся шутить, пусть немного неловко и по-своему, но Локи чертовски понравились эти зачатки юмора. Заохав от набежавших на глаза слёзы, Локи мастерски приложил раскрытую ладонь к своей груди, показывая – уел, в самом деле уел. Просмеявшись, он вздохнул и хотел уже похвалить Солдата, но внезапно вспомнил о том, кем, по его мнению, Зимний является. Бездушной машиной, у которой как-то чересчур резко прорезался дар к юмору. Это было так же невероятно, как возможность, что на пороге их дома вдруг окажется Халк. Локи наклонился в сторону, чтобы увидеть входную дверь – никто в гости не рвался, тем более всякие там учёные, мигом превращающиеся в зелёных монстров. Значит, Солдат не шутит. 

      - Серьёзно? – по слогам спросил Локи, всё ещё смотря на дверь. – В семнадцатом году того века? 

      - В 1917 году, – повторил Солдат, явно не понимая, чем вызвана вспышка веселья; подумав, он добавил, видимо считая, что это сделает его слова более правдоподобными. – В Нью-Йорке. Точной даты не знаю.

      – А откуда знаешь год? – въедливо уточнил Локи.

      – Из записи в... – Зимний внезапно дернул головой и прищурился. – Это неважно. Ты сам говорил, что не хочешь вопросов.

      Разговор был окончен. Осталось только признать, в этот вечер Локи всё также остался ни с чём. Не считая роя мыслей в и без того гудящей голове.

 

 

## Глава седьмая. 185 градусов по Фаренгейту

      Удостоверившись в том, что жизни Локи не угрожает опасность, Солдат добровольно отправился на кухню, доделывать ужин. Локи крутился рядом, пытался как-то участвовать в процессе, однако с почти нерабочей правой рукой - в самые нужные моменты божественная регенерация начинала как на зло тормозить - от него было немного пользы. А вскоре он вообще понял, что Солдат сам неплохо справляется. Откуда у этой ходячей загадки еще и бытовые навыки вдруг прорезались, Локи предпочитал пока не задумываться. Ощутив собственную ненужность - что оказалось слегка обидно, - Локи уполз в кресло, решив понаблюдать и подумать. 

      Девяносто семь значит... А выглядит в лучшем случае на тридцать с небольшим. А если побрить и причесать - и того меньше. Локи устремил мечтательный взгляд на взъерошенный затылок. Отмыть бы эту гриву лосьоном и ароматическим маслом, промассировать пальцами, прочесать крупным гребнем... Локи встряхнулся и приказал себе сосредоточиться. Да что с ним такое вообще? Не иначе как долгосрочное пребывание в облике Одина повлияло... Старый хрыч и тут умудрился сделать гадость...

      Через минут десять на лицо упала тень. Подняв взгляд, Локи наткнулся на традиционно спокойный взгляд Солдата, пришедшего, оказывается, пригласить его к столу. Ничего другого не оставалось, как молча проследовать за ним. Мясо, которое у Локи едва не сгорело, немыслимым образом получилось очень даже ничего – уплетали за обе щёки, только Локи, не в силах перебороть природную сволочность, все ж немного побурчал по поводу огромного количества соли (которую, к слову, добавил сам, не рассчитав объём солонки). Зимний все указания принял к сведению, а после вытащил к мясу приготовленные остатки картофеля, и Локи пришлось заткнуться сразу по двум причинам. Во-первых, на руке всё ещё оставался компресс, который действительно помог затянуться ожогу чуть быстрей, а во-вторых – он не ел такую картошку уже слишком давно: ароматную, капельку отдающую костром и той вечерней атмосферой, что бывала в их с Тором детских походах. Ковыряясь в еде вилкой, Локи сам не заметил, как впал в краткосрочную задумчивость. Но это увидел Зимний и мешать не стал, предположив, что Локи сильно устал, а разговор будет лишним. 

      Промокнув губы салфеткой, Локи отложил вилку в сторону и пригубил из стакана. Окончательно насытившись, он разомлел и сполз на стуле чуть ниже, вытягивая ноги. Солдат закончил с трапезой немного позже, осушив свою кружку в один глоток. В разморенной тишине поднялся из-за стола и сгрузил посуду в раковину – Локи дёрнулся в сторону, заметив блеск, но Солдат ловко подхватил падающий нож, уже знакомым жестом крутанул в пальцах и осторожно положил на край тумбы. Значит, и хрупкие тарелки ему можно доверить. И не столько тарелки, сколько себя, вдруг подумал Локи. Стало снова странно и неприятно: сколько бы не возвращался к этим мыслям – каждый раз словно по носу щёлкали, мол, нельзя, Локи, не лезь. А тому хоть бы хны. Локи встал возле крана так, что его надо было либо отпихнуть, либо проявить нечеловеческую гибкость, чтобы добраться. Собственно, на это расчёт и брался: что Зимний, пытаясь вымыть посуду, хоть как-нибудь прикоснётся к Локи. Не то чтобы это было очень нужно – но в лишний раз не помешало бы. Вот только как бы Локи не елозил на месте, как бы не занимал своей персоной всё свободное пространство, Солдат на подобные намёки внимания не обращал. Хотя, прикоснуться все-таки прикоснулся – когда отодвинул в сторону. Опять ничего не понял – так что Локи, окончательно потеряв весь смысл дальнейших ухаживаний, отошёл и остался дожидаться мокрых чистых тарелок с тряпочкой в здоровой руке. Вроде они уже такое проходили…

      Солдат мог быть социально неадаптированным к современности, слегка необученным и не подстроенным под важные и серьёзные разговоры, но вот глупым не был точно, и всё же все эти хаотичные взмахи рукой, скованные движения и нервное облизывание губ заметил махом. Попробовал выбросить из головы – не получилось, только хуже стало: Локи перед носом оказывался слишком близко, а то и совсем в паре сантиметров, а когда умостился в углу, выглядя до ужаса расстроенным, наваждение в голове Солдата возросло в геометрической прогрессии, увеличившись так, что того и гляди – из ушей польётся. Спросить сейчас или оставить на потом – вот главный вопрос, который задавал себе Зимний. Но в не состоянии Локи сейчас было устраивать допрос, так что, завершив простенькие элементы уборки, Солдат направился к своему спальному месту – заслужено отдыхать.

      Локи поплёлся за ним следом, выглядя при этом хуже побитой собаки, поджимающей под себя покалеченную лапу. Такое имелось и у Локи, вот только ладонь он на показ выставлять не думал, наоборот, в большинстве своем, держал либо за спиной, либо аккуратно в кармане. Боли не было абсолютно, разве что гудела голова от всякого разного, и Локи бы не отказался смотаться по-быстрому к цивилизации и выговорится – раз уж Солдат в этом не ахти какой помощник. Можно, если подумать, просто начать монолог, выкладывая накопившиеся проблемы прямо на пол и на стены, а там бы уже и Зимний присоединился к разговору, если настроение будет. Сейчас же он опять стал примером равнодушия и полного бесстрастия по отношению к окружающему миру в целом и Локи в частности. Немного обижало и то, что находясь в ограниченном пространстве, общались они на редкость мало и скупо: так, о бытовых мелочах и в основном всё равно говорил Локи, до этого не слишком отличающий болтливостью. Наверное, это потому, что не с кем было вести беседы – не с Тором же или его дружками. Оставалась только мама, изредка Один (о нём Локи вспоминать не хотел, потому что разговоры носили исключительно отрицательный характер) и кто-нибудь из слуг, попадающихся в саду или коридорах. На этом узкий круг знакомств и общения заканчивался. Локи никогда и не задумывался, что он в некоторой степени одинокий. Должно быть, Солдат тоже, хотя за почти сто лет могло набраться огромное количество друзей и врагов. Надо бы расспросить. 

      Впрочем, расспрашивать именно в эту минуты желания не было – зато появилась интересная идейка, заключающая в крошечной, но ужасно пакостной фразе. 

      - Ты сегодня спишь не на тахте, - сказал Локи, когда Солдат уже присаживался на неё. 

      Замерев в неловком положении на полусогнутых ногах, Зимний бросил на Локи озадаченный взгляд:

      - Почему? 

      - Ну как «почему», - задумался Локи. Потому что переиначил всё в мозгу – это раз, потому что показал удивительные способности в готовке – это два, потому что так захотелось – это три. Но сказал Локи вслух нечто иное: - Потому что в постельном белье завелись клопы. Ты не слышал, как они копошатся ночью? Шуршание не заметил? 

      - Я сниму бельё, - ответил Солдат, потянувшись к пледу. Правда Локи на секунду подумал о другом белье… но это уже его проблемы. 

      - Не поможет, - настаивал он на своём. – Клопы – они такие вредные, что пробираются даже в саму подушку и одеяло. Бесполезно, только расшевелишь их… улей? В общем, покусают они тебя знатно.

      Солдат информацию переваривал минуты три точно, недоверчиво смотря на свою постель. Он привык, что в этом мире всё не так просто, но чтобы настолько… Раньше он не представлял и малейшего понятия о грибке – опасном паразите на ногах, из-за которого возникают тяжёлые осложнения, - но про клопов слышал. И откуда-то даже знал, что кусаются мелкие жучки пребольно. Почесав заросший подбородок, Зимний посмотрел на Локи – может, его тоже покусали, раз такой недовольный? Видимо, так оно и было, а рассадником клопов наверняка стала новая подушка, которую раньше Солдат не замечал. Выбросить источник – лишить себя лишней проблемы. В два шага добравшись до кресла, Солдат взял подушку в руку, прощупал её и, не задумываясь, бросил в камин: полыхнуло, и синтепон внутри весело затрещал. 

      У Локи перекосило лицо. Когда запах добрался до носа и горла, он ещё мгновение потерпел, задержав дыхание и не отводя обезумевшего взгляда от Зимнего, но потом надрывно закашлялся: жженый наполнитель вонял посильней любого трупного смрада. Солдат, понимая свою ошибку, от камина отошёл подальше, прикрывая рот рукой. Локи дёрнулся в его сторону, вытолкнув за дверь, – по комнате пошёл едкий дымок, от которого слезились глаза, - а сам в это время воспользовался магией, чтобы потушить огонь. Пожар предотвратить удалось, Локи выскочил на улицу через пару секунд, едва не выкашляв при этом свои лёгкие, и бухнулся на колени в снег, глотнул порцию морозного воздуха и вытер покрасневшие глаза.

      Кажется, его трясло, но не от холода. Это все нервы – чёртов Солдат, чёртов таинственный, притягательный, заботливый, соблазнительный, но при этом временами делающий совершенно непостижимые вещи Солдат – он его просто с ума сведёт. А так ли оно тебе нужно? – внезапно задался вопросом Локи, растирая саднящее горло. Альтруизм альтруизмом, но и меру знать надо. 

      Он глубоко вздохнул и оглянулся на высокую крепкую фигуру у стены. Не нужно было быть богом, чтобы сообразить – раскаяния в Солдате, конечно, ни на грош, и Локи опять начал злиться. Даже не конкретно на Солдата – на всю ситуацию в целом, на собственное смятение, на мерзкую вонь, до сих пор свербевшую в носу… 

      - И что это было? – вкрадчиво осведомился он, руководствуясь каким-то злорадным любопытством.

      - Ошибка при анализе ситуации, – глухо откликнулся Солдат.

      Ну вот – он так и думал, что никакого раскаяния. А ведь так просто было бы сказать: «Прости, я погорячился» или, к примеру, «Извини, я не должен был так делать», а у этого опять – ошибка в программе.

      - Сам ты – ошибка, – от души огрызнулся Локи и поднялся на ноги; во имя девяти миров, он устал так, будто лично пересобрал Бифрёст по кирпичику. – Делай, что хочешь, мне надоело.

      С этими словами он ушел в дом, избавляться от мерзкого запаха горелой синтетики. Солдат не двинулся с места. Так и стоял, не отводя взгляда от примятого снега, где только что сидел Локи. Было странное чувство, будто что-то царапается изнутри, где-то в грудной клетке. Неприятное и незнакомое ощущение. Он же хотел, как лучше… Ночной морозец окутал пальцы живой руки, впитался в металл протеза, и Солдат понял, что дрожит. Было холодно – не так как при криогенной заморозке, – просто по-человечески холодно. Он выдохнул облако белого тумана и прикрыл глаза. Он больше не идеальное оружие и всё ещё не Джеймс Барнс, а если вдруг Локи прав?..

      А сам Локи в это время, распахнувший все окна в доме в целях проветривания, рассержено мерил шагами комнату. С улицы не доносилось ни звука, и как всегда злость спадала сама собой. Что вообще от него хотят? Он весь день на нервах и места себе не находит. И если бы хоть Солдат как-то отреагировал – да хоть бы открытым текстом сказал, что думает, – всё было бы проще. В такие моменты Локи особенно остро скучал по Фригге – у нее наверняка бы нашелся совет. Или она хотя бы просто выслушала. В сложившейся ситуации Локи был бы благодарен даже за это. А Солдат… Наверняка ведь, как его оставили на улице, так и стоит. На морозе… Без куртки… Локи чертыхнулся и рванул к входной двери. Ну конечно, всё так и было – Солдат стоял, где оставили. Прекрасно, замерзшая девяностосемилетняя боевая единица – одна штука. Локи мысленно досчитал до десяти и потом позвал:

      - Возвращайся в дом.

      Он уже почти отвернулся, уверенный в том, что Солдат пойдет за ним, когда в спину донеслось негромкое, но твёрдое:

      - Нет.

      Локи возвел глаза к потолку – и почему в этой голове самосознание включается в самый неподходящий момент?

      - Что случилось на этот раз? – он обернулся, сопровождая реплику скептичным взглядом.

      - Ты сказал, что я могу делать, что хочу, – Солдат помолчал, а потом продолжил, делая паузы, будто подбирал слова. – Я… создаю тебе… сложности.

      Ну, приехали… Что там Локи говорил про стыд, совесть и то, что просить прощения несложно? Как мало оказывается надо, чтобы ощутить весь спектр подобных эмоций в полной мере. Дожили… Отлично, значит будем мерзнуть вместе. Он окончательно вышел из дома и встал рядом с Солдатом, тоже прислонившись спиной к стене. Подумал и подвинулся ближе, так чтобы касаться чужого – ощутимо дрожащего – плеча.

      - Я уже привык, - сказал Локи. Солдат помрачнел ещё сильней, так что пришлось идти ва-банк, то есть путём чистейшей правды. Локи вжался затылком в холодную стену, задирая подбородок, и посмотрев в чёрное бескрайнее небо. – В том смысле, что привык к сложностям, а не к тому, что ты их создаешь. Твои «сложности» - чепуха. Бывало и похуже. 

      - Например? – вдруг заинтересовался Зимний, скашивая на него взгляд. Локи вздохнул, а потом продолжил с ностальгирующей улыбкой. 

      - Например, война, возникшая по неосторожности и слабоумию. Вот скажи – я умный? 

      Солдат просто кивнул.

      - А вот и нет. Я дурак, если смотреть с позиции многовекового опыта. Многого не знаю, до конца не понимаю – на плаву держусь, а всё равно рано или поздно утону. Понимаешь? 

      - Я понял только то, что ты дурак, - Локи зажмурился, не решив сразу – ударить Зимнего или оставить в покое. Но смешок сам сорвался с губ. 

      - Всё-то ты понимаешь… Когда хочешь. 

      Локи отлип от стены, встав напротив неотрывно следящего за ним Солдата. А ведь действительно – когда надо, Зимний оттаивал и перевоплощался в нормального человека, такого, что может заинтересовать даже повидавшего виды Локи. Человека, обладающего привлекательностью не только внешней, но и сокрытой внутри. Локи хотел ещё что-то сказать, но вовремя передумал – просто потянулся вперёд, коснувшись пальцами волевого подбородка, и поцеловал Солдата. Податливые губы пришлись по вкусу, Локи прикрыл глаза, собираясь скользнуть языком, но сильно сжатые зубы не позволили. Зимний не сопротивлялся, скорее, просто не знал, как получить от поцелуя нечто большое – так что Локи надавил на его челюсть пальцами, заставляя немного опустить... И тут на его плечо легла неподъемная бионическая ладонь, заставляя отстраниться. Солдат смотрел прямо, серьёзно, без малейшего замешательства – словно знал, что и почему творит Локи. Да хотя какой там «знал» - даже близко не догадывался. 

      - Вот видишь, я же говорил, что дурак, - усмехнулся Локи. 

      Паршиво-то как. За что боролся, на то и напоролся. Не в привычках Локи было расстраиваться из-за одной неудачи, но тут ситуация была другой: хоть расстраивайся, хоть нет – а всё без толку. Локи махнул рукой, зовя Солдата за собой, закрыл за ним дверь и поплёлся к креслу, еле-еле перебирая ногами. Обошёл коврик, чуть через него не полетев, – и улыбнулся внезапно пришедшей в голову мелкой мести за неприятную ситуацию. 

      Уже сидя на разобранном кресле и поправляя своё одеяло, он не мог перестать скалиться, пока Солдат обходил тахту со всех сторон. Спать-то где-то надо было, и Локи, в отличие от Зимнего, хорошо это понимал. 

      - Ковёр к твоим услугам, раз уж кровать занята паразитами, - заявил Локи, удобно устроившись на всех подушках, что собрал в доме. Солдат придирчиво посмотрел на коврик, который за недолгое время подвергался различным экзекуциям. Но другого выбора у него не было, потому что промерзший пол едва ли хоть каплю сможет согреть. Так что подтащив коврик поближе к камину – Локи, сидя на своём месте, превратился в пучеглазую внимательную сову, не упускающую ни одной детали, - и, сняв обувь, прилёг на левый бок, оказываясь к Локи спиной. 

      Локи чуть было не заскулил паскудно от такого вида. Издевательство, конечно, заставлять Солдата спать на полу – на грязном и наверняка мокром коврике, то есть, - но тот напрашивался ещё с самых водных процедур. А раз напрашивался - Локи отказать не мог. Он перевернулся на спину, уставившись в потолок, и заулыбался. Добрых тебе снов, Локи, мелкий засранец, которому никогда не стать полноценным альтруистом и хорошим малым. Натянув одеяло до самого носа, Локи закрыл глаза и выдохнул – наконец-то отдых.

      Но выспаться ему было не суждено. Он даже не заснул, вертясь на кресле больше получаса. Сна не было ни в одном глазу, организм противился, точнее по большей части мозг: тот выдавал подкоркой какие-то дикие образы и смутные неприятные мысли, скользящие по черепной коробке как холодные капли пота. Локи часто возвращался взглядом к спине Зимнего, не изменившего своего положения с самой команды «отбой», и каждый раз внутри крутился неуёмный ядовитый змей. Локи подавлял его, кусая губы и хмурясь, но гад брал над ним верх. Так что когда Зимний зашевелился, придвигаясь ближе к огню, Локи втянул носом воздух и почти шёпотом обратился к нему:

      - Солдат… 

      Скрипнули металлические пластины – тот грузно поднялся на локтях, подслеповато сощурившись – кресло стояло в тени, так что Локи мог быть спокоен за сохранение собственного лица под пронизывающим взглядом, - и дёрнул подбородком, мол, чего тебе. Локи сел, откинув одеяло в сторону, и опустил на пол ноги, при этом зашипев: пол был точно ледяной. И как Зимний умудрился валяться на нём, если даже сам Локи замёрз моментально? 

      - Иди сюда, - позвал Локи, пряча ступни обратно по одеяло. Солдат сел, заслонив собой весь камин, но двигаться дальше не думал. Так что Локи пришлось собрать всю свою волю в кулак и тихо добавить: - Пожалуйста? 

      На это Солдат всё же отреагировал, поднявшись с пола. Шагнул к креслу, нависая над Локи, а тот взял его за правую руку и потянул на себя.

      - Ложись давай, не тормози. Спать будешь сегодня здесь… со мной. 

      Зимний глянул на него настороженно, а затем коротко кивнул и улегся рядом, достаточно бесцеремонно подсунув жёсткую металлическую руку под подушку. Локи хмыкнул, решив спустить такое поведение, и вновь завозился, находя удобную для себя позу. Наконец, он все-таки устроился, повернувшись спиной к уже мирно сопящему Солдату, и попытался расслабиться, прикидывая, сможет ли хоть теперь уснуть при таком соседстве. И буквально через мгновение опять распахнул глаза в темноту перед собой, когда сверху опустилась горячая тяжесть чужой руки. Его крепко прижали к себе – левой лопаткой чувствовалось, как гулко и спокойно бьётся чужое сердце, а затылок приятно грело дыхание. Если бы не это, Локи бы вообще не вспомнил, что ему тоже надо дышать. Кажется, теперь он гарантировано не уснет… Это было последней здравой мыслью – в итоге Локи провалился в мир сновидений стоило только закрыть глаза.

 

## Глава восьмая. 212 градусов по Фаренгейту

      Под ладонью чувствовалось тепло. Чужое дыхание щекотало запястье, согревая кожу. Это ощущение мягко ползло по телу, распространяясь всё дальше и дальше – добралось до плеча, перекинулось на спину, спустилось ниже, горячей волной прошлось по позвоночнику и свернулось жарким клубком внизу живота, пробуждая к жизни вполне однозначные желания. Кажется, последний раз так было очень давно, но в то же время будто бы совсем недавно. Не открывая глаз, он крепче прижал к себе чужое тело – такое привычно хрупкое и нежное, отзывающееся на прикосновения, – и потянулся ближе, коснулся губами плеча, провел по чувствительной шее, улавливая ответный отклик в участившемся дыхании и легкой дрожи...

      Разморенный после сна Локи поначалу не понял, что происходит. Если опираться на ощущения, немного обострённые и яркие, происходило что-то приятное. Очень приятное. Настолько, что Локи, не раскрывая глаз, потянулся за ласкающими прикосновениями. Боком он чувствовал тепло и чьи-то рёбра, хотя больше ощущались покатывающиеся под пальцами мышцы, когда Локи завёл за голову руку и наткнулся на чью-то шею. Под пальцами лихорадочно забилась жилка, горячая, плотная – а потом Локи сжали в объятиях, да так крепко, что думать перехотелось. Чужие губы прикусили за мочку, соскользнули на выпирающие позвонки ниже линии роста волос, а руки недвусмысленно и крайне настойчиво огладили бока. Локи вздохнул, на пробу сжав свои пальцы поверх ластящихся, и позволил уложить себя на спину, за что тут же был вознаграждён: те же нежные губы с безжалостным упрямством впились в шею, а перехваченные запястья сладко заныли, когда их прижали к чужой груди с гулко бьющимся сердцем. Локи давно не испытывал такого – когда не хочется терять и секунды всего блаженства, свалившегося на его голову. Когда совсем неважно, что произойдёт дальше – потому что Локи был готов идти до конца. Когда… Мысли опять запутались, потому что ключицы обожгло – укус не рассчитали, и теперь там обязательно вылезет цветастый синяк. Локи этому только обрадуется. 

      Он неподобающе размяк, стоило сильным рукам коснуться колен и развести его ноги в стороны. Для Локи не было большой неожиданностью, что им опять собирались воспользоваться – наоборот, он отдавал себя всего. Ступня соскользнула с такого неудобного в данный момент кресла, и он чуть не свалился на пол, но его ловко перехватили, вдобавок ещё прижав сверху всем телом. Стало упоительно хорошо, пусть жарко и душно, но до чего же прекрасно – особенно, когда губы прошлись по пылающим скулам и всё же достигли приоткрытого рта Локи. Целовались поразительно умело и жадно, притихший Локи только успевал хватать воздух в перерывах и тянуть к себе за волосы. Как же давно у него не было никого, кто вот так бы целовал, – что забываешь и про принципы, и про приличия. 

      Он всё же решился приоткрыть глаза – и тут же зажмурился. Выглянувшее солнце заливало комнату своим светом, грело нос и блестело на металлических пластинах. Схватившись за чужие плечи, Локи приподнялся – дышать стало чуточку легче, но горячие пальцы вернули его обратно, прижав раскрытой ладонью к подушкам. Локи сквозь ресницы наблюдал, как склонившийся над ним Солдат – ещё более блистательный, чем раньше, - завёл его ногу за свою поясницу и крепко сжал металлической рукой. Хватка грозилась сломать пару костей, но Локи, которому всё равно было бы этого мало, поднял руки и убрал за ухо прядь волос Зимнего, открывая себе вид довольного лица. 

      - Иди ко мне, - позвал он, сам подавшись вперёд. Сжал колени на чужих бёдрах, попытался перевернуться, чтобы оказаться сверху, но ничего не получилось. Рассмеявшись, Локи упёрся ладонями в грудь Солдата. Тот замер, чутко прислушиваясь к чему-то внутри, а после напал с менее гуманными нежностями, вызывая каждым поцелуем или укусом восхищённые оханья. И вот для этого потребовалось крутиться под носом столько времени, времени, упущенного зря – зато, как думал Локи, теперь ему всё воздастся с утроенной силой. Раз уж Зимний так разошёлся, что настойчиво проводил ладонями по бёдрам и ягодицам Локи, то останавливать его никто не собирался – тем более Локи, который только млел от этих ласк. Проклятый Солдат медлил, подогревал его на маленьком огне и подливал в него же масло – кусал губы, чувственно водил пальцами по низу живота и ни разу не прикоснулся к тому месту, к которому уже давно пора было прикоснуться. Локи чувствовал, что Зимний и сам на грани, но тот держался более чем неплохо, – так что он возражал исключительно мысленно. 

      - Ох, Солдат, - задушено залепетал он, когда пальцы всё же двинулись к паху.

      - Можешь хотя бы сейчас не думать об этой чёртовой войне и не называть меня так? - с легким неудовольствием откликнулся Зимний, и Локи от неожиданности удивлённо распахнул глаза. Впрочем, мысль о неправильности улетела в небытие, когда Солдат опустился ниже. Ладно, видимо, на уме что-то своё; Локи не собирался мешать – тем более, когда Зимний так осторожно сжал больные рёбра и принялся вычерчивать языком нечто отдалённо напоминающее геометрические фигуры. 

      - Как же тебя называть? – принял он правила игры, когда отвергнутое прозвище в очередной раз чуть не сорвалось с губ.

      Солдат остановился и выдохнул куда-то в живот: 

      - Баки меня вполне устраивает.

      - Баки, - бездумно повторил Локи. Так вот значит как. А о какой войне вообще идёт речь? Локи силился не думать о таком во время постельных утех, но червячок сомнения пожирал его изнутри, убивая всё окутавшее удовольствие. Надо было остановиться, но когда бы они ещё повторили такое…

      То, что произошло дальше, заставило Локи затрястись от желания и закусить губу: Солдат, до этого ходивший вокруг да около, наконец, принялся за самое важное. Локи простонал, когда чужие пальцы сжались вокруг члена, и дёрнул бёдрами вверх – ещё, чёрт дери. Ещё. Но Зимний, мучавший его до этого, свои пытки продолжил с должным садизмом – только прикоснулся губами к головке, невесомо её лаская, и улыбнулся. 

      - Каплю терпения, Стиви. 

      Локи снова тряхнуло, но уже по другой причине: стало больно так, словно опять кто-то раскрошил ему грудную клетку. Непонимающе пялясь за плечо Солдата, Локи осознал, что касания стали ужасно неприятными и теперь вызывали только отвращение. Он неаккуратно оттолкнул от себя Зимнего, усаживаясь на подушках, и пару раз моргнул. Солдат, всё ещё лёжа на его ногах, потряс головой и повторил: 

      - Стив? 

      Локи только и мог, что вытащить свои ноги из-под его торса и хорошенько вмазать пятками Солдату в грудь. Не ожидавший удара, тот кубарем скатился на пол, приложившись затылком. Обозлившийся Локи выпустил из рук несколько зарядов магии, чудом не снеся противоположную стену, а заодно и голову с опущенных плеч Зимнего. Да как он… да как Локи… Вскочив на ноги, Локи одним движением наколдовал себе одежду и выбежал из дома, чуть не снеся по пути ещё и входную дверь, так что остались бы только петли. 

 

      Бежал он долго, и только когда в очередной раз провалился в нору, перешёл на быстрый шаг. Локи не до конца понимал, от чего и кого бежит – просто привык, что боль утихает, когда в ушах светит ветер, а вокруг никого. Пройдя по морозу пару километров вперёд, он остановился, как вкопанный, а потом рухнул на колени и локти, упираясь лбом в ледяную корку на снегу. Что в Асгарде, что здесь – никакого ума, лишь эмоции и старание угодить хоть кому-нибудь. Не Тору, так Солдату – который, оказывается, плевать хотел на все эти старания. Локи не предполагал, что за альтруизмом придёт такое мерзкое чувство внутри: это даже не обида, это – ядовитое разочарование, вытравляющее остатки чего-то тёплого. Повёлся же на забавное непонимание и излишнюю скованность – теперь ударился сильней, чем ожидал. Локи устало вздохнул и улёгся на бок – снежная поляна, на которой он находился, ослепляла преломляющимися лучами так, что смотреть по сторонам не было никакой возможности. Да и Локи не слишком уж желал рассматривать окрестности, хотя точно не догадывался, куда его занесло, – всё в тех же он лесах или переместился куда-то очень и очень далеко. 

      Ему казалось, что он всего лишь закрыл глаза на секунду, а когда раскрыл – над поляной уже была ночь, а одежда хрустела от сковавшего конечности мороза. Вверху сверкали мидгардские звёзды, непонятные и далёкие, чужие, но всё равно красивые, – Локи скосил на них взгляд, потёр глаза, вытирая с ресниц иней, и сел. Как и ожидалось, он снова был один. Даже ёлок не нашлось – только огромные снежные просторы, выцветавшие на горизонте в серый, и небо над головой. В Асгарде такое не встретишь – золотой город занимал всю площадь, до которой мог дотянутся. А у людей ещё оставались нетронутые клочки земли, где свободно гуляет ветер и не у кого просить помощи. Локи в помощи не нуждался – разве что в огне и горячем кофе, которые остались в доме, где его кресло и его… не его Солдат. Наскребав пальцами снег, Локи закинул его себе за шиворот – он и так замёрз до практически физиологического ётунского посинения, но лёд остудил поднявшуюся внутри панику. Как мог Локи вернуться туда – и к тому – от кого бежал? Поразмышляв ещё чуть-чуть, он мысленно решил: может и должен это сделать. Пока что оставалось всего лишь понять, в какую сторону идти, чтобы выбраться из снежной пустыни.

      Выбрав для себя северное направление, Локи нехотя перебирал ногами и безостановочно заламывал пальцы в приступе нервного напряжения. Не зная, куда деть руки, он расчесал себе лоб до красноты, сотворил на голове жуткое воронье гнездо и сломал молнию на куртке, которая теперь не застёгивалась и развевалась, как плащ. Ему бы не составило труда починить одежду одним щелчком пальцев, но он опасался, что нечаянно может подумать о чём-то другом и вызвать искорку. Куртка, набитая синтепоном, наверняка бы вспыхнула так же быстро, как и подушка, которую в запале бросил Солдат. Сейчас это было смешно: как он там говорил – ошибка на стадии анализа? А Локи наорал. Мог ещё ударить, но сдержался. Зато потом… Локи досадливо поморщился и едва не врезался в возникшее перед носом дерево. Удивлённо прикоснулся к нему ладонями, не в силах поверить, что оно настоящее, и обошёл ствол по часовой стрелке, водя по нему пальцами. Теперь ориентироваться стало проще – дюжину километров на запад, по реке вниз, а там совсем немного. Локи улыбнулся. А потом нахмурился. 

      Им стоило поговорить, но когда Локи вспоминал, как его спутали с кем-то другим – и этому самому другому вся нежность и предназначалась – то мысли о разговоре испарялись за мгновение. Он просто выставит его за дверь, выгонит из своего – из его собственности, где вообще не должно быть никого, кроме Локи! – дома, заставит уйти куда-нибудь так далеко, что Солдат потеряется. И одновременно же Локи понимал, что не сможет так поступить – сам измучается, не усидит на месте и пойдёт искать. Вот только его самого что-то никто не ищет – наверняка, Зимний тупо сидит на полу. Зато обутый – в этом Локи был уверен на все сто. Усмехнувшись, он дёрнул головой и отвёл от лица еловую лапу: впереди виднелся домишко, окна которого мягко светились из-за растопленного камина. Но внутри никого не оказалось. 

 

      Локи осмотрел все комнаты, что имелись. Солдата так и не нашёл – зато заметил, что вся мебель стоит на прежних местах. Будто бы и не было здесь никого, кроме самого Локи. И все ж не верилось, что Солдат мог просто уйти и бросить дом. А вдруг враги? Как же Зимний оставил жильё под прицелом? Оперевшись на косяк, Локи рассмеялся: теперь и думает, как эта машина для убийства оленей. Не хватало ещё приняться всё анализировать и искать рациональные выходы из ситуации. Или, может быть, всё к лучшему? Солдат ушёл, а с ним и накопившиеся проблемы. Подумаешь, будет скучно и одиноко, но Локи быстро свыкнется. Запрокинув голову, он съехал вниз и уселся на пороге. 

      Не прошло и минуты, как в паре метров вправо посыпался снег, а затем раздался звук удара чего-то тяжелого о землю. Например, спрыгнувшего с крыши человеческого тела. Локи покосился в сторону, стараясь не выдать свою радость, когда выхватил взглядом из темноты знакомую фигуру. Солдат выпрямился, стряхнул снег и наградил Локи задумчивым взглядом. 

      - А я уже вернулся. Нагулялся вдоволь – что может быть лучше свежего морозного воздуха после… Забудь. Ты случаем оленя не трогал? А то я как раз проголодался, - Локи попробовал встать, но ноги разъезжались. Подумав, он протянул вверх ладонь и попросил: - Подсобишь?

      Солдат несколько секунд смотрел на его руку, а потом все же помог, тут же отпустив, как только Локи оказался на ногах.

      - Я приготовил еду около часа назад. Возможно, ещё не остыло.

      Локи хмыкнул, вернулся в комнату - и действительно заметил на кухне блюдо со свежеприготовленным мясом, на которое умудрился не обратить внимание при осмотре. От запаха в животе заурчало, и он решительно двинулся туда, собираясь приступить к ужину – даже расстраиваться лучше на сытый желудок. Только по привычке поставив на стол вторую тарелку, он заметил, что Солдат за ним не последовал. Обернувшись, Локи увидел, что Зимний так и стоит около двери.

      - Ты не будешь ужинать? – хмыкнул он, помахав в воздухе тарелкой. 

      Солдат поднял на него тяжёлый взгляд, а потом отрицательно покачал головой:

      - Я дожидался твоего возвращения. Мне пора уходить.

      Аппетит сняло как рукой. Локи отставил посуду в сторону, чтобы не расколотить ненароком, и скрестил руки на груди.

      - И куда собрался? – кажется, голос даже прозвучал достаточно спокойно.

      Зимний дёрнул головой и провёл живой рукой по волосам.

      - Не знаю... Неважно, – ох уж эта привычка говорить правду; он развернулся и приоткрыл дверь. - Мне нельзя здесь оставаться.

      Локи замер, как-то совершенно безвольно глядя на уходящего Солдата. Вот сейчас ещё шаг и ведь правда уйдет, исчезнет в холодной зимней ночи. Нужно было остановить, удержать, поговорить... Локи раскрыл рот, чтобы как всегда наплести что-то - без разницы что, лишь бы добиться своего. Только вот сказал почему-то совсем другое:

      - Баки!

      Солдат заметно вздрогнул, но остановился.

      - Не уходи. Хотя бы не на ночь. Я не знаю, что там в твоей голове, но ты должен мне об этом рассказать. Хотя бы пару слов, честно, – два слова – и я от тебя отстану. 

      Локи врал. Если ему удастся вывести Зимнего на чистую воду, то просто так это всё не закончится. Надо всего лишь пять минут, чтобы придумать план получше – например, прикинуться тяжело больным и выпросить ещё немного помощи. Сделать всё, что угодно, но не допустить, чтобы Солдат перешагнул через порог. Он присел обратно за стол, жестом приглашая присоединиться. 

      - Для начала ответь – кто такой Стив? Хотя нет, это будет вторым вопросом, а первый – почему ты и я… мы утром… в общем – что это всё было? Возможно, ты сам не знаешь – я-то не знаю точно, что на меня нашло. Помутнение рассудка? – Локи рассмеялся, отводя взгляд. Расспрашивать собрался Солдата, а получается, что всё говорит сам, причём как на духу. Выходило плохо, но Зимний хотя бы чуточку задержался. Поэтому Локи, уже из последних сил, потёр виски и сказал: - Это было не очень приятно, когда ты назвал меня другим именем. Он что-то значит для тебя? 

      Солдат выслушал молча, так и не вышел за порог, но и дверь не закрыл - стоял на границе между темнотой и светом, холодом ночи и теплом очага. Бионическая рука лежала на ручке, и всю левую половину тела обдувало ветром. Неприятно. Хотелось вернуться к теплу. Но сначала нужно было объясниться - Локи заслуживал этого. 

      - Я не знаю точно... - Зимний неосознанно повторил жест и тоже коснулся виска рукой, он замялся, не зная, как точно объяснить. - Такое иногда бывает... Иногда воспоминания возвращаются... Когда происходит эмоциональный всплеск. Я пока не умею с этим справляться... Стив - это воспоминание. Мне жаль, что так получилось... - он вновь помолчал и все-таки закрыл дверь, решив, что может чуть задержаться.

      Локи прикрыл глаза. От воспоминаний стоило бы избавляться в тот момент, как они становились ненужными или неприятными. Видимо, Солдат хранил их в себе настолько глубоко, что сам об этом не задумывался. Значит, всё куда серьёзней. Да и эмоциональные всплески – уж что-то, а это Локи устраивал Зимнему каждый день и по два раза. Кольнула совесть, но сразу же затихла – искать виноватых не было смысла, потому что их нет. Ещё раз предложив сесть рядом, Локи знатно покопался в своей голове. Вопросов было столько, что их хватит до утра – но когда он открывал рот, то не издавал ни звука. Только сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее, потому что Локи любил разгадывать тайны, и одна из них сейчас имела лицо Солдата. Нет, некого Баки. 

      - А что за имя-то – Баки? Странное какое-то. И девяносто семь – мне самому достаточно много лет, но я впервые вижу такого хорошо сохранившегося старика. В чём секрет? 

      Прежний Баки Барнс наверняка бы пошутил про пользу криогенной заморозки, но Солдат лишь прошёл к столу и сел. Ответить на вопросы Локи было не сложно. Всю эту информацию он узнал в музее, потому лишь на мгновение прикрыл глаза и затем процитировал по памяти то, что касалось непосредственно его. Точнее того, кем он когда то был.

      - Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Родился в 1917 в США. В 1943 пошел добровольцем на фронт. В 1944 погиб при исполнении во время операции в Альпах... - он мгновение помолчал. - Был найден советскими войсками. Превращён в Зимнего Солдата.

      Он внезапно осекся, сам только обратив внимание, что говорит о себе в третьем лице, и виновато пожал плечами:

      - Я очень мало помню...

      Ничего себе мало, подумал Локи. И следом же возникла мысль, что в их доме не хватает такой замечательной вещи, как крепкий алкоголь. Не для себя – нет, ни в коем случае, - Локи хотел только помочь Солдату разобраться с этим всем, что на первый взгляд выглядело полнейшим бредом. Солдат удивлял – у Локи под носом целый кладезь новой и интересной информации, а он ни слухом, ни духом. Никто не смог бы держать это в себе так долго, что… Локи не знал, как его не прорвало раньше. Сам бы он трижды сошёл с ума только от того, что из него – исключительно в предположениях, так как он никогда бы такого не допустил, - сделали персональное оружие. Ухмылка появилась без всякого контроля – Локи пялился на Солдата, понимая, что не знал до этого о нём абсолютно ничего. Хотя… ведь именно он придумал правило о личной неприкосновенности. Сейчас было не до правил. 

      - Джеймс, - произнёс имя Локи, тут же заметив, что Солдат реагировал на «Баки» искренней. - Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Звучит. 

      Он задумчиво поднёс пальцы к губам, не решаясь на ответный шаг. Впрочем, терять ему было нечего. 

      - Локи, сын Лафея - короля Ётунхейма, и приёмный сын Одина - царя Асгарда. Отцеубийца… дважды. Ётун-полурослик или попросту – полукровка. Бог, - закончил он, пожав плечами. В самом-то деле, бог и бог – что тут странного. Человек, который прошёл войну, погиб, но при этом выжил и стал чем-то совершенным – вот это было заманчивей. 

      Солдат нахмурился, оценивая поступившую информацию. Прикинул так и эдак, но ничего путного не придумал. 

      - Я не знаю, что это значит, - он покачал головой и нахмурился. - Могу я тоже спросить?

      Локи неопределённо махнул рукой, мол, делай что хочешь. Но словесно тоже разрешил: 

      - Спрашивай, раз уж сам такой честный. 

      Зимний внезапно потупился и по привычке задумчиво поковырял поверхность стола. Но вопрос задал, хоть так и не поднял взгляд:

      - Вчера... Почему ты меня поцеловал?

      Локи почувствовал, как его зажали в углу. 

      - Вчера ты что-то не жаловался, - ответил он, выбирая в качестве тактики нападение. А кто ж его знает, чего поцеловал. Захотелось, выбрал удачный момент, не смог сдержаться – вариантов хоть отбавляй. Но Локи не озвучил ни одного из них – потому что знал, как глупо всё вышло. Не объяснишь же, что для Локи-одиночки одна искорка чьего-то понимания – самая великая награда за все труды? И что Солдат нарвался сам – не только ментальные комплименты кидать ему в спину, но и к действиям необходимо переходить. Локи вздохнул, обвёл взглядом кухоньку – провалилась бы она под землю с неожиданными и смущающими вопросами – и быстро протарабанил: - Будем считать, что ты мне немного нравишься. Во всех смыслах этого слова. 

      А теперь под землю захотелось провалиться самому. Конечно, Локи не собирался говорить громкие слова о верности и тёплых чувствах, о веселье, которого без Зимнего не было и не будет, если он всё же соберётся уходить, об ощущении собственной нужности и необходимости, пусть это касалось только бытовых вопросов… Но Локи впихнул всё невысказанное в два простых предложения, на самом деле очень сложных и трудных для своего же восприятия. И стало смешно, потому что вспомнилось, как он тащил на себе Солдата, точно не представляя, во что это всё выльется. Что они будут сидеть на кухне и обсуждать их самих, делиться какими-то запрятанными в глубину сознания фактами и вообще просто общаться. Наверное, если у Солдата не найдётся ещё таких вопросов, Локи его поцелует ещё раз. Чтобы закрепить результат. Или просто потому, что хочется. 

      - Немного нравлюсь? - Солдат удивленно приподнял бровь и, наконец, взглянул в лицо Локи. 

      Эти моменты... Когда Локи обжегся, во время того поцелуя, сегодня утром - рядом с Локи Солдат чувствовал себя человеком. Так, как не чувствовал себя последние семьдесят лет. Что-то очень важное скрылось в этом, и он вновь пытливо заглянул в лицо напротив и повторил:

      - Почему?

      Локи покачал головой, неожиданно широко улыбнувшись. Спросил бы, почему снег белый и почему на морозе холодно, Локи бы ответил без промедления. Но тут слов не находилось – Солдат, определённо, добивался чего-то своего, но в планы Локи не входило расписывать все прелести Зимнего как человека, как мужчины или как сожителя. Поэтому он пересмотрел свои же умозаключения и окончательно удостоверился, что есть единственный способ прервать эти «почему» и данный вариант наиболее выгодный. Уставившись в потолок, Локи страдальчески вздохнул, а затем в одно плавное движение обхватил Солдата за шею и притянул к себе. 

      - Есть вопросы, которые остаются без ответа, - проговорил он в мягкие губы. – И этот именно такой. 

      Не останавливаться же на полпути – так что Локи, втянув носом воздух, а с ним и дымчатый запах Солдата, просто впился в притягательный рот. Зимний вздрогнул, когда Локи привлек его к себе, но в этот раз не отстранился. Наоборот, позволил себя целовать, даже чуть отклонил голову, чтобы было удобнее. Локи быстро оценил его покладистость, – мысленно усмехнувшись, ведь именно так он охарактеризовал Солдата при первом знакомстве, – скользнул языком по мягким губам, и те послушно приоткрылись, представляя полную свободу. Не прекращая поцелуя, Локи осторожно встал из-за стола, перебрался ближе, вплетая пальцы в густые тёмные волосы, и чуть не задохнулся, когда почувствовал на своей пояснице чужие ладони. Сейчас Зимний целовался вовсе не так, как утром, хоть и с лихвой компенсировал недостаток умения желанием и отзывчивостью. У него даже взгляд стал другим - Локи сразу это заметил, когда на мгновение отстранился.

      - И ты ещё спрашиваешь, почему? - он улыбнулся, с неожиданной для самого себя нежностью, касаясь виска Солдата. - Джеймс Барнс... 

      - Ну да, - спокойно кивнул Зимний. - И я так и не понял. 

      Локи фыркнул и закатил глаза, оглянулся по комнате и, ухмыльнувшись, потянул его к камину:

      - Видимо придётся объяснить ещё раз.

 

 

## Глава девятая. 248 градусов по Фаренгейту

      Дров в камине было немного, всего на десять-пятнадцать минут горения. Локи, который уселся возле огня, притянул к себе Солдата, отвлекая от поленьев, и подкинул внутрь очага магическую искорку: комнату заполнил медовый цвет, золотистыми бликами играя на металлической руке и в глазах Зимнего. Выдохнув, Локи дёрнулся в его сторону, вжимаясь в жёсткую, но тёплую грудь. Прошёлся пальцами по бокам, собирая кофту в мелкие неодинаковые складочки, разгладил до почти идеального состояния и закрыл глаза, когда Солдат обхватил его лицо ладонями. 

      - Что ты делаешь? – разумный вопрос, конечно, но сейчас неуместный. Локи прикусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. Но отвечать всё же пришлось.

      - Соблазняю тебя, - он открыл глаза и улыбнулся. – Как ты меня раньше. 

      Плечи Солдата опустились, хотя Локи из своеобразного захвата он не выпустил. 

      - Я не… я не делал ничего такого. Никогда. 

      Локи покачал головой, рассматривая потолок. Как же, не делал никогда. Даже и не думал! Собственно, то, что не думал – это точно, но Локи сам «соблазнился» едва ли не с первых осмысленных взглядов. И вот до чего докатился: сидит в объятиях знакомого незнакомца, избавившись от своих годами выстраиваемых доспехов и ядовитых стрел, наконечниками которых часто протыкал спины врагов и не совсем друзей. Это было и приятно, и страшно одновременно: Солдат рассказал о себе достаточно много интересных фактов, но, как думал Локи, оставил на сладкое самое поразительное. До чего Локи, рано или поздно, всё равно доберётся. А пока он мог отпустить себя и распластаться на полу, предлагая делать с ним всё, что захочется. 

      Зимний на такое предложение реагировал неоднозначно: видно же, что согласен, по тому, как блуждающий взгляд останавливался на тех местах, которые сам Локи считал наиболее притягательными в себе, но бросаться на расхристанное тело, как на кусок мяса, так быстро не собирался. Зато вдоволь ощупал и колени, и бёдра Локи; пару раз поднимался чуточку выше, накрывая горячей ладонью, обжигающей через плотную одежду, паховые косточки и внимательно следя за лицом Локи. Судя по довольным оханьям и зажмуренным глазам, пока всё нравилось – но Зимний медлил. Хотя не понимал, зачем: собственное тело отзывалось тугими и жаркими волнами, пробегающими по коже мурашками после каждого не то стона, не то сладостного выдоха, и Локи, разнежничавшийся и мягкий, как свежевыпавший снег, требовал одного. Овладеть. 

      Тяжёлый Солдат вытеснял изнутри не только воздух, но и мысли: Локи, неотрывно присматривающий за ним во время поцелуя, бранился и пел дифирамбы из-за этого непостижимого человека, которого ему довелось повстречать. Крутить шашни со смертными, по правилам Асгарда, приравнивалось к моральному падению. Но Локи сейчас находился в Мидгарде, в мире людей, где некоторые пороки становились даром, а не проклятьем. Как, например, стремление отдаться другому мужчине. Особой разницы – мужчине или женщине - для Локи не было, потому что для чувств пол не важен. Намного важней было то, что это не просто обоюдное грязное желание, но и настоящее искреннее влечение друг к другу. Да, Локи о таком мог только мечтать – сколько он обхаживал эту глыбу, чтобы в одночасье получить и ласку, и тепло, и – не сдержавшись, он сжал в ладони пальцы, которые гладили его шею, - конечно же, страсть.

      Новую дозу удовольствия, как выяснилось, приносил протез: Солдат использовал его редко, по большей части опираясь на него, когда нависал над Локи, но прохладные металлические пальцы так выигрышно контрастировали со второй горячей ладонью, что Локи неосознанно вздрагивал. Выдумка становилась реальностью, наваждение – прямым действием, потому что Солдат слишком резво свыкся с реакциями Локи и начал вытворять, по мнению самого «испытуемого», нечто совершенно крышесностное: забирался металлической рукой под одежду, невесомо, но очень чувствительно задевая кожу, а иногда даже позволял себе сжимать Локи достаточно крепко. Локи честно подумал, что мог бы превратить губы Зимнего в кровавое месиво, если бы не сдержался – и это абсолютно никак не было бы связано с ударами или насилием. Просто когда они целовались, а Солдат проворачивал свои попеременно горячие и ледяные прикосновения, Локи сжимал на его пухлых губах зубы, кусаясь от невозможности перестать теряться в полярных ощущениях. Солдат потихоньку, осторожно и медленно лишал его последних капель здравого рассудка. 

      Локти ныли от трения, шея затекла, когда Зимний втянул Локи в очередной поцелуй и не отпускал долгие минуты, растянувшиеся едва ли не на часы, хотя оба чувствовали, что пролетела всего дюжина секунд, – но все неудобства покрывались тянущим наслаждением. Локи мог целоваться всю жизнь, а целоваться с Солдатом – целую вечность, но человеческое тело, ещё поутру готовое, требовало забрать своё и не только своё, поэтому держать Зимнего на вытянутых руках становилось всё сложней. Облизав губы потянувшегося следом Солдата, Локи аккуратно присел рядом, кладя ладонь на его щеку, и посмотрел в глаза. Снежная буря и рядом не стояла с тем безумством, что наверняка творилось сейчас в голове Солдата, но Локи всё же смог привлечь его внимание и даже получить толику осознанного взгляда. 

      - Помнишь разговор о сложностях? – фактически, Локи и сам бы с радостью всё забыл в этот миг, но требовал от Солдата его обожаемой рациональности. – Сейчас самое время, чтобы их создать. 

      - Я не… 

      - Знаю, что не понимаешь, - перебил Локи, вцепившись пальцами в живое плечо, - поэтому и объясняю. Если ты испортишь мне праздник – я тебя убью. 

      - Праздник? – переспросил Зимний, послушно укладываясь спиной на коврик. Теперь Локи нависал над ним, не опасно или желая причинить вред, а заманчиво устраиваясь на бёдрах. Локи пушинкой не был, но Солдат, моментально пристроивший ладони на боках, такой вес почти не заметил. 

      - Молчи. И просто слушайся – ты же это умеешь? 

      Солдат кивнул. Приказ простой – и Локи, который улёгся ему на грудь, не вызывал каких-то определённых сложностей. Наоборот же, стало намного комфортней и порядком понятней, что делать дальше. Пока что Зимнему давалась воля в действиях, и Локи всё также ахал на его прикосновения, но делал это скорее на автомате, чем действительно вникая в попытки ласк. Как Солдат думал – провальные попытки, но стонущий Локи, теревшийся об него бёдрами, говорил о другом. 

      Локи нечасто жалел о своих сказанных словах, но этот раз был исключением: приказ о молчании Солдат принял буквально, так что теперь давился стонами и прочими звуками, которые Локи силился из него вытянуть. Раздевшись до пояса, Локи своей рукой обозначил путь, который должна была пройти ладонь Зимнего, и тот безошибочно повторил – но с таким каменным лицом, что подстегнул Локи к грубостям. Схватив его запястье, Локи едва не сломал Солдату живую руку, сильно прижав её к своей груди – удалось только поймать удивлённый взгляд и приоткрытый рот – реакцию на продемонстрированную силу. 

      Но Солдату однозначно нравилось: он с небывалым рвением старался угодить, запоминая и в точности лаская Локи там, где тот требовал. Окончательно привыкнув, Зимний, кидая на Локи взгляды, принялся импровизировать: подключил вторую руку, раздразнивая обезумевшего Локи, нервно выдыхающего сквозь зубы на каждый обласканный сантиметр. Когда Локи потянулся к его кофте, Солдат сам приподнялся над полом, чтобы было удобней, и помог себя раздеть – Локи, подобрев за секунду, осыпал его лицо поцелуями, не забывая и про шею. Намертво схватившись за волосы, вынудил Зимнего отклонить голову назад и впился зубами в его подбородок. 

      - Подхалим, - шикнул он, когда Солдату надоела лёгкая, но раздражающая боль, и тот отодвинул от себя Локи на безопасное расстояние. – Я не просил подхалимажа. 

      - И не думал, - осклабился Солдат, упрямо стиснув его бока. Локи ничего не сказал в ответ, только встал на колени, потянувшись к своей ширинке. С его стороны показалось, что Зимний перестал дышать – но на самом деле он просто не упускал из виду и малую долю движений Локи, что очень нравилось последнему. Если так хочется – пусть рассматривает и наслаждается зрелищем, ведь Локи может дать намного больше, чем видно с первого взгляда.

      Он провёл раскрытой ладонью по низу своего живота, жадно смотря за тем, как Солдат вздёрнул брови и прикипел взглядом к пальцам. На пробу двинул рукой ниже – и Зимний опустил голову, следя за тем, как кончики пальцев очерчивают резинку трусов. Издеваться можно было бы до бесконечности, но даже у Локи не было такой выдержки – перед глазами темнело от этого первобытного алчного огонька, что вспыхивал каждый раз в Солдате, когда Локи себя оглаживал. Поэтому потомив его ещё чуть-чуть, он всё же дождался неуверенного, но не терпящего отказа: 

      - Можно мне? 

      - Дерзай, - склонил на бок голову Локи, прикрывая глаза, чтобы не смущать Солдата. А тот снова сыграл нечестно: вместо того, чтобы осторожничать – резво притянул к себе, пряча лицо в волосах, заскользил обеими руками по спине и опустил пальцы на ягодицы. Локи подбросило, под веками полыхнуло и если бы не чуткий слух, то он бы не заметил, как в унисон с ним хрипло охнул Зимний. 

      Кипучие касания заставляли температуру бешено подскакивать, а воздух чуть ли не электризоваться и трещать, но кто бы ещё обратил на это внимание: вошедший во вкус Солдат стащил с Локи штаны до середины бедер, выводя на пояснице символы, а Локи поверить не мог, что достучался в кои-то веки, и отныне Солдат действовал по наитию, а не исходя из приказов. Было в этом что-то несравненно бесподобное, настолько, что на пустом месте появлялась гордость – и как бы Локи не противился, но гордился он уже не собой. Точно не собой.

      Со временем опущенные штаны стали мешаться меньше, чем полностью надетые на Солдата брюки. Локи осознал это в тот момент, когда пальцы наткнулись не на разгорячённую плоть, а на ткань – разочарование последовало с двух сторон одновременно, потому что, – а Локи мог поклясться троном и собственной головой, – Зимний прорычал ругательство хлеще, чем он сам. Им надо было избавится от последней преграды, прежде чем снова накроет волна беспамятства и дурной неги. Локи и так растерял контроль над ситуацией, давая разрешения на любую тактильную выходку, будь то укус или оставленный засос. Он даже не хотел считать количество появившихся меток, потому что знал – сам в долгу не останется. Кусаться, царапаться, больно тянуть волосы – издевались друг над другом совместно и в полную силу. 

      Но от штанов избавились. И от обуви тоже, под мрачное неудовольствие Солдата, привыкшего, что ботинки всегда должны быть на его ногах. Недовольным он был крайне короткий срок – ровно до той секунды, когда Локи опустился на его бёдра и качнул тазом вперёд. Однозначно, подавить стон Зимнему не удалось бы, даже если бы у него во рту был кляп, – и осознание этого отправило Локи едва ли не к звёздам. Сцепив пальцы в замок за шеей Солдата, Локи поднимался и медленно оседал обратно, искренне мучая Зимнего своими движения, которых было мало как и одному, так и другому. Зато стало кристально ясно: сбежать или отстраниться Солдат не сможет. Не сейчас, когда готов был самостоятельно разложить Локи на ковре и… О, от своей возможной дальнейшей судьбы у Локи подгибались колени и тряслись поджилки.

      Локи без проблем улёгся бы на пол, расслабился и забыл обо всём, но судя по всему неопытный Солдат мог натворить кучу неприятных дел, в то время как Локи хотелось получить от него всего и побольше. Это и останавливало, не давало отдать простой приказ «взять и отыметь» - как бы Локи ему не доверял, а о собственной заднице пёкся. В пример бралась левая рука Зимнего, которой, как думал раньше Локи, можно убить не только оленя одним махом, но и переломить хребет лёгким тычком под рёбра. Однако этим вечером он сам выяснил, что грубоватый и якобы неотёсанный Солдат умеет – и, казалось бы, откуда? – быть не просто внимательным, но и действительно ласковым. Локи таял, собирал себя по крупицам, забывал как дышать – и это всё от старательных прикосновений, на которые не скупился Солдат. И Локи ведь отдавал всё обратно, даже вдвойне, предлагая самый главный и, вероятно, самый желанный дар в ответ – самого себя. Своё тело, которое Зимний исследовал не только руками, но и взглядом, жадно и жарко, многообещающе и так сладко, что невозможно было оторвать его от созерцания. Свою жалкую душонку, если она у него вообще имелась – за возможность не прекращать, не покидать этот уютный уголок огромного людского мира. И свою жизнь – в благодарность за всё. 

      Любознательность в Солдате проснулась как нельзя некстати – Локи вошёл в кураж, постанывая от жара в паху, когда елозил на бёдрах Зимнего, - и выразилась в том, что не найдя, куда пристроить правую руку, чтобы и не мешать, и самому не заскучать, Солдат опустил её на пах поднимавшегося в тот миг Локи. Так уж получилось, что Локи вскрикнул ему в лицо, уткнувшись лбом в лоб, и дико воззрился в глаза. 

      - Что… ах, да, давай уже, - проскулил он, притискиваясь вплотную. Лишь бы не спустить за минуту, успел подумать он, а потом думать уже не смог совершенно: только сжал ладони на плечах, выгнувшись, когда тёплые пальцы полукругом прошлись по стволу, бережно оттягивая крайнюю плоть. Солдат нахмурился, будто от его действий зависела судьба всей планеты, но мокрые поцелуи, на которые расщедрился Локи, быстро свели с лица всю серьёзность. Локи горячо дышал на его губы, пока не выпросил разрешения пропустить между ними язык - и сорвался окончательно, словно силился через поцелуй высосать из Солдата жизнь. Ласкать его вдруг стало неожиданно сложно, потому что приходилось разрываться между хищными зубами, грозившими оттяпать всё, что попадётся, и тонкими пальцами, спицами вонзавшимися в шею. 

      Когда Локи забывал думать, он превращался в зверя. Даже не в обычного смертного человека, а в настоящего монстра, дорвавшегося до бедной жертвы. В этот раз под раздачу попал Солдат, и Локи, все ещё немного не соображая, готов был раскромсать его, чтобы поглотить. В моральном плане, конечно – Локи не стал бы… не стал бы убивать Зимнего, хотя запугивал этим не так давно. Просто если Солдат сейчас же не заставит его достигнуть пика и не даст насладиться им самим всласть – Локи будет больно и подло мстить. 

      Но Солдат позволял. Он ловко уходил от наиболее опасных укусов, грозивших лишить его половины крови, если зубы сомкнутся на артерии; голодно отвечал на все поцелуи, держа Локи за шею или подбородок; сдерживал вездесущие руки бионикой. Но в один раз всё же упустил, отвлекшись на пьяный и мутный взгляд – зелёные глаза ещё никогда не теряли своей ясности и ядовитости, и теперь выглядели так непривычно, что Зимний не смог не отметить, - и тогда Локи сжал в пальцах его член и провёл пальцем по расселине на головке. 

      - Локи! – выдохнул Солдат, заломив брови. Сам виновник всего захлёстывающего удовольствия хитро улыбнулся, проведя пальцами вверх-вниз, и сжал в ладони уже оба члена, потирая их друг о друга. 

      - Молчи, - повторил Локи, накрывая губы Солдата пальцами свободной руки. То, что один из них Зимний втянет в рот и примется с удовольствием посасывать, стало откровением для обоих. Локи бездумно сжал ладонь чуть крепче, чем стоило бы, ахнув – и Солдат с ним в один голос – и убрав свой палец, заменив его языком. Ходячая соблазнительная загадка… 

      Но даже этого оказалось недостаточно – Локи убедился, что с Солдата сползёт исключительно полностью обессиленным. А лишить сил бога очень сложно – впрочем, всегда оставался метод, использовать который решился бы не каждый. Судя по напору и злостным сжиманиям металлических пальцев на ягодице, Локи понимал, что Зимний не только решил идти до конца, но и использовать всё и вся, что может пригодится. На этот случай у Локи была припасена маленькая незаметная бутылочка, украденная из ванной комнаты невесть ещё когда. Бутылочка должна была быть вручена Солдату вместе с теми великими дарами, как жизнь и душа Локи, но медленно наливающиеся синяки ясно давали знать, что делать этого не стоило. Если с чёрными гематомами на спине и бёдрах Локи ещё как-то смирится, то с возможностью истечь кровью вследствие жадности Солдата сталкиваться не хотелось. 

      Так что Зимнему пришлось вновь смирно улечься на коврик, практически вытянуть руки по швам, чтобы Локи, который ближайшие минуты будет непомерно занят, мог наблюдать за ним. Локи было неудобно, сидя на Солдате, пытаться достать хоть до куда-нибудь, так что, вынуждено встав на колени, он растёр в пальцах немного ароматического масла и завёл руку за спину. Расслабиться под восхищённым взглядом удалось не сразу, зато когда первый палец прошёл сквозь тугое кольцо мышц, Локи гортанно зарычал, потому что Солдат подался вперёд. Пихнув ладонью его в грудь, Локи опёрся на него, чтобы сохранить равновесие, и запрокинул голову, чтобы глотнуть немного воздуха.

      Солдат стоически продержался секунд двадцать, а после прикоснулся левой рукой к члену Локи, пресекая невысказанное «не мешай» на корню. Локи озадаченно охнул, распахивая глаза, и просунул в себя второй палец, сгибая их внутри. Ласки Зимнего позволяли держаться на плаву, хотя возбуждали посильней любых других. Да и этот протез, холодный, бионический, неживой, но такой идеальный протез… Локи согнулся, практически уткнувшись лбом в живот Солдата, и запечатал на нём едва ли не целомудренный поцелуй. Зимний замер, прекратив водить пальцами по стволу члена, а второй ладонью невесомо прикоснулся к чёрноволосой макушке. Локи поднял голову, заставляя себя смотреть только в глаза Солдата и никуда более. Длительный зрительный контакт мог заставить помешаться умом, но он всё равно продолжал подготавливать себя, пропихивая внутрь пальцы и через раз затрагивая простату. Солдат осторожно погладил высокую острую скулу Локи, обвёл пальцем губы и в этот раз уже уверенно спросил: 

      - Можно? 

      Локи качнул головой в подтверждение. Скользкими пальцами поймал убегающую бутылочку, вылил на ладонь масло и пару раз провёл по члену Солдата. 

      - Не спеши только, - торопливо попросил он, осторожно пропуская в себя головку. Солдат ослушаться не посмел, только часто моргал и облизывал губы, наблюдая, как постепенно проникает его член в тело Локи. Сдавлено охнув, Локи на мгновение зажмурился и, упираясь на грудь Зимнего, медленно опустился на его бёдра. Внутри всё распирало, поясница ныла и горела, но Локи, по вискам которого струился пот, всё же выдавил из себя улыбку, подбадривая скорее Солдата, чем самого себя. И кивнул, после чего Солдат уложил ладони на его бока и помог подняться. 

      Дальше пошло легче. И намного приятней: Локи, свыкшись, поднимался на ступнях и разгибался в коленях, сопровождая всё это различной частоты и продолжительности стонами. Солдат поддерживал его, задирая голову и шипя сквозь зубы – потому что приказа о молчании никто не отменял, но Локи раз за разом заставлял его выстанывать своё имя и просить ещё. Сжимая в себе член, Локи как никогда чувствовал власть над этим человеком, потому что именно от желания Локи сейчас зависело, будет ли Солдат наслаждаться дальше или в конце концов всё закончится совместным неудовлетворением. Такого Локи допустить не мог – жалко будет, если всё пойдёт не очень хорошо.

      Наклонившись вперёд, он поцеловал Солдата, намекая, что мучиться осталось недолго – и, расходясь в намёках и действиях, замедлился, лениво опускаясь и поднимаясь, почти полностью выпуская член из себя. Зимний морщился на сладкую пытку, тряс головой, а потом притянул Локи к себе, распластав по своей груди, и поддал снизу бёдрами. Такой сильной отдачи Локи не ожидал, так что удивился не мало, но, держась за плечи, поднялся, подстраиваясь под новый неделикатный ритм. Который, к слову, ему нравился больше: сдержанный Солдат лихорадочно блестел глазами, попеременно кусал свои губы и губы Локи, лез целоваться и рычал в ухо, когда Локи к нему наклонялся. Теперь не был странным тот факт, что они без ума друг от друга. 

      Сорвавшись в дикий темп, Локи не успевал цепляться за Солдата, усевшегося и прижавшегося к нему, потому что кружилась голова и что-то пело внутри – с каждым толчком становилось слишком хорошо, слишком жарко и слишком волнующе, чтобы можно было находиться в сознании. Он не знал, как сможет остановиться, когда он сможет остановиться и сможет ли вообще, потому что Зимний, кажется, замедляться не хотел. Его губы помечали белые плечи Локи, терзали и без того зацелованную шею, а когда Солдат добирался до приоткрытого рта Локи – время замирало и сворачивалось в спираль, чтобы через долю секунды полететь с утроенной скоростью. 

      Душный разгорячённый воздух и тепло, исходящее из потухшего камина, грели не так хорошо, как торс Солдата и его правая рука, а протез с его ледяными прикосновениями возвращал в реальность, где был и есть Зимний, где Локи цеплялся за свои эмоции и беспорядочно вскрикивал, когда Солдат ласкал его. Жар достиг своей максимальной температуры, механические пластины пришли в активность, едва не напугав Локи, но Солдат, прихватив губами кожу между шеей и плечом, громко рыкнул: 

      - O gospodi...

      - Что? – хотел уточнить Локи, не разобрав, что тот говорит и на каком вообще языке, но левая рука Солдата сжалась особенно сильно, грозясь раскрошить его спину, и Локи почувствовал, как внутри стало чересчур горячо. Впившись в раскрытый рот, Локи вцепился в волосы Солдата и соскользнул следом, понимая, что силы покидают организм вместе с рассеивающимися волнами наслаждения. 

      Спустя какие-то бесконечные минуты он, тяжело дыша, всё ещё лежал у Зимнего на груди, моргая в такт бьющемуся сердцу, и не мог прийти в себя. Привыкший получать желаемое, Локи до конца не осознавал, что они только что сделали, но подсознательно знал – Солдата теперь никуда не отпустит, как бы тот не хотел уйти. Хотя сейчас ещё неплохо было бы добраться до кресла… Но обессиленный Локи, приподнявшись, только перекатился на бок, оказываясь поближе к камину. Поскреб пальцами по полу, со второй попытки наколдовав окружающему воздуху тепла, а многострадальному коврику мягкости, и уткнулся носом в висок Солдата, хозяйски обнявшего его едва ли не всеми конечностями. Кресло подождёт – никуда же не убежит за ночь. Да и как оно это сделает, если оно неживое... Локи выбросил эту мысль во вспыхнувший огонь и со спокойной душой уснул.

 

 

## Глава десятая. 275 градусов по Фаренгейту

      Утро принесло сюрпризы. Вынырнувший из пелены туманных снов – именно снов, что само по себе было странно, обычно Солдату либо не снилось ничего, либо посещали только какие-то неясные тревожные видения, – Зимний первым делом почувствовал, что у него ноют все мышцы. Было похоже, будто он с кем-то подрался или на ощущения от цикла реабилитации после очередной криогенной заморозки. Да, второе больше соответствовало реальности, с той лишь разницей, что обычно ему при этом было холодно. А сейчас было тепло. Несмотря на то, что на нем не было . Спустя несколько глубоких вздохов начали возвращаться воспоминания о прошедшем дне. Вечере. Ночи... И тут будто сорвало плотину – ощущения и образы обрушились всем скопом, и Солдат резко распахнул глаза.

      Локи, всё ещё находящийся рядом, лениво приоткрыл один глаз, зевнул и опасно улыбнулся. Он приподнялся на локте под настороженным взглядом Солдата – спустя пару секунд тот скосил глаза на тонкие пальцы, медленно оглаживающие грани пластин бионической руки и алую звезду на предплечье. Когда прикосновения добрались до шрамов на стыке металла и кожи, Зимний дёрнулся, потемнел взглядом и потянулся живой рукой к мужчине рядом. Локи предвкушающе облизнул губы, но тут его ждало разочарование, – Солдат уверенно отстранил его от себя, быстро сгруппировался, вскочил на ноги и ретировался в ванную. Щёлкнул замок, Локи досадливо цокнул языком и откинулся обратно на коврик, – а ведь так хотелось надеяться, что все сложности позади.

      К тому моменту как Солдат решился выползти из импровизированного убежища, Локи – уже одетый – подпирал стенку коридора напротив двери в ванную, дабы обозначить сразу то, как он видит сложившуюся ситуацию. Он даже относительно придумал, что надо сказать, но когда всё те же дымчато-серые глаза, искусанные прошлой ночью пухлые губы в обрамлении кое-как прибранных каштановых волос опять попали в поле зрения, Локи быстренько поменял слова на действия и резво вжал опешившего Солдата в только что закрытую дверь.

      - Прекрати от меня бегать, – коротко приказал он, закрепляя эффект поцелуем.

      Солдат шумно втянул воздух через нос, что-то там для себя решил, – Локи мог бы поклясться, что услышал, как в голове у него что-то щёлкнуло, хотя это вполне могла быть всё та же бионика, которая через мгновение оказалась у Локи на талии, а ещё секунду спустя его же многострадальные спина и лопатки встретились с противоположной стенкой. Солдат, даром что был ниже ростом, навис сверху, перекрыв руками путь к отступлению, выдержал драматическую паузу – откуда ж в нем всё это? – за которую Локи успешно успел почувствовать себя в ловушке, и внезапно коротко кивнул:

      - Договорились.

      К губам удивленного Локи потянулся уже сам. Целовались в тот раз долго, осторожно и, на взгляд всё того же Локи, как-то преувеличено нежно, но зато утренний инцидент точно можно было считать исчерпанным.

      До завтрака в то утро они добрались только к обеду, но обоих это совершенно устраивало. На самом деле с этого момента фактически все инциденты между ними были исчерпаны. Конечно, хмурость, исполнительность и молчаливость Солдата никуда не делись – такая магия была не под силу даже Локи, – но он определенно стал более открытым и общительным, охотно шёл на контакт, задавал вопросы и сам отвечал. Где-то на третий день Локи окончательно пришел к выводу, что, во-первых, с Солдатом действительно можно и нужно разговаривать, во-вторых, социализирующий эффект разговоры оказывают не меньший, чем секс. Не то, чтобы Локи что-то мешало отдаваться Солдату как угодно и где угодно, но здравый смысл подсказывал, что не стоит зацикливаться на чём-то одном.

      Было что-то удивительное в том, насколько человек, лишенный собственных воспоминаний, оказался способен воспринимать и правильно оценивать воспоминания чужие. Локи выяснил это случайно, когда всё-таки осуществил свою идею собственноручно привести в порядок шевелюру Солдата. Был вечер, он сидел в своем кресле, а усаженный на брошенные на пол подушки Зимний опирался спиной на подлокотник. Локи медленно и аккуратно разбирал длинные свежевымытые пряди, раскладывая их по широким плечам. В свете огня камина темный каштан на глазах наливался блеском, разгорался алыми переливами на аккуратных волнах. Локи, который в детстве с удовольствием проделывал такие операции с пшеничной гривой брата, получал от процесса искреннее наслаждение и даже в порыве вдохновения переплёл несколько прядей в аккуратные косицы по асгардской моде. Судя по расслабленному и довольному лицу Солдата, это нехитрое удовольствие было обоюдным.

      Локи даже не сразу понял, что произошло, когда Солдат, не двигаясь и не меняя позы, вдруг припомнил то, что Локи тогда сказал ему про себя и свою родину, а затем попросил рассказать подробнее. Как так получилось, что следующие несколько часов прошли за повествованием о девяти мирах и чудесах Асгарда, Локи, пожалуй, объяснить не смог бы даже на приснопамятном допросе у Одина. Как и то, почему вдруг так больно кольнуло в груди, когда чёртов проницательный Солдат, выслушав всё, в качестве вердикта сказал:

      - Ты скучаешь.

      Локи фыркнул и с привычным показным легкомыслием отмахнулся от этого абсурдного предположения. Только вот, когда они уже укладывались спать, и он случайно наткнулся пальцами на так и не расплетенную косицу, то попытался отстраниться и понял, что не может – редко проявляющий инициативу Солдат в это раз обнимал особенно крепко и отпускать его явно не собирался. Заснул Локи в тот вечер с мыслью о том, что нездоровый интерес к мидгардцам – это у них с Тором семейное, хоть и не братья вроде бы.

      Совместный сон, к слову, тоже обернулся отдельной историей. Точнее, его организация. В первый же день их «наконец-то совместной» – как с неизменным мысленным смешком называл это Локи – жизни, он первым делом прикинул варианты сна: на коврике было мило, но не на постоянной основе, кресло для двоих было не слишком удобно, оставалась тахта, но к ней Локи не допустил Солдат, напомнив про таящуюся там угрозу. Пойманный в ловушку собственного вранья, Локи надулся на весь мир, а потом выставил Солдата за дверь, чтобы не мешал решать проблемы. Учитывая, что этих самых проблем не было, он просто немного пошебуршал в злополучной тахте, заодно с помощью магии сделав ее чуть-чуть пошире, чем была раньше. За последнее ему даже стало потом немного стыдно, когда, не ожидавший подвоха, вернувшийся в дом Солдат с размаху влетел бедром в угол, который прежде был на десяток сантиметров дальше. Впрочем, после того, как они в первый раз опробовали обновленное спальное место, Локи с чистой совестью считал, что свою гипотетическую вину искупил сполна.

      Солдат продолжал интриговать. Утоливший первый голод и хотя бы иногда перестающий видеть в мужчине рядом только объект сексуального влечения, Локи продолжал потихоньку наблюдать за ним, отмечая для себя привычки и изменения настроения. Зимний Солдат. Джеймс Барнс. Баки. Можно было бы воспринимать их как трёх разных людей, а попытки разделить их, распознать в мельчайших оттенках поведения, Локи превратил в своеобразную игру. Впрочем, стоило ему более-менее найти закономерности, как Солдат тут же удивлял, делая что-то неожиданное. Чаще всего это проявлялось в сексе. Реже – в обычной жизни, но именно такие моменты запоминались особенно ярко. Локи долго не мог восстановить дыхание, когда Солдат как-то вдруг подошел к нему сзади, обнял, сильно и крепко, уткнулся лицом в волосы и замер на несколько минут. Добиться потом, что ему привиделось и что вообще произошло, оказалось совершенно невозможным. Ещё более неожиданным становилось внезапно проявляющееся чувство юмора и мелкая незлая язвительность. Локи чуть не задохнулся от возмущения, когда на предложение избавиться от лишней одежды, Зимний отреагировал внимательным взглядом и процитировал его собственный пассаж о «таком виде» и «приличном обществе». Иногда Солдата нестерпимо хотелось стукнуть. Гораздо чаще – завалить на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность. Второй вариант обоюдно был признан более рациональным и предпочтительным.

      У них даже внезапно нашлись общие черты и интересы. Солдат, избавленный от необходимости следовать дисциплине и осознавший, что его не ждёт наказание за нарушение режима, очень быстро вошёл во вкус ленивых неторопливых пробуждений, начинающихся с лёгких поцелуев и нежных обоюдных, ни к чему не обязывающих, ласк. Локи, в свою очередь, открыл для себя прелесть простого нахождения с кем-то рядом, когда от тебя ничего не ждут и не требуют. Из более прозаичного оказалось, что они делят на двоих одну страсть к холодному и метательному оружию – что привело к ряду интересных и эффектных экспериментов, – оба не боятся холода – это открыло перспективы долгих прогулок по окружному лесу, – любят охоту – что вскоре снизило популяцию оленей в регионе.

      Локи даже – во многом неожиданно для самого себя – рассказал Солдату про свою магию. Не всё, конечно. И показал пару вещей, так, по мелочам – огни в лесной чаще или радуга в морозном небе, искорки, кружащиеся под потолком их избушки, повинующиеся его жестам – маленькие чудеса, не требующие больших затрат силы. Зимний реагировал на них как всегда сдержанно, но благодарно, – Локи видел это в его взгляде, чувствовал в особенно нежных прикосновениях и поцелуях. Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять – в прежней жизни этого человека-загадки таким вещам места не было, и возможность хоть как-то компенсировать, приносила Локи радость, в причинах которой он не хотел разбираться.

      Впрочем, Локи не был бы собой, если бы не нашёл проблем. В первую очередь, это была та самая прошлая жизнь Зимнего Солдата, любые сведения о которой отбивали у Локи желание выяснять дальше… К сожалению, ненадолго. Он сам был далеко не ангелом во плоти, так что, по большей части, рассказы Солдата его не пугали. Исподволь он узнал, что когда-то, в одну из бесчисленных – и бессмысленных – мидгардских войн, Джеймс Барнс был солдатом. Что потом попал в плен и стал объектом грубых и даже жестоких экспериментов.

      Локи всё ж сильно пожалел, когда таки спросил, что за эксперименты, и как вообще Зимнему удалось за семьдесят лет так хорошо сохраниться. Взгляд Солдата стал непроницаемым, когда он ровным и сдержанным тоном даже не ответил, а бесстрастно отчитался:

      - Условия содержания: криогенная заморозка, чтобы замедлить старение. Генномодифицирующие инъекции, чтобы поддерживать способности организма на максимуме человеческих возможностей. Стандартный цикл: реактивация, адаптация, инструктаж, миссия, обнуление.

      - Обнуление? – на автомате переспросил ошарашенный Локи.

      - Сеанс электроконвульсивной терапии с целью уничтожения нежелательных воспоминаний.

      Потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы осознать то, что ему только что сказали, а потом Локи долго не мог прийти в себя. Мерил шагами комнату, ругался сквозь зубы, а по кончикам его пальцев то и дело пробегали магические огоньки. Зимний сидел тихо, демонстрируя потрясающий инстинкт самосохранения и выдержку, – или же просто попав под власть воспоминаний о пережитом. Однако, когда Локи успокоился и сам подошёл к нему, отреагировал вполне адекватно и даже как-то поспешно, что окончательно отвлекло асгардца от мрачных мыслей.

      Дурная наука этого мира по сравнению с асгардскими технологиями была как телега рядом с истребителем, однако кто бы ни работал над Зимним Солдатом, своего они добились – создали идеальное оружие и нашли способы его контролировать. Локи сам себе клялся, что не хочет больше ничего об этом знать, а потом всё равно сам лез с расспросами.

      И лишь одна тема никогда не поднималась в их разговорах, несмотря на то, что Локи, в отличие от Солдата, отнюдь не выбросил из головы с чего всё началось – с короткого и очень не во время прозвучавшего имени «Стив». Чем больше Локи узнавал о прошлом своего неожиданного любовника, тем больше задавался вопросом – кем же должен был быть в жизни прежнего Джеймса Барнса этот загадочный Стив, если воспоминания о нём не стерлись бесконечными прошедшими годами и бесчисленными обнулениями. Локи не особенно верил в высокие чувства, особенно, когда речь шла о мидгардцах, но спрашивать повторно напрямую не торопился – интуиция подсказывала: ему не понравится то, что он может узнать. Однако жуткое любопытство с каждым днём грызло всё сильнее, а потом вовсе в одночасье переродилось в паранойю и страх опять однажды услышать от Солдата всё то же проклятое имя. Всё это настолько трепало нервы, что даже Солдат начал замечать и бросать на Локи озадаченные взгляды. Нужно было что-то с этим делать, и Локи решил, что выяснить всё-таки необходимо, только не напрямую, а более деликатно. 

      К выбору подходящего момента подошёл чуть ли не тщательнее, чем к недавнему планированию захвата Земли. Для начала требовалось снизить въевшуюся в кожу подозрительность, которая исходила от Солдата в ситуациях, когда они начинали разговаривать по душам. Натренированный Зимний чуял не хуже Локи, что грядёт что-то нехорошее, довольно точно – особенно в последнее время, когда свыкся с их подобием отношений, – считывал эмоции и бесконтрольно приводил свой протез в полную боевую готовность в секунды внутреннего замешательства. Так что, чтобы спрашивать не на прямую, а используя всю свою изворотливость, Солдата стоило чем-нибудь занять, отвлечь, заинтересовать – в общем, отвести от себя все подозрения. 

      И вот как-то утром, когда Солдат проснулся слишком рано и чрезвычайно бодрым, Локи не оказалось дома. Это нисколько не помешало Зимнему обследовать комнаты с пола до потолка, заглянуть даже под тахту – пришлось её приподнять, уронив при этом обожаемые Локи подушки и изваляв одеяло в невесть откуда взявшейся пыли, после чего заниматься ещё и очисткой постельного белья, – и дважды перепроверить ванную. Походив без дела от камина до входной двери и обратно, Солдат не то чтобы заскучал или распереживался – Локи был сильным и достаточно храбрым, чтобы в одиночку справиться с возможными опасностями, - но на порог всё же вышел. Вдохнул морозный воздух, прислушался с закрытыми глазами к знакомым звукам вокруг, и, не найдя ничего необычного, уже собрался вернуться к огню и теплу, но вдруг передумал. От входной двери до ближайших деревьев по протоптанной за несколько общих прогулок дорожке вели новые следы. Обычно Локи ходил удивительно незаметно, едва ли не порхая над снегом, но в этот раз отпечатки его сапог виднелись слишком явственно и были очень глубокими, словно Локи не шёл – прыгал с места на место. Солдат решил, что подобного Локи не допустил бы никогда, поэтому, вернувшись в дом за ножом и курткой, отправился по следам в заснеженный морозный лес. 

      Чем дальше отходил он от домика, тем сильней плутали между соснами следы. Казалось, что Локи шатало из стороны в сторону, он цеплялся руками за стволы деревьев, – Зимний заметил на одном из них что-то тёмное, не похожее на кровь и дурно пахнущее, - пытаясь сохранить равновесие, но всё равно упрямо шёл вперёд. Упрямства было и Солдату не занимать, тем более, он был обучен идти по следу, так что находить небольшие подсказки или метки, подтверждающие, что Локи проходил именно этим путём, стало чуть ли не легче, чем ориентироваться по запутанным провалам в снегу. Впереди маячил конец леса, за которым открывалась широкая пустынная поляна, и Солдат не знал, как туда могло занести Локи. Точнее, он не понимал, что тот там забыл – ничего интересного поляна собой не представляла, разве что имела огромный размер и ни единого кустика по всей поверхности. Убрав с плеч упавший снег, Зимний пару минут осмотрелся в поисках ещё каких-нибудь намёков на присутствие Локи, но не найдя и одного, осторожно спустился по склону, цепляясь за деревья металлической рукой. Наледь тормозила размашистые шаги, так что Солдат, которому надоело продвигаться чересчур медленно, в один прыжок опустился на саму поляну, распугав хрустом снега под ботинками каких-то птиц. 

      Зимний не сразу заметил Локи, хотя фигура в чёрном ярко выделялась на белом ледяном покрывале. Тот прижимался к земле, стоя на коленях, и что-то вроде искал, слепо шаря руками. Солдат заспешил к нему, по привычке расправив плечи и подготовив левую руку к бою, но Локи, услышавший его шаги на расстоянии, вскинул голову и махнул рукой.

      - Стой там, - попросил он. В голосе не было ни строго приказа, ни просьбы о помощи – только слова об остановке, так что Солдат, по инерции пройдя ещё пару шагов, замер на месте. Локи посмотрел на него, а потом вернулся к своему странному занятию.

      Зимнему надоело стоять минут через десять. Заведя руку за голову, он поднял взгляд на серое небо, которое так любил рассматривать Локи, и смотрел на него так долго, что опомнился только тогда, когда Локи зашипел ругательства и громко плюхнулся на задницу. 

      - Всё в порядке? – спросил Солдат Локи, который тряс рукой. Тот недовольно нахмурился, припал грудью к земле, словно выслушивая то, что творилось под ней, и стал ещё недовольней. 

      - Этот монстр чуть мне палец не отхватил, - обиженно поделился Локи, слизав с губ прилипшие кристаллики льда. 

      - Монстр? – всё же, опасность была. Зимний в два шага приблизился к Локи, оттащил его от якобы небезопасного места и только тогда понял, чем же так привлекла его поляна. Наверное, именно тем, что это было застывшее озеро, о чём говорила вода в небольшой проделанной лунке. – Так ты рыбачишь… 

      - Уже нет, - Локи зло передёрнул плечами. – Он уплыл. Большой, огромный просто! И уплыл, - грустно закончил он. 

      Солдат обошёл его, присел возле ямки и принялся высматривать того, на кого так старательно охотился Локи. Сам Локи, раздражённо походив туда-сюда, вернулся обратно, нависая над заинтересованным Зимним. 

      - Кого ты ловил? 

      - Форель? – ответил вопросом на вопрос Локи. Солдат поднял на него взгляд. – Наверно. Я не до конца уверен, что рыба может быть таких колоссальных размеров. И что она кусается так больно.

      Они оба посмотрели на покрасневший палец Локи. 

      - А где удочка или… или что-нибудь вообще? – докопался Зимний, но Локи досадливо вздохнул, объясняя, что нормальных снастей у него не было – да и откуда им взяться-то в этой глуши? - а с тем приспособлением, которому Локи даже названия нормально дать не смог, пришлось распрощаться, когда подводный житель утащил его на дно. Как Локи сам не упал в воду, оставалось тайной. Зато он охотно рассказал о том, что отдал бы за жареную рыбу все богатства, что имелись в его жизни, – именно это и вынудило отправиться на поляну-озеро и начать сражаться с неизвестным, не имея ни малейшего понятия о рыбалке вовсе. 

      Солдат коротко описал процесс забрасывания удочки (Локи бурчал под нос, что Зимний теперь, оказывается, ещё и рыбак!), о ловле в целом и зимней рыбалке в частности, но «монстра» Локи они так и не поймали. Пришлось возвращаться, но не по старым следам, про которые Локи даже и не знал – или не признал свои же собственные, - а окольными путями, обходя озеро с другой стороны. Всю дорогу Локи заливался о нелёгкой и неудачной судьбе рыбака, а Солдат думал о том, что, если тому так захотелось рыбы, он как-нибудь её достанет. Чуть позже нужно будет проверить местность на наличие мелких рек, хотя весь простор обходили вдоль и поперёк – Локи стоил того, чтобы проверить ещё раз. И чтобы немного его побаловать. 

      Уже в доме, где отогревшийся Локи долго смотрел на Солдата нечитаемым взглядом, а потом лично поставил перевёрнутую тахту на место и в хаотичном, но ведомом только ему порядке разложил подушки, на которые завалился сам, начались очередные расспросы. 

      - Ты ловил когда-нибудь рыбу? – Локи потянулся, переворачиваясь на живот – так Зимний, сидящий дальше от огня, не был виден вверх ногами. Солдат пожал плечами. – А ещё меня учить собирался. 

      - Но я же понимаю, что голыми руками её не возьмёшь, - Локи сверкнул на это зубами, показывая, что может пустить их в ход, если Солдат не прекратит издеваться. В доме роль главного насмешника всё ещё сохранялась за ним, но уже давно стало понятно, что если Зимнему дать волю, Локи придётся потесниться. Правда, это произошло бы не так быстро, как можно было бы подумать. 

      - Мне вообще интересно, откуда ты столько про себя узнал, если сам говорил про… обнуления, - вспомнил Локи неприятное слово. Каждый раз, когда он произносил его, а случалось это крайне редко, всего трижды или четырежды, внутри скреблись кошки. Этого хватало, чтобы чувствовать себя крайне неуютно. Локи не любил такое ощущение, однако побороть любознательность не мог. 

      - Прочитал на выставке в музее, - ответил Солдат. Локи поднялся на локтях, склонив голову на бок, и притянул его поближе к себе. Умостился на коленях под заинтересованным взглядом Зимнего, но ничего такого не стал творить – просто лёг, закрепляя физический контакт, и уставился снизу вверх. 

      - В музее? Ты, оказывается, такая известная личность, что тебе посвящена целая выставка? – стало самому смешно, так что он улыбнулся, прижимая к своей щеке тёплую ладонь. 

      - Не мне… 

      - О, раз не тебе, значит, наверное, посвящена она Стиву! – хохотнул Локи. Солдат убрал руку, недоумённо смотря в его глаза, и уточнил: 

      - Да, только откуда ты знаешь? 

      Локи не знал. До этой поры он действительно ничего не знал. Это выбивало почву из-под ног: всё, чего он опасался, приобрело совершенно другой оттенок и граничило если не с безумием, то с тихой истерикой точно. Локи притих на коленях Зимнего, уставившись в одну точку. Стив, Стив, Стив… Музей, война – если он герой, то Локи не удивится, чего Солдат так и не забыл его. Стив мог спасти его, и поэтому Солдат так печётся о том, чтобы воспоминание никуда не исчезло. Локи, должно быть, поступил бы так же, если бы его кто-то когда-нибудь спас. Обычно приходилось всё делать самому – и умирать, и воскресать, и жить в одиночку, - так что понять было сложно. Но Локи ни на секунду не отрицал, что дико ныло в сердце и что ему заведомо не хотелось признаваться в том, что он, кажется, действительно ревнует Зимнего к этому неведомому Стиву. А то, что он боится появиться в музее и узнать что-то такое, чего знать не следовало, можно списать именно на ревность. 

      - Что-то случилось?

      Локи вздрогнул, вспоминая, что вообще-то ни один. Он сфокусировался на склоненном лице Солдата - мог бы поклясться, что взгляд серых глаз был взволнованным. Он даже привычно уже потянулся к губам, чтобы поцеловать... Но почему-то остановился и в последний момент уклонился, принимая вертикальное положение. Солдат растерянно моргнул, но Локи уже отодвинулся и почти сразу встал, на ходу буркнув:

      - Надо заняться ужином. 

      Не дожидаясь ответа, он быстро ушёл на кухню. Всё-таки в молчаливости Солдата были свои плюсы - как Локи и ожидал, вопросов не последовало. Разговор был закончен и можно было обо всём забыть, если бы не любознательность Локи, из-за которой он медленно варился в своём личном чугунном котле. Впрочем, всё ещё было впереди – ведь именно ради этого устраивалась и «неудачная» рыбалка с несуществующим монстром, и следы Локи запутывал нарочно, даже машинное масло, припрятанное в подвале на чёрный день, он вытащил исключительно ради этого случая. План по хитрому выяснению о прошлом воспоминании-Стиве хоть и шёл, как по нотам, но Локи для себя решил, что в конце он будет провальным. В остальном же, всего лишь нужно было дождаться, когда Зимний уснёт или уйдёт на охоту, и переместиться в город покрупнее, чтобы воплотить в жизнь вторую часть плана – окончательно узнать всё, что сможет, об этом чёртовом Стиве…

 

 

## Глава одиннадцатая. 302 градуса по Фаренгейту

      Как бы Локи не хотел остаться возле спящего расслабленного Солдата, совершенно не подозревающего о вылазке, он, тихо выскользнув из объятий, осторожно вышел за порог. Морозный ночной воздух заставил сжаться, почувствовать себя неуютно, но Локи прекрасно знал: ему необходимо это сделать. И хотя он мог переместиться в любую точку прямо здесь и сейчас, что-то влекло его в лес. Так что пройдя пару-тройку сотен метров, Локи позволил себе судорожно выдохнуть, а потом так же резко вдохнуть, прикрывая глаза. Если и оставалась минута, за которую он мог передумать, то она уже прошла. 

      Он точно не знал, о каком именно музее говорил Солдат, но в любом случае в это время каждый из них был закрыт – конечно, только если не работал и по ночам тоже. В итоге Локи побывал в самых различных музеях, перемещаясь почти по всей Америке – и каждый раз не находил то, что ему нужно. Один раз даже наткнулся на выставку, посвящённую Мстителям, – долго рассматривал изображение противников, старательно не впиваясь взглядом в место, где должен был находиться его брат. Это удручало и самую малость выбешивало – Локи и так ждал предостаточно, когда собирал всю доступную информацию, а теперь последняя прореха мешалась, как лишняя рука. Музеев было очень много, всего было очень много – у Локи разбегались глаза и путались мысли. Всё было таким интересным, хотя и уходило на второй план, когда он вспоминал Солдата – и, попадая раз за разом не туда, Локи перегорал. Он долго сидел в своей берлоге, не подпитывая мозг чем-то новым – а сейчас получил всего сполна. И мог бы сдаться, если бы не бьющееся в голове желание найти ответы на все свои вопросы одним махом. 

      И когда он, выйдя из угасающего магического потока, остановился напротив Смитсоновского института, сердце забилось быстрей. Ему было несложно пробраться мимо сопящих охранников, потерявших всякую бдительность, и остаться незаметным для камер, – Локи помнил, что светиться ему не следовало после всего того кошмара, что он учудил в Нью-Йорке, а также прекрасно знал, что камеры в этом ему вряд ли помогут. Он немного побродил по другим выставкам, даже остановился напротив витрины со смутно знакомым ему оружием – но ноги сами несли вглубь здания, где он мог узнать нечто большее... 

      Свернув за очередной угол, Локи остановился, как вкопанный. На него смотрели поразительно чистые глаза, которые, вроде бы, никогда не знали лжи и предательства. Это было так странно и необычно, что Локи не сразу сообразил, что его собственный взгляд наткнулся на всего лишь зависшую картинку. Но ошибиться, будучи даже в таком шоке, Локи не мог – это был он. Зимний Солдат, тот, что сейчас выглядел таким хмурым и потрепанным жизнью, на картинке казался весёлым шумным мальчишкой – тем самым Баки, таким далёким и чужим. Локи открыл рот в изумлении – то, что он видел дома, никак не хотело вставать на одну ступень с тем, что он лицезрел сейчас. Но он не мог отрицать, что таким Солдат ему нравился очень сильно – улыбающимся, радостным и невероятно живым. Внутри медленно разлилось что-то тёплое и вязкое, Локи, неожиданно для себя, улыбнулся этому человеку и сделал шаг вперёд, порываясь прикоснуться к визуализации пальцами. 

      И снова замер, когда внимание привлекло движение. Если бы это был человек, то Локи бы незамедлительно исчез, – однако увиденное повергло его в настоящее отчаяние. Он, всё ещё держа руку перед собой, как во сне подошёл к горящему экрану, где на повторе крутилась старая плёнка, видимо, ещё военных лет. На ней тоже был счастливый Солдат – и Локи слишком резко понял причину его счастья. Не узнать это лицо было невозможно – на лопатки дунуло холодом, плечи занемели, а сердце ухнуло куда-то в пятки. 

      - Роджерс, - потрясённо выдохнул Локи, распахивая глаза. 

      В Мидгарде можно было найти миллион Стивов, но Стив Солдата был именно тем, с кем Локи когда-то сражался. Он не мог поверить, что Зимний как-то связан с Капитаном Америка – и с Мстителями тоже? – и это осознание тяжело бухнулось ему на голову. Вцепившись в перила, ограждающие выставочные экспонаты от посетителей, Локи с силой выталкивал воздух из своих лёгких, чтобы потом через раз втягивать кислород. Пол под ногами так и норовил куда-то уползти, словно зыбкий песок, перед глазами всё ещё плясала это ужасающая в своей идеальности картинка, а мозг лихорадочно высчитывал процентовку того, что Локи сможет себя сдержать. Истерика уже дрожала где-то в горле, готовая вырваться наружу вместе с криками и рычанием, Локи чувствовал, как невыносимо его знобило от понимания… На секунду мир вокруг превратился в статичный кадр, а он сам поднял ясный взгляд на видео. Теперь всё вставало на свои места. 

      Стив был не просто воспоминанием – он был всем для Солдата. А что касается Локи – так тот выступал в роли жилетки, в которую не то, что поплакаться можно – делать что угодно, хоть верёвки вить. И при всём этом Локи ещё надеялся на что-то хорошее с Зимним: мечтал о тихой жизни, о ласке и приятном обществе. Он с радостью отдал бы это всё Солдату, получая взамен капли внимания, но в данный момент уяснил, что ничего такого Зимнему не нужно. По крайней мере от него. Единственное, в чём нуждался Солдат – старый враг Локи. И это было слишком правильным, как если бы Локи заранее знал об их близости. Стало тошно от собственной глупости. Он склонил голову, будто мысленно опускаясь перед этими двумя в поражении, и прикрыл глаза. В самом деле, он столько прожил, столько повидал, а всё ещё лелеет какие-то надежды. Недостойный, жалкий, сверженный – предоставить что-то лучшее по сравнению с качествами Стива у Локи не получалось. 

      Но кое-кто поплатится за свою ложь. За то, что не сказал самого главного. За то, что заставил Локи самостоятельно причинить себе боль. Воздух вокруг завибрировал, стал густым и полным магии, пока Локи медленно выпрямлялся. Теперь сердце стучало, словно заведённый мотор, и разгоняло по венам не кровь – жуткую злобу и внезапно появившуюся ненависть. И ей нужно было найти выход. Локи качнулся взад-вперёд, скалясь картинкам, и метнулся к выходу, сшибая своей аурой всё вокруг. Он лично выскажет Солдату всё, что он думает по этому поводу – о, и не только выскажет. Скользнув в межпространство, Локи в последний раз глянул на Солдата и Капитана Америка с видео, беззвучно зло выдохнул и исчез, чтобы появится в своём – именно своём, потому что двоих предателей и лжецов маленькие комнатки не выдержат, – доме. 

***

      Солдат быстрым шагом возвращался домой. Сегодня он был на редкость доволен собой - ещё бы, ведь трехдневный процесс рекогносцировки, анализа и адаптации к условиям окружающей среды завершился, наконец, успешно проведенной операцией. Странное чувство - Зимний почти забыл уже ощущение от выполненного задания. Хоть ему и было неприятно вспоминать о том, чем он занимался раньше, всё ж сейчас он мог позволить себе каплю гордости, причина которой покоилась в небольшом мешке, который он нес - свежепойманная рыба, которую так хотел Локи. В не очень презентабельном виде правда, – палка, нож и высокотехнологичный бионический протез только с натяжкой, очень большой натяжкой, можно было посчитать рыболовными снастями, – но это издержки. Вообще найти зимой подходящий водоём и умудриться там что-то поймать само по себе было далеко не простым делом. Особенно, если бы Локи что-то заподозрил. Хотя любитель рыбы последние дни был всё время каким-то задумчивым и рассеянным, что слегка беспокоило Солдата, но он решил, что Локи сам расскажет, если захочет. К тому же это давало дополнительный стимул порадовать его. Довольный жизнью Локи становился податливым и мягким, благосклонно относился ко всему, что делает Солдат, а главное, позволял просто быть рядом с собой, обнимать, дышать тонким, очень личным, запахом, касаться мягких волос... Солдат ценил эти моменты, хоть так ни разу и не сказал этого вслух, но именно эта грань их отношений была для него важнее всего. Даже важнее физической близости. Когда Локи просто был рядом, Солдату казалось, что происходит что-то невероятно важное.

      То, что сегодня он проснулся один, не было поводом для тревоги. Если Локи решил куда-то неожиданно пропасть, значит так было нужно. Зато это дало возможность, наконец, привести свой план в исполнение.

      Зимний вышел на опушку и приостановился. До избушки оставалось метров сто - отсюда их жилище выглядело тихо и умиротворяюще. Солдат невольно предвкушал реакцию на свой сюрприз. Локи всегда был эмоционально несдержан - его злости или радости, раздражения или удовольствия вполне хватало на них двоих. Иногда Зимнему даже становилось жаль, что он не может заставить себя реагировать также - прежние хозяева категорично пресекали все проявления эмоций на корню. Оставалось только надеяться, что Локи всё поймет сам. Обычно это срабатывало.

      Он уже направился дальше, но вдруг вновь остановился. Что-то было не так, и Солдат перебросил авоську из левой руки в правую, подготавливая бионику на случай опасности... И тут из всех окон избушки полыхнуло изумрудным сиянием. С задержкой в полсекунды Зимний бросился вперед. 

      Когда он резко распахнул дверь, готовясь отразить возможное нападение или прийти на помощь в случае необходимости, но невольно выдохнул с облегчением, узнав в человеке, стоящем в центре комнаты, Локи. На всякий случай быстро оглядел комнату и высокую худощавую фигуру - ровные плечи, прямую спину, - и позволил себе слегка расслабиться.

      - Локи? – осторожно позвал он.

      Что-то тревожное было во всем этом. Солдат привык доверять интуиции – когда вокруг свистят пули, это зачастую единственное, что может спасти жизнь. Он обратил внимание на то, что в комнате вдруг похолодало – это было заметно, даже учитывая, что он пришел с улицы. Видимой причины этому не было: в камине до сих пор горел огонь, а окна точно были закрыты, когда он уходил. Локи так и стоял в центре комнаты. До него можно было дойти шагов за десять. Подойти. Дотронуться. Убедиться, что всё в порядке. Он не решился второй раз переспрашивать – просто прикрыл за собой дверь и двинулся к цели, но вновь остановился, когда Локи, так и не оборачиваясь, резко дернул головой и коротко приказал:

      - Убирайся отсюда.

      Солдату показалось, что он ослышался. Даже голос Локи звучал незнакомо – холодно и жестко, без привычных уже насмешливых ноток. Чёткий приказ, который невозможно было понять неоднозначно. Понадобилось усилие, чтобы подавить первую реакцию: подчиниться. Зимний упрямо поджал губы и остался на месте.

      - Я же сказал… – руку Локи окутало еле заметное свечение. – Убирайся!

      Он стремительно развернулся, – Зимний не успел даже заметить этого движения, – и резко вскинул правую руку. Магический удар пришёлся Солдату точно в грудь, и его как пушинку отшвырнуло на несколько метров, впечатав спиной в натужно заскрипевшую дверь. Мышцы сдавило спазмом, и он осел на одно колено, пытаясь прийти в себя. Многолетние тренировки оказались как нельзя кстати, несмотря на неожиданность нападения он успел сгруппироваться, так что обошлось без серьезных повреждений – по крайней мере, сейчас он ничего такого не почувствовал. Бионика взвизгнула сервомоторами, переходя в боевой режим. Когда спустя какую-то секунду он вскинул голову, фиксируя местоположение противника, Зимний Солдат был полностью готов к бою, хоть и совершенно не понимал, в чём дело.

      - Отлично, – нехорошо осклабился Локи, и сияние стало ещё ярче. – Таким я тебя ещё не видел. Ну что, давай, покажи, кто ты есть на самом деле.

      Солдат только успел удивиться, как в него снова полетел магический заряд. Зимний рванулся в сторону, уходя из-под удара, – оказавшийся за его спиной столик разлетелся в щепки. Вести поединок, – особенно учитывая, что он в целом не собирался сражаться, – в ограниченном пространстве было весьма непросто. Но от мысли причинить Локи вред Солдату становилось не по себе. С другой стороны, сам Локи такими терзаниями себя не отягощал и удары наносил, не сдерживая силы и целясь на поражение.

      - Ну что же ты? – издевательски осведомился он, когда Солдат, в очередной раз уклонился от сгустка магической энергии, так и не предпринимая попытки контратаковать. – Ты же убийца. Идеальное оружие. Делай своё дело. Тебя же за этим послали твои дружки, – Локи замер, захваченный очередной идеей. – Кто это придумал? Старк? Хотя нет – для него это слишком изящно. Как и для братца. Он бы сам притащился. Скорее всего Вдова… Наверняка, эта рыжая стерва всё никак не простит мне, что я немного поиграл с ее обожаемым лучником. О да… Именно она. Ну ничего, я с ней ещё поквитаюсь…

      - Я не понимаю, о чём ты! – второй раз в жизни Зимний Солдат нарушил директиву не вступать в диалог с противником.

      - Ну конечно! – безумно расхохотался Локи. – Конечно, ты не понимаешь. Как ты там говорил… Обнуление? Стёртая память? Заморозки? Чёртов предатель! Такой же как эти твои Мстители! Идеальный план – подсунуть падшему богу игрушку для утех. Очаровать, заставить привязаться к себе, а потом нанести удар в спину. Когда ты планировал закончить весь этот фарс? Сколько ещё должна была длиться эта ложь?

      - Я тебе не врал, – вскинулся до сих пор ничего не понимающий Солдат, а в следующую секунду его просто закрутило каким-то невидимым вихрем и швырнуло через всю комнату.

      Он зашипел, влетев плечом – к счастью, бионическим, – в камин и быстро откатился в сторону, гася моментально затлевшую одежду. В воздухе запало палёными волосами.

      - И про своего Стива тоже? – Локи остановился, склонив голову к плечу; если бы не сполохами кружащееся вокруг него пульсирующее сияние, можно было бы даже подумать, что всё в порядке. – Про этого рыцаря без страха и упрека? Идеального и непогрешимого Капитана Америка?! Скажи мне. Скажи честно, каково это – спать со мной, а думать о нём?

      - Вы со Стивом знакомы? – искренне удивился Солдат, и это стало последней каплей.

      Локи замер, задохнувшись от того, что увидел в серых глазах человека, ради которого был готов на всё… Но магия уже сорвалась с цепи.

      - Уходи… Убирайся немедленно… – выдавил он из себя, сжимая кулаки; сияние становилось с каждой секундой всё ярче, уцелевшая мебель задрожала, стекла начали звенеть. – Уходи, пока ещё можешь… Я же тебя сейчас в Хельхейм зашвырну… Сам не найду потом…

      Все инстинкты Солдата буквально вопили о том, что самым разумным будет последовать совету. Он не понимал, что такое этот «Хельхейм», не знал имён, которые упоминал Локи, но опасность чувствовал, как никогда остро. Отступить, выждать, разобраться… Так нужно было поступить. Но поступил Солдат в итоге по-другому – сгруппировался и рванулся вперед, уже через мгновение обхватив Локи обеими руками и прижав к себе, – тот вытянулся в струну и, кажется, захлебнулся воздухом.

      - Что ты?.. – услышал Солдат дрожащий выдох над ухом, а потом вокруг полыхнуло, и он успел только зажмуриться.

      Наверное, так могла бы чувствовать себя взрывающаяся граната. Не то, чтобы для Солдата была характерна метафоричность, – скорее наоборот, – но ощущения, обрушившиеся на него в последующие секунды скорее всего просто невозможно было описать. Удар пришёлся по каждой клеточке тела, по каждой детали бионического протеза, который вдруг будто бы обрел чувствительность, сравнимую со всем остальным организмом. Все чувства сошли с ума, подводя и предавая. И только осознание человека рядом было неизменным. И Зимний всем своим существом вцепился в этот фактор – единственную константу в бушующей вокруг буре…

      А потом всё стихло. Осталась лишь оглушающая тишина, и даже само время будто замерло. Когда Солдат рискнул открыть глаза, то понял, что вероятно так оно и было. Вокруг них не было ничего. Точнее, вокруг них в воздухе медленно плавали остатки того, что некогда было их жилищем – куски мебели, уцелевшие тарелки, бревна, из которых были сложены стены… А дальше была только темнота, как будто они сами были единственным источником света. Солдат тоскливо проводил взглядом проплывший мимо подпаленный коврик, а потом невольно вздрогнул, услышав рядом тихое:

      - Ещё немного и ты мне рёбра раздавишь. А они у меня и так болят.

      Последний выброс магии принёс за собой какое-то опустошение – и если бы Солдат его не держал, то Локи бы просто рухнул на пол. Ну или на то, что от него осталось. Локи смотрел перед собой, в темноту, которая всё же выбралась из его души, – и периодически сглатывал. Он мог убить Солдата в любой момент, но то, как Зимний за него цеплялся, как держал его, не давая провалиться в собственный иллюзорный ад… нет, не смог бы. Поняв это, Локи сдавленно охнул, укладывая свои ладони на плечи Солдата, и опустился вместе с ним на колени. Бардак вокруг постепенно возвращался в свой первоначальный вид. 

      - Я был в музее. В том, где был ты раньше. Видел… вас, - Локи крепче прижался к Зимнему, когда тот попытался отстраниться, видимо, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо. – И это чуть не лишило меня рассудка. 

      А может и лишило, если судить по тому, что он сам только что разобрал дом по кусочкам. Локи не представлял, что способен на такое – по крайней мере, сейчас, когда уже отвык от каждодневного пользования своими силами. Его повело, безостановочно и слишком неожиданно для самого себя. И где хвалённая выдержка? Вероятно, пала в нечестной борьбе с ревностью. Локи поднял ладонь, вцепившись в волосы Солдата, и устроил свой подбородок у него на плече. Больше не хотелось громить что-то или причинять вред Зимнему – Локи желал замереть вот так, рядом, близко-близко, и не отмирать никогда. Но магия сама делала за него всю работу, восстанавливая дом, а вместе с ним и запуская ход времени. 

      - Что такое Хельхейм? – спросил Солдат, и Локи рассмеялся. Серьёзно, он лучше бы спросил, чего Локи взвился – но нет же, интересуется больше этим чёрным мирком. 

      - Пристанище мёртвых, где правит строгая, но справедливая Хель, чьё лицо наполовину сгнившее, а вторая половина выглядит самым обычным образом. Эквивалент человеческому аду, только без страданий и котлов. 

      - И за что меня туда? 

      Локи зажмурился – он явно недооценивал Зимнего, который внезапно научился обходить прямые и болезненные вопросы. Ему ведь проще бы спросить о Стиве, о Мстителях, о том, не будет ли камин полыхать как проклятый, если Локи не вернёт его обратно. Локи ответил бы на эти вопросы быстро и без должных эмоций – как любил отвечать сам Солдат. Отчеканил и дело с концом. А теперь, выходит, надо снова копаться в себе, чтобы не нарушить хлипкий баланс. 

      - Не за что, а почему, - перефразировал Локи. - Потому что я думал, что ты обманываешь меня. Что всё, что сейчас творится между нами – не эти летающие осколки, а то, что внутри – просто блажь. И да, я знаком со Стивом Роджерсом, и мы нисколечко не друзья. Как раз наоборот – заклятые враги. Можешь представить, что я испытал, увидев тебя рядом с ним? 

      Замолчав, Локи дал Солдату пару минут на размышления. Солдату вообще не стоило бы понимать испуг, а за ним и ненависть, которые пылали в Локи, как сейчас пылал огонь во вновь отстроенном камине. 

      - Тебе было тяжело, - задумчиво сказал Зимний, не вкладывая в слова вопросительные интонации; он словно точно знал, что Локи пережил. 

      - Не то слово. Но, знаешь, я могу найти в этом один прекрасный плюс, - Локи отлип от него, садясь так, что собственные колени касались колен Солдата. Он прикоснулся пальцами к складке между бровями Зимнего, а после немного нажал, силясь её разгладить. – Я увидел, как ты умеешь улыбаться. Или умел когда-то. Это было превосходно – словно в тебе зарождалось солнце. Но кто-то его потушил… 

      Солдат нахмурился ещё сильней, и Локи фыркнул. О чём и говорил, называется – и вдруг стало стыдно за неудачную попытку отправить этого человека на тот свет. Локи бы отправился следом, даже постарался бы попасть за черту быстрей, – чтобы не видеть смерть Зимнего. Он закрыл глаза, обхватив ладонями лицо Солдата, и прикоснулся губами к его лбу. 

      - Прости меня. Мне просто надо хорошенько запомнить, что ты не всё понимаешь с первой секунды. И признаться, наконец, что я не могу тебя потерять. Солдат… 

      Зимний приподнял голову так, чтобы Локи теперь касался губами его рта, и поцеловал, ласково придерживая за тонкие, быстро теплеющие в собственных руках, пальцы. 

      - Ты дурак, Локи, - бросил он, когда опьяневший от поцелуя Локи перебрался на его колени, немного нависая. – Я не собирался тебя предавать. Ни лгать, ни биться с тобой, ни, тем более, куда-то от тебя уходить. Уходить оттуда, где тебе хорошо, – нерационально. 

      В глазах Локи заплясали шальные искры, но не те, которые разрушили и собрали дом, а привычные, после которых Локи обычно укладывался на спину и позволял брать себя так, как того хотел Зимний. Но в этот раз к желанию примешалась ещё и благодарность. И не в силах Солдата было устоять перед этим.

 

 

## "О рыбе и способах её употребления"

      Иногда – к счастью, нечасто – у Солдата случались навязчивые идеи. Они могли быть разными – начиная с "сегодня мы никуда не выходим из дома" и заканчивая "теперь у нас каждый день тренировки. Да, обязательно. Нет, секс не считается адекватной заменой". Так или иначе, роднило их одно – в фокусе всегда оказывался Локи. Последнему это, по большей части, льстило. И он даже как-то удерживался от сравнений Солдата с собственным названным братцем, знаменитым своей упертостью.

      Так или иначе, идеи иногда приходили и уходили, однако об одной – самой въедливой – Локи банально не знал. А идея на самом деле выражалась одним простым и коротким словом – рыба.

      Всё, что знал Солдат, – Локи хочет рыбы. Лично ему этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы перетряхнуть весь их лес сверху донизу. Казалось бы, проблем быть не должно... Но тут вмешалась вселенская справедливость. 

      Первый улов погиб при магической коллизии вследствие вспышки необоснованной ревности. Если их дом магия кое-как собрала обратно, то из злополучной рыбы Солдат потом нашел только унылый серебристый хвост на нижней ветке ближайшей к их избушке сосны. Второго улова не случилось, поскольку сработавший один раз способ больше почему-то не помогал. В третью ходку Солдата внезапно выследил Локи и пришлось всеми силами выкручиваться, лишь бы скрыть истинную причину. На четвёртый раз от ледяной воды заклинило бионический протез, что самого Солдата напугало до чёртиков, но, по счастью, тоже обошлось... Другими словами, мироздание всеми силами намекало, что идея с рыбой должна отправиться на свалку истории. Солдат намёков не понимал, и если Локи с таким положением вещей давно смирился, то вселенская справедливость пока была не в курсе.

      К пятой попытке Солдат подошёл со всей основательностью, ибо надоело. Покинув на рассвете их дом, он совершил по заснеженному лесу героический марш-бросок до ближайшего пограничного пункта, находящегося примерно в сорока километрах в юго-западу. Там, с помощью имеющихся в наличии навыков скрытного проникновения, позаимствовал из местного арсенала гранату минимального радиуса действия, а затем ушёл с форпоста, оставшись незамеченным. Спустя шесть с половиной часов после начала операции он вернулся на берег озера, где всё и началось, пробил протезом дырку во льду, дернул взрыватель гранаты, закинул ее в получившуюся прорубь и ретировался на безопасное расстояние.

 

      Бабахнуло так, что в находящейся на приличном расстоянии избушке зазвенели стекла в окнах, а безмятежно занимающийся мытьём посуды Локи расколотил тарелку, которую держал в руках, и от неожиданности чуть не телепортировался на другой конец Земли. Спустя три-четыре хаотичных перемещения по лесу он, наконец, успокоился и всё-таки смог локализовать местоположение Солдата. На берегу озера его ждала живописная картина: совершенно довольный собой Зимний Солдат, скрестив ноги, сидел прямо в снегу около развороченного взрывом озера, представляющего собой полуфабрикат ухи, и прикидывал, как транспортировать добычу домой. Возникший из воздуха Локи в домашнем передничке и с осколком тарелки в руках прекрасно дополнил пейзаж, а сообразив в чем дело, разорался так, что в озере сдохла даже та рыба, которая пережила первое нападение.

      В сухом остатке рыбу на ужин всё-таки приготовили. Однако в противостоянии «Зимний Солдат против Вселенской справедливости» победа однозначно осталась на стороне последней, когда Локи, успевший вкусить добытое таким трудом угощение, вдруг побледнел, охнул и сполз куда-то под стол с острым приступом аллергии на мидгардскую рыбу. Само собой, вскоре оклемался – не родилась еще та рыба, которой было бы под силу свести в могилу асгардского бога, – однако с того момента на взрывчатые вещества и подводных тварей в их доме было наложено строжайшее табу. Сам же Локи, следующие три дня наслаждавшийся постельным режимом, окруженный заботой, предусмотрительностью и лаской со стороны Солдата, вовсе в итоге пришёл к выводу, что, на самом деле, всё получилось весьма неплохо. Но обещание сообщать о подобных идеях в обязательном порядке с Зимнего всё же взял.


End file.
